A Summer Back in England
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Part of my Ferb series. Book three; Forced to go to England by his mother, Ferb has to tolerate living with her, her abusive husband and a half brother and sister for most of the summer. He soon meets up with a childhood friend and sparks begin to fly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello everyone! As promised, here's the sequel to 'The Green Haired Boy and His Dad'. Ferb is now sixteen years old in here and Phineas is fifteen. So they've been a family for ten years now. :) Yay for them. Okay hope you enjoy the first chapter... I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

The wind was blowing softly through the tree I was leaning up against. It teased my hair slightly and I sighed as I leaned further down the tree. I crossed my right leg over my right and chewed on a piece of grass that is in my mouth. My arms were behind my head and my eyes were closed. Yes this is the life… summer has just begun and I have no worries about anything. Phineas and I were planning on making this the best summer yet (for the tenth year in a row). I'll bet you're wondering about who I am, huh?

My name is Ferb Fletcher. I am sixteen years old and I live in a nice home in Danville. My dad and step-mum have been happily married for about ten years now. I have an older stepsister named Candace. She's in college, but she'll be coming home in a week or so and she is engaged to her childhood sweetheart Jeremy Johnson. I have a younger stepbrother named Phineas. He and I are very close. We're not just brothers, we're also best friends. And I also have a baby sister that arrived this past year named Charlotte. Mum and dad never talked about having more children before, so Charlotte was a surprise for us all. She's the sweetest baby I have ever laid my eyes on. She bears the Flynn red head trait, but she has the darkest bluest eyes that I've ever seen. I'm convinced she got them from the Fletcher side because we're well known for having dark blue eyes. And last but not least, is our pet platypus named Perry. Yes you heard right, we have a pet platypus. He's mellowed with age, but he still tolerates when Phineas and I come up with something for him. Years ago we attempted to build an animal translator. It worked on all the animals, except Perry. We still don't know why it didn't work and have been debating about what to try next on him. Surely his 'krrrkrrr' noise means something, right?

Yes, this is my family… we're all known as the Flynn/Fletchers. Some people get confused, mostly because they're not sure what to call mum. She only smiles and tells them to just call her Linda. Although she's not my biological mum, she might as well be. Whenever people ask, 'Who's your mom, Ferb?' I'd always answer with, 'Linda Flynn.' She's always been there for me, as well as her own family. I have always been a quiet child and have never held a full conversation in my whole life and she quickly adjusted to my silence and learned what my normal gestures meant.

My dad and I are still as close as ever. He still calls me 'old chap' and 'son' and he still ruffles my hair whenever he passes by me. Which to me is kind of awkward, considering I am a good inch taller then him. He and I still share father/son moments occasionally. Sometimes we'll take a walk together, other times we'll just sit on my bed or the table and play chess.

Although Candace has been away at college for the past couple of years, she and I share a small brother/sister connection. Sometimes she'd call me up just to say 'hello'. Her urge to 'bust us' diminished, as we got older. Despite what people think, she did bust us once. During the year she was preparing to leave for college, Phineas and I had this crazy idea for cleaning the gutters. Summer was ending and leaves were blocking the gutters from draining the water from the roof. Normal people would have either climbed up on a ladder to clean it or call someone to come do it for them. Since when are we normal? Phineas and I made flying shoes and decided to use them to get to the top of the roof. The shoes were second attempt. Years before that I made flying shoes that started smoking up. I figured out the problem and finally made two pair that work perfectly.

Everything was working out well, the gutters were getting clean and Phineas and I were having a blast cleaning them. That was until I heard the dreaded words,

"PHINEAS REED FLYNN AND FERB ALLEN FLETCHER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

When our parents use our whole names while yelling, you can expect to be in big trouble. When we looked down on the ground, mum face was red and she was staring up at us, while Candace stood by her side, looking rather smug. Phineas of course tried to calm her down, but she ordered us both to come down at once. We obeyed her right away, and as soon as our feet hit the ground, she started scolding us right away.

Phineas and I listened to her long lecture and realized how dangerous we were being. After long her long reprimand, she had us take off our flying shoes and sent us to our room for the rest of the day. Doesn't sound too bad, huh? Well that wasn't the worst of it. When dad came home from work, she told him all about our dangerous situation. Before we knew it, he was calling us down and sitting us on the couch for another lecture. His talks are much worse then mum's, because he'd start out frustrated and mad and then he'll get into his 'I'm very disappointed in you' phase, and that's what nearly kills me inside.

Long story short, we were both grounded for a week and we couldn't have our flying shoes back. That was probably the only time we ever got into such trouble as that. After our punishment was over, we went back to building and, surprisingly, never got busted again. Might have to do with the fact that Candace wasn't around too much after that.

Phineas and I are inseparable. Some call us 'the package deal' whenever we go anywhere together. Even though Phineas's eyes have finally been opened up to the world of dating, he and I still spend almost every waking moment together. Heck, he's even invited me to come with him and our close friend (which is now his girlfriend) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro on their dates. Sometimes I go out with them, while other times I prefer to give them their space in order for their relationship to grow.

Then there is Perry. Sometimes I'm lounging out on my bed and he'll come up to me and sleep on my lap. His odd green fur is starting to turn a greyish color, but he's just as soft and cuddly as ever. I love that little platypus so much.

And then there is Charlotte. She can always bring a smile on my face. I'll walk past her room and she'll be wriggling around and spiting out baby words. I'd creep inside her room and peek over her crib. Once she sees me, she'll give me a smile and wriggle her fingers and hands at me. Being the sucker that I am, I'd reach my arms down and lift her out of her crib. As soon as she was in my arms, she'd grab my right thumb and start sucking on it. The weird thing is that it was just MY right thumb. She wouldn't suck anyone else's, just mine. I don't mind at all, I'd just watch her and coo softly to her.

Yes that's my family. And that's the story of my life. Noting's going to tear me apart from this family, nothing at all.

While reminiscing all of these thoughts, I felt someone nudge my side. I glanced to the side and saw Phineas sitting next to me. He wore his usual smile as he spoke,

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I just snickered and went back to enjoying this late afternoon.

"Seriously Ferb, you've been sitting here for the past five minutes with the same smile on your face. Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess I'm excited about summer starting…"

Phineas smiled wider and leaned up further against the tree, "Ah yes… I know that this is going to be the best summer ever."

I smiled a bit more. Every summer he says the same exact thing, 'this is going to be the best summer ever.' I got to admit, we have been getting more creative as time goes on.

Phineas snickered and glanced over at me, "Hey Ferb, maybe this summer we can get you a girlfriend…"

I frowned and shook my head.

"Oh come on, we could double date all the time, and exchange dating secrets, and-"

"Phineas," I spoke up, "I don't want to rush into something I'm not ready for. When I'm ready to court someone, I'll let you know."

"Did you just say… court someone?"

I grinned and nodded my head.

"Okay… well what about that Goth chick you liked for awhile?"

I frowned again and didn't answer. I know exactly whom he's talking about and I wasn't going to go there with him. I had told him a few years ago about my crush, but I didn't tell him about the time I had tried to tell her about my feelings. When I confronted her about how I felt about her, she laughed at me and called me a child. For crying out loud, I was fourteen when I told her! I was hardly a child then. Being rejected hurt, so I told myself to be careful about whom I decide to try and go out with.

"No?" Phineas finally answered, "okay how about one of Isabella's friends? They all grew up to be fine looking girls."

I have thought about dating one or more of them, but I just didn't feel anything for them other then just friends. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Well what about-"

"Phineas stop trying to set me up. When I find the right girl to go steady with, I'll let you know."

He could probably sense I was getting a little irritated because he changed the subject.

"So… what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

Before I could answer, mum stuck her head out the window and called out, "Phineas… Ferb dinner is ready!"

Phineas grinned excitedly; "Oh boy… and I heard she made fried chicken tonight!"

I lick my lips as I stood. Mum's fried chicken was the best in all the world, I couldn't wait to chow down.

Phineas quickly stood and smiled, "Last one in is a rotten toad!"

The two of us sprinted into the house and into the dining room. I made it past Phineas and made it into the dining room first. As I skidded to a stop, I suddenly felt Phineas running right into me. The two of us fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. I was lying on my stomach and Phineas was lying flat on my back. We turned to glance at each other and burst into laughter.

Dad came walking in and stopped when he saw us on the ground. He chuckled at us and shook his head, "What are you two doing on the floor?"

Phineas stood first and helped me to my feet. I looked at my dad and shrugged my shoulders while Phineas spoke,

"We were racing each other to the table and Ferb won."

My dad smiled at me, "Ah… that's my boy. Looks like those races you've been entering at school have been paying off."

I shrugged again as I sat down at my seat. Charlotte was sitting beside me in her highchair, so I leaned over and started making weird faces at her. I must've been pretty funny because she burst out into her childish laughing fits. Phineas glanced over at us and burst out in laughter,

"F… Ferb! I didn't know your face could do that!"

My dad sat down and looked over at Charlotte and I. He was holding back laughter as he spoke,

"Oh, son… you better not… make that face too often… or it may stay that way."

I rolled my eyes playfully and started tickling Charlotte's toes. That's when mum walking in carrying a tray full of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. My eyes widened and my mouth watered at the sight.

My dad winked at her, "There's the sight I love to see… and the chicken comes pretty close to first place as well."

Mum blushed as she sat down on the other side of Charlotte, "Oh, Lawrence stop it, there're children in the room."

As Phineas grabbed his chicken, he frowned, "Hey! I have a girlfriend, dad. I totally understand the whole concept of love."

I mumbled under my breath, "No you don't…"

He must've heard me, because he aimed a kick in my direction. He missed me and ended up hitting the table leg. He winced in pain and gave me an 'I'll get you back for that later' look.

We all ate the delicious food together and shared some simple chitchat, though I mostly listened. I felt something nudge my leg, so I looked down and saw that it was Perry. I picked a little of my chicken off for him and placed it next to him. Platypuses don't eat chicken on the wild, but Perry loves our mum's fried chicken. We were all enjoying the evening when the phone started to ring. Mum wiped her mouth and stood up,

"I'd better get that, it might be Candace calling."

I glanced up at the sound of my sister's name. She's supposed to be coming home soon to plan her wedding with Jeremy. We don't know when the date is exactly, just that it may be at the end of the summer.

I turned back to food and began munching out again. I saw mum stick her head out from the kitchen. She motioned to my dad,

"Honey… it's for you."

He looked up with a puzzled look, "Who is it, darling?"

"Please just… take the phone."

Dad stood up and walked over to grab the phone from mum. He put the phone to his ear and spoke, "Hello?"

I could hear the faint sound of a woman's voice. My dad's face turned grave as he walked into the kitchen to take the call. As mum sat back down, Phineas asked,

"Who was it mom? Was it Candace?"

She shook her head and spoke nervously, "No, no… no more questions, Phineas please just eat up."

He and I exchanged a confused look and turned back to our food. That's when I heard the faint sound of my dad raising his voice. I froze and tried to make out why he was so upset. I could only catch a few things here and there,

"… How did you get this… what make you think… how could you get them involved… you never cared before…"

After another minute or so, dad came walking back in. His face was a little red so whomever he was talking to got him all worked up. He sat down at the table and began rubbing his temples. I stared at him as I took a few bites of my food. When he looked up he shot me a fake smile,

"Ferb… how would you like to go back to England for a while?"

I stopped chewing and looked up at him. We already visited England during spring break and weren't going back until winter break.

Phineas spoke up, "Is grandpa and grandma okay?"

My dad nodded, "Everyone is fine… I just wanted to know if Ferb wanted to go back for a while."

I narrowed my eyes, "How long is a while?"

"For most of the summer."

"Well are we all going?"

My dad played with his fork, "Actually no Ferb… just you."

I raised an eyebrow at this. Why would I just go? What is going on?

"Dad," Phineas spoke, "why does Ferb have to go alone?"

My dad glanced up again at me, "Ferb… she called and wants you to come to England to visit."

My fork dropped on the floor as I looked at him in shock. She? She as in my…? I can't even call her that.

I whispered, "What did you say?"

"Your mother… your biological mother wants you to come visit for most of the summer."

Phineas's fork now dropped to the ground, "Wha… what? For most of the summer? But… but why?"

"She says she misses him and wants to see him again."

That's a load of crap. I shook my head, "Thanks dad, but tell her I pass."

"Erm… that's the thing son, you can't pass… she got some lawyers involved and… well basically you have to go stay with her for a certain amount of time."

"But I'm yours…"

"I know you are, but she did give birth to you. So in reality, you're still her son."

I sank back down in my chair and folded my arms.

My dad sighed as he rubbed his head, "She says, there's a flight that leaves tomorrow afternoon. She'll have someone meet you at the airport when-"

I stood up from the table and banged my fist on the table, "No! No way! I won't go!"

"Ferb sit down-"

"Dad you can't let her do this! You won full custody over me fair and square years ago!"

"It may be good for you-"

"No it won't be good for me! She doesn't want me anymore! I've spent the past few years erasing her from my life. She's nothing to me anymore… nothing! You can't let her take me!"

"Watch your tone, young man. You need to calm down."

Calm down? There's no way I can calm down, I needed to… punch something or throw something. I looked down at my plate still full of food… perfect.

"Ferb," my dad spoke, "I understand that you're upset, but we're going to get through this. You can go to England and be back in time for Candace's wedding."

As he tried to speak with me, I picked up my plate and looked it over for a minute. I finally decided to take out my frustration on it. I threw the plate towards the empty wall and watched as it smashed against it and shattered to the floor. Man, I felt a whole lot better…

I looked back to my family and they all wore a shocked look. My dad's look quickly turned from shocked to angry. My smug face quickly turned to a worried face. I'm in trouble now…

"Ferb Allen Fletcher!" Uh oh… it's middle name in trouble. My dad stood up and glared at me, "We do not throw things in anger! Look at what you've done to the wall."

"But dad-" I tried to speak,

"No buts! March right up to your room right now."

"But-"

"Don't make me say it again, Ferb!"

I gulped and quickly exited the room. As I left I caught Phineas's eyes. He shot me a sad look before ducking his head back down.

I made my way up the stairs and into the room Phineas and I shared. Just to get my point across of how I felt, I slammed the door shut. I then went over to my bed and collapsed head first into the pillow. This was not fair! She didn't want me before… why should she want me now?

Tears were beginning to roll out of my eyes and unto the pillow. I kicked my legs until my shoes flew off and wailed into the pillow. Why does she want me now? She never wanted me before. For all I know, she hates me. What if she forces me to stay with her forever? I don't think I could last the summer with her, let alone forever.

After I got a hold of myself, I sat up on the bed and wiped my eyes. I take in a few deep breaths and get a hold of myself. As I calmed down, I thought back to what just happened. How I acted downstairs was definitely not tolerated in this house. I still can't believe I let myself throw that plate at my mum's nice wall. I'd probably fix it for her, if I weren't going away for most of the summer.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I knew it was my dad coming up to talk to me. I sat up straighter on the bed and was ready to take whatever punishment he threw my way. The door opened up and he walked inside. He didn't look as angry anymore, but I could tell he was still a little annoyed. He sat down next to me on the bed and looked over at me,

"I think you know that the you acted just now was not acceptable at all. Especially since it was in front of Charlotte and Phineas. What you displayed downstairs was just plain childish and reckless. You're not two years old, you're sixteen… therefore you should've acted like your age and thought before you acted. I understand you have a small temper on you, but we've already discussed ways of what to do if it gets ignited."

I nodded my head and lowered my gaze.

"Also you do not use obnoxious tones on me, nor do you interrupt me when I'm speaking to you. Though I must say, out of everyone I never would have thought I'd ever have to scold you for talking overtop of me like that."

I glanced up at him and gave him a little shrug. He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Ah Ferb… I know how you feel though. I'm very confused with this whole thing as well. We don't hear from her for ten years and now she's calling up saying she misses you and wants you to stay with her for a while? It doesn't make any sense to me."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around my back and rubbed my shoulder.

"Dad," I spoke up, "don't make me go…"

My dad sighed, "I don't have a choice, son… Believe me if I could, I'd fight this. But I'm afraid if I do that I may lose you for more then just a few weeks."

I frowned and knew that he was right. He shouldn't have to make things worse then they are…

"I'm sorry, dad," I spoke up again, "I'm sorry that I lost my temper and broke the plate."

My dad squeezed my shoulder, "It's alright, son… I forgive you. But," he glanced sternly at me, "the damage to the wall has to be fixed, so I'll be taking some money out of your allowance."

"Sounds fair to me…"

"And also, you should probably go downstairs and apologize to your mum and brother."

I nodded my head as he stood up. He turned around so he was looking at me. He gave me a small smile as he spoke, "Everything's going to be alright, Ferb. I promise that you won't be stuck with her forever."

I nodded my head and gave him a smile.

"I'm going back downstairs then, are you coming?"

I nodded again, "I'll be right down…"

After he left, I lied back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Earlier today I couldn't wait for tomorrow, but right now… I dread that day. Tomorrow I'll be leaving Danville and going to England. Don't get me wrong, I love England… but I don't like the people that I'm going to live with. I'll bet she married that Mark scum, and I'll bet he still hates me. Well two can play at that game… I'm not a fan of him either…

I finally decided that it was time to go back downstairs and apologize for my behavior. Before leaving, I looked around the room once more. Phineas and I made up so many plans in here for the summer. I feel sad that I'm going to have to be left out of them all. Instead of spending a summer with my loving family, I'll be spending a summer alone back in England…

* * *

><p><strong>And there's a start to the story! Yay, I'm so glad I got it all typed up. XD Okay so what'd you think? Should I continue? No flames or hateful words please. Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! XD**

**Michi41: Yes it's very strange... XD Thank you for reading.**

** Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan: Thanks so much. :)**

**Stinkfly03: Thanks for reading! :D**

**AgentAisanAstro: lol,, yeah a little, but he was also a little peeved. XD Thanks for reading.**

**WordNerb93: Thanks, and we won't see Charlotte too much I'm afraid. :( Unless I add some Phineas POV (wasn't planning on it though)**

**Hard Coaster: I'll bet she is too. Thanks! XD**

**thewolfstar: I choose life... so I'll continue. Thanks. XD **

**sldlovespandf15: Okay and thank you. :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Thanks so much! :D**

**Lummie: Everything will be revealed my friend... lol Thanks for reading. :)**

**Okay I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

After being fully calm, I figured it was time for me to go back downstairs and apologize for my unruly behavior. I wiped my eyes once more and walked out the bedroom door. When I make it downstairs, I found my dad and Phineas cleaning up the mess I made while mum was clearing our dishes from the table. I decided to start with her first and followed her into the kitchen. She put the dishes and turned around. She jumped a little when she saw me,

"Oh, Ferb I didn't see you standing there."

I grinned, "Sorry mum… I'm very sorry about my misbehavior before."

Mum smiled and motioned for me to come closer. Once I did, she pulled me into a tight hug and sighed,

"I forgive you, Ferb. I know you must be upset and confused… I know I am. I'm losing one of my babies for almost the whole summer. But I promise when you come home, we'll all go away and do something together as a family."

I smiled and pulled back, giving her a thumb up. She giggled and ruffled my hair,

"I love you so much, son."

"Love you too, mum…" I replied,

Once she turned back to the dishes, I walked back out to the dining room. Charlotte saw me, and started wringing her hands in the air at me. She wants me to pick her up so she can start sucking my thumb. I'd love to do that right now, but first I had to talk to Phineas. I found him crouching by the wall and inspecting the damage I left. Dad was nowhere in sight. I walked over to my brother and sat next to him. He glanced over at me and spoke,

"You're not here to throw something else, are you?"

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry you had to see that side of me, Phin."

He shrugged, "Actually, I have seen 'that' side of you before. Remember last fall when I accidently sat on our gift to dad?"

I grinned, "All I did was wring my hands and bang my head against the wall."

"Yeah, but when you thought I wasn't looking, you started punching your pillow and muttering colorful words in Russian."

I shrugged my shoulders at this.

Phineas chuckled and winked at me, "So yes, I have seen the 'Dark Side of Ferb Fletcher'. Oh so scary."

I snickered and relaxed my shoulders. Phineas was joking with me, which means I'm forgiven.

I heard Charlotte growing more and more fussy, so I patted my brother's shoulder and stood up to grab my baby sister from her high chair. I picked her up and rested her against my chest. Right away, she grabbed my right thumb and began sucking on it.

Phineas stood up from where he was and walked over to me, "So… I guess this means our plans for summer will have to go on hold, huh?"

I shook my head, "Don't let my absence discourage your plans for inventing and building."

Phineas shook his head, "It won't be the same without you, bro. I'll find… other things to do. Like hanging with my other friends, going to the beach and maybe visiting Grandpa and Grandma Flynn… Ferb why are you giving me that look?"

When Phineas said 'hang with my other friends', I took that as 'grow closer to my girlfriend, Isabella'. I was giving him a knowing look and raising my eyebrows.

"What?" Phineas asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head and looked down at Charlotte. Her sucking started to slow down, and her eyes were starting to droop. It was almost time for her bedtime.

"Come on, Ferb." Phineas spoke up again, "What was with that look? I can't read your mind, so tell me, please!"

I grinned at him and shook my head.

Phineas leaned up against the table and crossed his arms, "You're mean…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Not my fault you're oblivious…"

"Not this again… look, I know it took me a while but I did finally realize Izzie's crush on me."

Yeah… after she sent about a dozen love notes, dropped hundreds of hints and even made a music video of her singing about you on YouTube. I just smiled at him and looked back down at Charlotte. My thumb was still in her mouth, but she was starting to fall asleep.

Phineas walked over to us and started stroking her cheek; "Guess we should put her to bed, huh?"

I nodded my head and sighed. After today, I won't be able to tuck my baby sister to bed for a long time. The two of us walked upstairs and into her room. He picked out a pair of pajamas for her, while I changed her diaper.

Once she was clean and dressed, we each planted a kiss on her forehead and I laid her down in her crib. She grew a little fussy and started reaching back up for me. Phineas leaned over to look down at her and spoke softly,

"Should we sing to her?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I quickly darted out to our room, and grabbed my acoustic guitar. I played a few chords to warm up on the way back to Charlotte's room. Once I walked in, Phineas looked over,

"What do you say to 'Baby Mine'?"

I gave him his answer by playing the notes on the guitar. Phineas smiled and began singing softly,

_(Phineas) Baby mine, don't you cry.__  
><em>_Baby mine, dry your eyes.__  
><em>_Rest your head close to my heart, __  
><em>_Never to part, __  
><em>_Baby of mine._

Phineas motioned over to me, and that's when I realized he wanted me to sing too. I cleared my throat and began singing softly to Charlotte,

_(Ferb) Little one when you play, __  
><em>_Don't you mind what they say.__  
><em>_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, __  
><em>_Never a tear, __  
><em>_Baby of mine.__  
><em>_  
><em>_(Phineas) If they knew sweet little you, __  
><em>_They'd end up loving you too.__  
><em>_All those same people who scold you__  
><em>_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_(Ferb) From your head down to your toes,  
><em>_You're not much, goodness knows.  
><em>_But you're so precious to me,  
><em>_Sweet as can be,  
><em>_Baby of mine._

_(Phineas) All those same people who scold you, __What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_(Both) From your head down to your toes  
><em>_You're not much, goodness knows.  
><em>_But you're so precious to me,  
><em>_Sweet as can be,  
><em>_Baby of mine.  
><em>_Baby of mine._

As I strummed the last notes, I looked into the crib and saw our sister sleeping. Phineas and I smiled at each other and suddenly heard a small clapping noise behind us. Mum and dad were standing in the doorway, smiling wide at us.

The two of us tiptoed out of the room and quietly shut the door. Mum smiled at us and whispered,

"That was beautiful boys… I haven't heard you two sing together in a long time."

Phineas shrugged and whispered, "She likes it when Ferb hums, so I figured she'd love it if we actually sang something for her."

My dad smiled and gave by shoulder a rub, "Well that was very nice of you boys."

Phineas frowned, "Yeah… I will probably be a while before Ferb and I sing together again."

I frowned and strummed a couple of sad notes on my guitar. Phineas gave me a playful shove,

"Way to lighten the mood, Ferb."

I shrugged my shoulder and walked back to our room. Once my guitar was safely put back in it's case, I took out my luggage from underneath my bed and placed it on top of my bed. After I zipped it open, I began opening up my drawers and taking out clothes I wanted to pack. Phineas walked in and spoke jokingly,

"Guess you can't wait to leave, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It wasn't that at all, he knew very well that I don't want to go at all. He sat down at the foot of my bed and watched as I neatly packed up my clothes.

I grabbed the charger for my phone and iPod and packed those as well. Then I remembered that my phone doesn't do long distance calls, so I took that charger back out and put it back in the drawer.

Phineas sighed and lied flat on my bed, "This is so not fair, I don't want you go. Can't you like… say no, or something?"

I shook my head sadly and continued packing.

"It wouldn't be bad at all if I could go with you."

I grinned and nodded my head.

"You realize this will be our first summer apart since mom and dad got married, right?"

I nodded again and gave him another sad look.

"Maybe it's for the best… I mean, we're always together everyday of every year. Maybe some time apart will do us some good."

I looked down at him and shook my head.

Phineas sighed again, "You're right… I guess I'm going to have to admit it. This summer is going to suck."

I rolled my eyes and lied down next to him, "You'll find something to do…"

"Whatever I do… it just won't be the same without you. Why'd your mother have to go and ruin everything?"

I frowned, "I don't think of Annie as my mother anymore… your mum is my only mum."

"If only if it were that simple, Ferb. Annie will always be the one who gave birth to you."

I didn't reply to that. I didn't even want to think about that. As far as I'm concerned, Annie is just a woman who's trying to take me away from my real family and make my life miserable.

I felt the bed shift as Phineas moved closer to me. He put his head on my shoulder and spoke,

"Promise me you'll come back, Ferb? Promise me you won't abandon me for her."

I put my arm around his back and squeezed his shoulder, "Phin I could never replace you. You're my little brother and my best friend. No matter what happens, I'll always come back to you."

Phineas smiled up at me, "Thanks Ferb… I love you, brother."

I smiled back and kissed his forehead, "Love you too, brother…"

The two of us lied in silence for the rest of the evening. I knew I should get up and finish packing, but right now I just wanted to feel comforted. And I have a feeling that Phineas needs comfort right now as well.

Packing could wait until tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter then the first, but soon things will get interesting as soon as Ferb reaches England. :) Okay thanks for reading... review?<strong>

**btw... I don't own the song.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for everyone's support. **

**Stinkfly3: Thanks. :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I know right? SO sad... :( **

**Michi41: Thanks and I know but maybe I'll make some one shots about Charlotte. She's a sweet baby...**

**Nomsworth: lol I'm sure Ferb feels happy that you're... looking after him. :)**

**WordNerb93: Sorry but that is the story. Ferb has to go. :( But he may come back. :D**

**PandF785: Thanks... and we'll see I guess. ;)**

**AgentAsianAstro: Thanks so mucho! XD**

**thewolfstar: Yeah he'll meet his... cough old friend cough soon. Very soon. :)**

**jasono346: Thanks, and I wasn't planning on doing Phineas's pov in this story. But perhaps I could write a whole separate story for Phineas? **

**Lummie: Nope you got everything right. ;) Thanks so much for reading.**

**Nevermore: Aw thanks so much! XD**

**Hard Coaster: Lucky you... you get to find out what's next!**

**SomethinToDoIsRead: Thanks so much and I will! :)**

**flowergiril85: Aw thanks so much for reading! :) **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

Before I knew it, I was waking up to sunlight shining through the window. I blinked my eyes and soon realized that I must've fallen asleep. I felt something on my shoulder moving so I looked to the side and saw Phineas fast asleep on my shoulder. He had his arms around my torso, so I knew I couldn't get up without waking him. It felt kind of strange having him right next to me, but it also felt soothing. He and I on occasion would sleep in the same bed together. Like if one of us had a nightmare during the night or if we're sick, sad or even just looking for comfort. As we grew older, us bunking together started decreasing. I think the last time we shared a bed was last year when I had a serious case of pneumonia and Phineas wouldn't leave my side for a second. But that's another story…

I leaned my head back down on my pillow and started thinking about today. I would have to get ready to leave soon to get to the airport on time… I honestly still did not want to go. I half hoped that Annie would call up and say something like, 'Oh I just played a sick twisted joke on you guys. I still hate my son and don't want to see him ever again.' Harsh I know, but at least then I wouldn't have to leave my family behind. Sadly, this didn't seem to be the case.

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. Some thoughts that I have been trying to forget all these years started flooding my mind again. A lonely little boy, trying to hide away from his angry mother while she's trying to beat him and scold him for no reason. And to top it off, her boyfriend (who may now be her husband) jumped in with all the beating and shouting. I do hope that they may have mellowed down a bit with age and maybe they will be much kinder to me. Hey, one can only hope.

Phineas started moving against my shoulder and moaning. I glanced down at him as his eyes began to flutter open. He squinted his eyes and glanced up at me. The two of us just remained in the same position for another minute, until Phineas shifted onto his back.

"Morning Ferb…" he spoke, "Um… guess we fell asleep without changing or going under the covers, huh?"

I nodded my head and moved my arm so it was supporting my head.

"Sorry about sleeping on your shoulder. Hope you weren't too uncomfortable."

I shook my head at him, "I was fine…"

Phineas smiled as he sat up and stretched his arms. He looked down on the floor where my bag was and started biting his lip. He was probably still thinking about me leaving and going across the sea to see my mu… Annie.

He looked up at me and spoke sadly, "So I guess you're really leaving, huh?"

I sat up and sat next to him. I nodded my head and looked down at my half packed bag.

"Do you mind if… Isabella comes with us to the airport? I'm sure she'd like to say goodbye to you as well."

I smiled and shook my head. Of course I don't mind, besides I have a feeling that Phineas is going to need some of her comfort on the way back home from the airport.

Phineas sighed and stood up, mumbling something about getting changed and going downstairs to get something to eat. I nodded my head, grabbed some of my own clothes and headed towards the bathroom. After I took a shower and changed into clean clothes, I walked back into the bedroom and continued packing. Phineas wasn't in the room, so I guess that he went downstairs to get some breakfast.

I sighed and picked up my guitar case, trying to decide whether I should take it with me or not. After deciding that I will, I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned around just as the door opened and my dad walked in. He gave me a sad smile as he spoke,

"Morning son… so are you ready for today?"

I frowned at him and shook my head.

"I don't blame you, I'm probably dreading this summer almost as much as you are."

The two of us sighed and sat on my bed. I ran my hand through my hair as I glanced over at my dad. He was staring at my duffle bag and nodding his head,

"You um… you got everything packed?"

I went over my mental checklist and nodded my head. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. After counting it out, he handed me the wad of cash,

"Here… this is for you. Just in case you need it for anything."

I shook my head, "Why don't you use it for the wall?"

"Because your allowance is going towards that. This is just a gift from your mum and I. We want to make sure you have it in case of emergency or something."

I hesitantly took the money and gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back and held his arms out to me. I scooted closer to him and let him hug me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder and heard him whisper,

"You're going to be okay, Ferb. You're a very intelligent boy and I know that you'll make the right choices while you're in England."

I nodded my head and whispered back, "Daddy I'm… I'm scared."

He tensed up for a moment. It's been years since I've called him 'Daddy' and I only said that when I'm terrified of something or someone. He held me tighter and rubbed my back,

"I know son… but we're going to get through this. We have to put on a brave face and think about the possible good that may come of this."

What good? I don't know what he's thinking of, but so far… I've got nothing. He pulled back to look at my face and smiled,

"I love you son, you know that right?"

I smiled back and nodded my head. He gave my hair a small ruffle before standing up,

"Your mum made a nice hot breakfast. Are you hungry?"

I nodded again and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. Once we walked into the dining room, mum came right over to me and hugged me. I had to start holding back tears that threatened to break through. There's just too much hugging and sadness going on in this house. When she finally pulled back she gave me a small smile before going over to her seat at the table.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. My plate was piled high with eggs, bacon, pancakes and sausage. I started cutting into my food and looked around at everyone at the table. Everyone was really quiet… it was almost uneasy. Charlotte started smiling at me and wringing her hands at me, so I started making a few silly faces at her which made her giggle even more.

My mum chuckled, "I'm sure she's really going to miss you also, Ferb. No one makes those faces like you do."

I smiled at her as I took a bite of my food. I glanced over at Phineas, who was just pushing around his food with his fork. I frowned at him and nudged him with my foot. He looked sadly up at me and I mouthed 'Eat up' to him. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to pushing around his food.

Mum must've noticed his behavior because she spoke up, "Phineas honey, is something bothering you? You're not eating anything."

Phineas groaned and looked up at her, "Isn't it obvious? I'm upset because I'm losing my brother and my best friend today. It just isn't fair…"

Mum sighed, "Honey, we're all upset that Ferb is leaving, but you still need to eat something. Starving yourself isn't going to help the situation."

Phineas glanced over at me and I nodded my head, agreeing with what mum just said to him. He sighed and finally took a bite of his eggs.

After we all ate, I excused myself and went upstairs to double-check my packing and to bring my baggage downstairs. I took out my wallet and stuffed the money dad gave me into one of the slots and then went onto the computer to check my email and found my plane ticket that was sent from my dad's email. After I printed it out, I felt someone nudging my leg. I looked down and saw Perry begging for attention. I smiled as I picked him up and placed him on my lap. I stroked his fur and sighed,

"Ah Perry… what am I going to do? A whole summer away from everyone I love… this is going to be the longest summer ever."

Perry made his little "krrrkrrr' noise at me, and I took that as an 'but we'll get through it somehow.' I smiled down at my pet, and started scratching his head.

"You going to miss me too boy, huh?"

"Krrrkrrr"

"Yeah… I'll miss you too…"

I set Perry back on the ground and heard someone walk into the room. I turned in my seat and saw Phineas and Isabella walking in. Both wore sad expressions as they sat on my bed.

Isabella sighed, "Hey Ferb, whatcha doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my seat, "So… I take it you heard the news?"

"Yeah… Phineas just called me up and invited me to come with you guys to the airport."

Phineas looked sadly down at the ground and saw Perry walking over to him. He scooped up the platypus and held him in his lap.

I looked at Isabella, then back at Phineas. They both looked so sad… I hated seeing them like this. When they're together, they always look so happy and lovey-dovey. Seeing them look so depressed is killing me on the inside.

Soon I heard a soft knock on the door. Dad peeked his head in and smiled sadly at us,

"It's time to go…"

The three of us stood and got ready to go. I grabbed my large bag and my guitar case. Before leaving I looked back at Perry and gave him another scratch.

"Take care pal," I whispered, "look after everyone while I'm gone. And… try to cheer up Phineas, please?"

"Krrrkrrr…" was Perry's reply. I took that as a 'Will do, hurry home.'

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs. Mum stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding Charlotte in her arms. I knew that she wouldn't be going with us; an airport is not a good place for a baby so I had to say my goodbyes to them now.

I set my bag down and mum placed Charlotte into my arms. She instantly grabbed my thumb and began sucking on it. I chuckled as I ran my hand over her red hair. She made gurgle noises at me and began giggling. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, bye sis," I spoke "I'll be home soon."

Phineas took Charlotte so I could say goodbye to mum next. She had tears glistering in her eyes as she flung her arms around me. I hugged her back and heard her say,

"I will count the days until you return home to us. I love you so much, sweetie…"

I gave her a tight squeeze and whispered, "Love you too, mum…"

When we pulled apart she pulled my face down and gave me a kiss on each of my cheeks. She gave me a small smile and nodded,

"Well you guys should be off… you don't want to miss your flight."

Actually, missing my flight would be a good thing to me. But that may mean trouble for my family if I refused to go to England. She took Charlotte from Phineas and looked at dad,

"You have everything you need, right?"

Dad smiled and kissed her forehead while ruffling Charlotte's hair, "Of course, darling. I'll see you a little later."

Once we walked outside, I made my way over to the car and placed my luggage in the trunk. Isabella and Phineas climbed into the back seat, so that left the passenger seat for me. After I shut the trunk, I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. Dad hopped into the drivers seat and stuck the key into the ignition. Once we were all buckled up, he started up the car. I looked back over to the house and saw mum, Charlotte and even Perry watching us leave from the doorstep. I waved at them as we started pulling away and mum waved back. Charlotte began reaching out towards me and started wringing her hands. I could see that she was getting ready to cry, so I turned away and sat further down into my seat. I felt an unwanted tear in my eye, so I quickly wiped it away before it could fall.

My dad glanced over at me and gave my knee a tight but reassuring squeeze. I looked up at him and smiled. At least I still had him, Phineas and Isabella for a little while longer. I looked up at the mirror to see the two lovers in the back. Phineas had his arm draped around Isabella's shoulder, and she was leaning on his shoulder. At this moment, I was really thankful that Phineas had Isabella. She's such a sweet and caring girl, and she loves my brother very much. I know that she'll try to help him have fun this summer and get his mind off of me.

The ride to the airport is about a half an hour, so dad tried sparking up some conversation.

"Now Ferb," he spoke, "you're grandparents and Uncle Adrian know you'll be in the area, so be sure to pay them a visit as well. I'm sure your cousins would like to see you again."

I nodded my head. I haven't seen my cousins since Phineas and I built that stadium in our backyard years ago. Eliza, the oldest Pele and the oldest Beckham are all a few years older then me, so I'm guessing that they're either in college or off starting their own lives.

"If you need anything," dad continued, "don't hesitate to call."

I smiled at him, "Dad… I'm sure I'll be fine."

He sighed and nodded his head, "I'm sure you'll be fine too but… as your father, I have to make sure that you have everything you need."

I nodded my head and looked out the window. I watched as all of these familiar houses disappeared behind us. I started tracing my finger over my pant leg and waited silently until we arrived at the airport.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and before I knew it, we arrived at the Tri State Area airport. My dad pulled into the parking lot and the four of us hopped out. I glanced up into the air and watched as a plane flew up and over us. Soon that will be me… soon I'll be on a plane heading to England all by myself.

I made my way to the back to grab my bad and guitar case. I looked up at Phineas, who was watching me with sad eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and placed my arm on his shoulder. He finally cracked a smile and placed his arm on my shoulder as well.

All four of us walked inside the airport and headed towards the luggage drop. After I got my bag and guitar case checked I walked back to dad, Phineas and Isabella. They had non-flying guest passes so they could stay with me until I had to get unto the plane. After we all made it through security, the four of us walked over to where my flight was departing from. Once we reached the gate, we all sat down in empty chairs. Phineas and dad sat in either side of me and Isabella sat on the other side of Phineas.

My dad was looking around nervously, "I don't like the idea of you going on a plane all alone…"

I shrugged at my dad. It was a little late for him to be saying this after all.

He sighed and tried to smile at me, "Well… you're a smart guy, Ferb. I'm sure you'll be alright when you're on the plane."

I nodded my head and looked at Phineas, who has been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole trip. I went to speak to him when a ladies voice spoke out through an intercom,

_Flight 43 to London, England is now boarding._

That was my flight. I gulped and stood up on my feet. This moment definitely came too soon for my liking. Isabella walked up to me first and smiled,

"I'll miss you, Ferb…"

I smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. I quickly whispered into ear,

"Please look after Phineas for me… try to keep him happy."

She nodded against my shoulder and whispered back, "I will…"

I pulled back and gave her another smile before turning to my dad. He opened up his arms and I walked into them. He held me tightly and slowly stroked my hair as I buried my head into his neck. This would be the first time that we would be apart for more then a week. He's gone on business trips without me plenty of times, but whenever he went out of the county or longer then a week, the family would always go with him.

He kissed the side of my head and spoke, "Be good son… I'll miss you."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I choked out, "I will and I'll miss you too…"

He pulled back and looked at my face, "I love you, Ferb… I love you so much."

"I love you too dad…"

He kissed my forehead before finally letting go of my shoulders. Lastly, I turned to my brother. He had tears already in his eyes as I walked over to him. He threw his arms around me and started crying openly. I put my arms around him and gave his back a rub to try and sooth him. He choked out a few words,

"I'll miss you Ferb… please come home soon… I love you so much, brother."

I felt my tears finally running down my face. Hearing my brother so broken and sad made the waterworks spring into my eyes. I held Phineas closer and whispered,

"I'll miss you so much, Phin. And I promise that I will come back soon. I love you so much Phineas… you have no idea how much I do…"

I started choking on my own words as tears started streaming down my face. I felt my dad's comforting arms holding me once again and I even felt Isabella placing a hand on my shoulder. We were all a mess… I have never seen us so broken down before.

_Final boarding call for Flight 43 to London, England…_

Dad finally pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Okay you had… better get going before you miss your flight."

I nodded as I pulled away from Phineas. His eyes were puffy and red, but he still somehow looked like my happy go lucky little brother. I smiled at him as I rubbed his hair,

"Take care Phin… and remember, keep smiling."

He wiped his nose and nodded at me. He gave me a wide smile and tilted his head up. There's my brave Phineas. I gave him a thumb up before turning to the gate. I glanced once more over my shoulder at the three people I loved so much before I started walking to the gate. The lady standing at the entrance scanned my ticket and motioned me forward. I walked past her and cast one more look over my shoulder. My dad was frowning sadly as he waved, Phineas looked at me with bright eyes and waved at me as well and Isabella stood right next to Phineas and watched me with sad eyes. I gave them all another small smile and one last thumb up before finally turning to the long hallway that would lead me to my plane.

I tried not to cry again as I continued walking towards the entrance of the plane. I've cried enough at this moment to last me awhile. Soon I was greeted by a few flight attendants before boarding the plane. I nodded at them politely as I searched out my seat. I had a window seat towards the front of the plane, so it didn't take me too long to find my seat. I scooted over to my seat and sat down. After I buckled up, I pulled out my iPod from my pocket and opened up my iBooks app. While I was reading, I suddenly felt the plane starting to move. I shut off my iPod for a little while so I could look out the window. I watched as the plane began to back away from the airport. I squinted my eyes and saw three familiar people standing in the large window. Phineas waved up at me, so I smiled and waved back. Judging by his movements, I knew that he was going to be alright without me for a while.

Soon I couldn't see them anymore. The plane started moving towards the runway and I knew this was it... I am really leaving Danville. I am leaving home for almost the whole summer. I am leaving everyone I love behind. Another tear trailed down my face but I quickly wiped it away. I put on a brave face and braced myself for what's to come.

As the plane's engine got revved up, I found myself whispering under my breath,

"Goodbye Danville... I'll be coming home soon."

Soon after I said that, the plane started to gain speed. I felt the plane beginning to ascend into the sky. When I looked out the window I could see the tops of trees and soon the tops of buildings. This was really it... I am going to England now. There is no turning back now...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's bad. I was not feeling well when I wrote this so... yeah, that's it... Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chapter soon. :) Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter. :)**

**Stinkfly3: What makes you think that?**

**Nomsworth: I know but, it will get kind of happier. :)**

**CP3A: I know a little sad, but it will get better. I promise. :D**

**Michi41: Aw thanks... I guess I thought it was bad because I wasn't feeling well when I wrote it...**

**Leopardlover1002: Aw Feel better soon! :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Yes, yes you sense another story. **

**sldlovespandf15: Thanks so much. :)**

**Nevermore: Oh I'm glad, thanks! XD**

**GREEN DAY FAN 4277: I can't update this everyday... lol... but I'll do it as often as I can.**

**thewolfstar: It made you cry? Wow... well thanks for saying that it's good. :)**

**WordNerb93: I know... :( mean Annie.**

**Okay I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I read part of the way to England, but I also ended up falling asleep for the rest of the trip. My eye fluttered open as soon as I heard a woman's voice over the speaking announcing our safe landing. I sat up straighter and stretched my arms out and over my head. I looked out the small window and saw that it was dark outside. But I could still see the familiar city and my old home… London. I stuffed my iPod back into my pocket and watched as we pulled up to the gate. It was raining outside so I quickly regretted not wearing a sweater or a jacket. Hopefully I won't have to go outside for very long.

Once we were safely pulled up to the gate, the doors opened and everyone was told that they could get out. I shuffled in behind some other people and followed them off the plane. Once I was out of the stuffy plane I took in a deep breath and looked around the airport. There were many people waiting to get on their planes and they all spoke with what other people call 'British accents.'

I made my over to the baggage area and waited for my luggage to arrive. While I waited I looked around for anyone familiar. Nobody told me who was picking me up. I secretly hoped it wasn't going to be Mark; I had no interest in being alone with him in a car.

Once my luggage came, I grabbed it and began looking around for somebody familiar. I squinted my eyes when I saw an older man holding up a sign that said 'Ferb Fletcher' on it. He didn't look like anyone I know or knew, but I walked over to him anyway.

When he saw me, he gave me a small smile and nodded his head,

"Good evening… you must be Ferb Fletcher, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, yes I am."

"I could tell because you've got your mum's hair. I am your driver, you may call me Fredrick."

I smiled politely and nodded my head.

He motioned for me to follow him, "Your ride awaits Mr. Fletcher."

Mr. Fletcher? Dang, hearing someone call me that makes me feel kind of old. Now I know how my dad feels when people call him that.

I followed Fredrick outside and was soon hit with cold raindrops. I shivered a bit and held my arms around myself until I saw my ride. Fredrick opened the door of a huge stretch limo and motioned me to hop in. I did and once he closed the door, I set my stuff down and looked around. There were sparkly lights on the ceiling, a small television in the corner, champagne in an icebox, an intercom, a radio and comfortable seats. I lied down on the seat and placed my arms behind my head. Now this was the life.

I heard Fredrick's voice talking to me through the intercom, "Sit back and relax, Mr. Fletcher… we'll be pulling up to the house in about fifteen minutes."

I had no idea how to reply back to him, so I just nodded while sitting up to look out the window. I watched as we pulled out of the airport and made our way further into London. Part of a song from this movie called Sweeney Todd began to fill my mind as we drove on,

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit__  
><em>_and the vermin of the world inhabit it__  
><em>_and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit__  
><em>_and it goes by the name of London...__  
><em>_At the top of the hole sit the privileged few__  
><em>_Making mock of the vermin in the lonely zoo__  
><em>_turning beauty to filth and greed...__  
><em>_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders,__  
><em>_for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru__  
><em>_but there's no place like London!_

I grinned at that, I mean don't get me wrong… I love London, it's the city where I was born and raised for a few years. But the fact that I'm here to see Annie makes me think that this place may now be a great black pit.

I continued to look out the window and watched as we passed some familiar storefronts. A small memory crept into my mind. I was probably around four when Annie and I went shopping one day. I remember her being in a hurry, and pulling on my hand to get me to follow her, while I was eyeing everything and having all of these 'what if…' thoughts. Once we reached some sort of bread store, she let go of my hand and began ordering some baked good supplies. Me, being the curious one, started looking at all the different breads when something outside caught my eye. I don't remember what it was, just that it was enough for me to push open the shop door and step outside. While I was watching for a few minutes, I suddenly felt myself being turned around and being smacked across my face. My eyes grew wide with shock at first, and when I saw it was Annie doing this, I began crying. Instead of offering me comfort or forgiveness for walking off, she smacked me again and grabbed my hand, mouthing that we were going straight home now. I cried the whole way, and wailed even louder when she threatened to hit me again if I wasn't quiet. Once we reached home, she shoved me towards the stairs and ordered me upstairs. I went upstairs and continued crying until my dad got home. When he came into my room and saw my pitiful state, he scooped me up into his arms and began comforting me.

That year is when I can remember Annie turning violent and starting arguments with my dad. He used to confront her everytime she hit me, but she would only say what I did wrong and how I deserved it. The two of them had different ideas when it came to disciplining me. My dad preferred to sit me down and make me listen to a long and heart wrenching lecture, while Annie chose physical punishment by either hitting me, or pushing me down to the ground. I kind of have to wonder if she'll still treat me the same way. After all, I am only sixteen… I'm still considered a child to some.

"Mr. Fletcher we have arrived." is what I heard next over the intercom.

I looked out my window and my mouth nearly dropped. We started pulling up to the driveway of this huge white mansion. Even though it was dark outside, I could tell that it was probably four stories tall and was almost half as long as a football field. Once we pulled up to the front entrance, I grabbed my luggage and stepped out of the limo. It was only drizzling outside now, but it was still kind of chilly. My eyes wandered the area in wonder. This is definitely not the house I lived in for a few years… or was it?

More lights came on as the front door opened. I instantly recognized who stepped outside. It was Annie. She was carrying a large black umbrella and she wore this very tight green dress and high heels that looked painful to walk in. The funny thing is, she still looked so young and fit. Almost like the years have bypassed her and left her still young and beautiful. Yes I'll admit it, even though I don't like her, she is a very attractive woman to look upon.

She continued walking my way and smiled wide,

"Ferb darling, it's so good to see you. Come give your mummy a big hug."

I set on a smile as she walked up to me and hugged me tight. I wrinkled my nose at whatever perfume she poured on herself. It was strong and it smelled like Lavender. While she hugged me tighter, I looked up ahead and felt myself frown. Mark stood in the doorway entrance… watching me with eagle eyes. His expression seemed unreadable, but I could already tell that I'm not welcomed here at all. Behind him, I though I saw a small little boy peek out from behind a curtain. When I tried to take a closer look, the boy disappeared back behind the curtain. By then, Annie pulled away from me and held my face. She gave me a large smile and sighed,

"My, my… look how tall and handsome you've got. You look so much like your father."

In my mind I was screaming, 'How would you know? You haven't talked to us in over ten years!' But on the outside, I only nodded and gave her a small smile.

"And you're still quiet I see… just like how your father was when I first met him. Don't worry, you'll soon grow out of it."

Little does she know, being quiet its what makes me… well, me. Mark came walking over and I felt my shoulders tense up. He stopped when he was about three feet away from me and started looking me up and down. I was very uncomfortable with the way he was eyeing me. He finally folded his arms and spoke,

"You look exactly like the little brat that left here ten years ago…"

I frowned at him and returned his glare. Boy, this summer is going to be a blast."

Annie put her arm through his and gave us both happy glances, "Well Ferb, let's get you inside and out of this rain. We have someone that we would like you to meet as well."

I nodded and followed them inside, noticing that Mark was still giving me a cold glare whenever he could. Once we walked inside I was blown away. The inside of the house reminded me of a palace. There were fancy carpets lining the floors, a huge glass chandelier hung above us, there were rooms everywhere and the staircase was made of marble. This couldn't possibly be the same house I used to live in, could it?

Annie looked around and called out, "Ashford come here sweetie."

The same boy I saw peeking his head out the window, came walking out of one of the rooms. He had brown hair with streaks of green here and there that covered most of his forehead and he wore blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath. I carefully watched him as he slowly walked over to Annie and grabbed her leg. She smiled down at him before looking up at me,

"Ferb this is Ashford, he's you little half brother. Ash, tell Ferb how old you are?"

Ash looked shyly up at me before burying his head into his mum's leg. I smiled sweetly at him and went to speak, when Mark cut in,

"Ashford Randell Moore do what your mother told you!"

I quickly frowned and glared up at Mark. That's no way to talk to a young boy, but Ash did what he was bidden to do after that. He held up four fingers to me and muttered,

"Four…"

I smiled wide at the young child, "Hello Ash… I have a feeling you and I are going to be great friends."

Ash gave me a tiny smile before hiding behind his mum's leg again. Annie chuckled and looked up at me,

"Your nine-year-old sister Layla should be home from her piano lesson in a little bit. Until then, shall we show you your room?"

I nodded my head and watched as she carefully picked up Ash and held him up by her chest. As I walked behind her and Mark, Ash looked over his mum's shoulder and gave me another shy look. Watching the way he acted reminded me of how I used to be as a small child. I only hope that Annie and Mark are treating him better then how they treated me. I gave him a small smile and waved at him. He gave me a blank look before curling and uncurling his fingers at me.

After we climbed the marble stairs to the top floor, Annie walked past four rooms before finally opening up one of the doors.

"This will be your room," Annie spoke, "I hope it's comfortable."

I walked in and took a look around. There was a huge king sized bed with a purple comforter covering it, a huge dresser and a mirror, a sliding glass door which led to my own balcony, a phone was on the small nightstand by my bed and on top of it all… I had my own bathroom.

I glanced back at Annie and gave her an approving nod. She gave me a relived smile and nodded towards the phone,

"You have your own line, feel free to call whoever you want, and we have a couple of servants around who can bring you anything you need. There's an indoor swimming pool on the second level in case you feel like swimming and the kitchen is… well, I'm guessing that you're going to want to explore and figure out things for yourself, right?"

I smiled and gave her a small nod.

"Very well… I'll let you get unpacked and settled. Fell free to find the kitchen to get something to eat."

I nodded again, "Thank you…"

She gave me a small nod before turning away. Mark still stood in the doorway, glaring at me with his icy cold glare. I returned the glare and folded up my arms.

He snickered at me, "Still stubborn as ever, eh? Guess your daddy never beat that kind of crap out of you."

I narrowed my eyes, "My father did a fine job raising me…"

"So you do speak? I thought that maybe you were a mute or something."

I continued to glare and even felt a growl form in my throat. I truly detest this horrible man.

He snickered again and pointed a finger at me, "Just so you know, on a normal basis dinner is at six sharp. If you're late, well then that's your loss. And don't you dare get in my way boy, I am still stronger then you and won't hesitate to take you down."

"Yeah," I replied arrogantly, "well I'd like to see you try."

He gave me a dangerous look, "Don't tempt me, kid."

With that, he exited the room and closed the door. Once I was sure he was gone, I collapsed on my insanely large bed and moaned. I knew it would probably be best to stay out of his way for the time that I'm here, but another part of me wanted to see how far I could try his patience.

I decided that it was probably time to notify my real family about my safe trip here. I picked up the phone and began dialing a bunch of numbers. I heard it ring twice before someone picked it up,

"Hello Flynn/Fletcher residence."

Tears sprung into my ears when I heard the familiar voice, "Hey mum… it's Ferb."

I heard her gasp, "Ferb? Is it really you? Oh, baby I was hoping you would call."

I heard a rustle in the background and could hear my dad's and Phineas's eager voices, "Honey are you alright? Are you somewhere safe?"

"Yes mum, I made it safely to the house. The plane ride was really smooth, no delays or anything."

"That's good to hear… oh, hang on, your father is practically begging for the phone…" I heard a little rustle and soon heard my dad's voice, "Ferb?"

"Hey dad…"

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Is your mum treating you fine?"

"Dad, everything is fine. She was… actually pretty nice to me, unlike Mark."

"That scumbag still living with her, huh?"

"Yeah, they even had two children together. The boy, Ashford is very shy but polite and I haven't met Layla yet."

"I pity them… having a dad like that. Son be honest with me, are you sure you're going to be okay without me there? I can come and-"

"No, stay with the family dad, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

I smiled into the phone, "Positive."

"Okay well… there's someone else here who really want's to speak to you. Hang on a sec…" I heard another rustling sound and soon my brother's voice filled my ears, "Ferb!"

"Hey Phineas."

"Ferb we miss you so much, Perry really misses you too. He's just moping on your bed, wondering when you're going to come home."

I chuckled, "Well keep him company while I'm gone then."

"How are you doing? You're not going to stay there forever, are you?"

"Phineas relax… I promise that I will come home soon. I could never leave you behind for long."

"Oh good, I just thought that… I don't know, you'd find someone to replace me."

"Phineas Flynn don't be ridiculous, I could never EVER replace you."

"I'm glad to hear that… it's so good to hear your voice, Ferb."

"Thanks Phineas… you too."

"Okay dad wants the phone back, so call again soon. I love you bro."

"Love you too, Phin… bye."

I heard the phone being switch back over to my dad, "Okay old chap, I should let you go. Make sure to call us every once in a while, okay?"

"Don't worry dad, I will."

"Good… I love you son."

"Love you too dad, talk to you later."

"Goodbye…"

I slowly hung up the phone and leaned back on my bed. I wiped my eyes and took in a deep breath. Less then twenty-four hours have gone by and I already miss my family so much. Yes, this was definitely going to be a long summer.

I heard a small knock on the door, so I quickly sat back up. When the door opened, a young girl with curly brown hair peeked her head in.

"Hello," she spoke softly, "you must be Ferb, my name is Layla. And," she motioned to Ash who was now peeking his head in, "I'm sure you met Ash, correct?"

I nodded my head and motioned them to come in. She pushed the door open all the way and slowly walked in. She wore a sky blue dress, white tights and black shoes with small heels.

She gave a little curtsy, "How do you do?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Is this formality really necessary?"

"Father says that we should be polite when meeting new people. This is what my etiquette teacher taught me."

Etiquette teacher? Mark hired his daughter an etiquette teacher?

She gave a little giggle, "I love you hair, it looks like mum's."

I smiled as I ran my hand in my hair, "Thanks… she is my mum after all too."

"So… that would make us siblings, correct?"

I shrugged, "Yes… half siblings I suppose."

Layla clasped her hands together and looked down at Ash, "Did you hear that Ash? We have an older brother! And he's from America."

Ash looked up at me, then back at his sister and then back at me, "What's America like?" he asked,

"Well," I started, "it's… like England, only people there talk strange and eat odd things."

Layla's eyes grew wide, "Really? Do they eat cow eyes and sheep bladders?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Not quite like that…"

"Ferb can Ash and I show you around the house? It's awfully large and easy to get lost in here."

I pretended to think for a moment, "I suppose that's a good idea… wouldn't want to wander into a wardrobe and get brought to a brand new world, huh?"

Layla gasped, "You've read the Chronicles of Narnia? Oh, I love those books. I love reading so much, do you?"

I nodded as I stood up. She rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'll show you around. Maybe later we can stop by the library downstairs and Ash could pick out a book for you to read to us. Oh, would you please?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when I looked down to see Ash shyly taking my hand. I smiled down at him and nodded,

"Yes, yes I will."

As we all walked out to explore the house, I soon began to love these two children. The way Layla pointed things out, the way Ash tried to say big words… it was utterly adorable. These two are so sweet… I can't understand how they could be this way when they live with a man like Mark. I made myself a silent promise to look after these two while I'm here. I aimed to be the best older half brother they could ever hope for.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Things aren't going to be all depressing and gloomy for Ferb... :) Thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :)**

**PandF785: Who doesn't hate Mark? lol I know I don't like him either...**

**supersexyghotmew95: lol... I don't know if I could. Thanks for reading though. ;)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I know right... yeah, bazooka time! he he he...**

**Stinkfly3: Guess we'll see what happens... XD**

**Spacepotato2: Ash is adorable. :)**

**Ella Unlimited: Thanks so much for reading. Glad you like it, and yeah the kids are sweet, aren't they? :)**

**thewolfstar: Ferb's living the life, yeah... but for how long?**

**AgentAsianAstro: lol... I know exactly what's going to happen to Mark. Don't worry. ;D and aw, thanks so much. :)**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: he he he... we'll see what happens I guess. **

**MissGuardianAngel: Thanks so much! Wouldn't that be nice? A gateway to Narnia... :)**

**Michi41: Well someone should be nice to Ferb while he's there. So why not the kids?**

**Nevermore: Nope, you can kick it once I'm done with him. XD**

**WordNerb93: Thanks, and glad that there's some sort of a balance.**

**Lummie: It's alright... and I'm updating as fast as I can! :)**

**Hard Coaster: ha ha ha... :D**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>~Ferb's POV ~<em>

I awoke the next morning and almost didn't remember where I was. Once I took a quick look around, it all came back to me. After I kicked off my covers I strode over to the window and looked out. The sun was shining bright today, and when I opened up the door a nice cool breeze blew in. I decided that today was the perfect morning to go for a jog. I changed into a plain t-shirt; sweat pants and a pair of sneakers.

Once I grabbed my iPod, I walked towards the door and opened it up. I stuck my head out into the hallway and took a peek around. Once I was sure no one was around, I closed the door silently and crept through the hallway until I reached the stairs. I took the liberty of sliding down the banister and hopping off when I reached the end. Once I made it to the front door, I opened it up slowly and slipped out. Once outside, I filled my lungs with cool clear London air. Even though the house was large, it was rather stuffy for my taste.

After putting on my headphones and turning on my favorite music, I began my jog. I swung my arms back and forth and looked around to make sure I could avoid any bystanders. My mouth moved slightly as I breathed in and out, keeping up a nice and steady pace. After about twenty minutes, I paused my jog and started breathing deeply. I had sweat on my forehead and the front of my shirt was soaked. It's much hotter out here now then it was when I first started. I glanced at my watch and decided that it was probably time to head back to the house before anyone wondered where I went.

As I went to turn, something or someone ran full force into me. I flew back a couple of feet before landing on my butt. I yanked my headphones out of my ears and looked around. There was a redheaded girl slowly standing up behind me. I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed her arm to steady her.

She chuckled a little, "I am so sorry, I guess I wasn't watching… where I'm going?"

She looked up at me with a smile that soon faded into a shocked face. I frowned at her and looked around. What was she looking at? Was there someone who was with her?

"Ferb?"

I froze when I heard the girl say my name. I looked back at her and saw her mouth was a full 'O'. I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head.

"Ferb Fletcher… is that really you?"

I nodded again, "Yes it's me… and you are?"

The girl frowned again, "Don't you remember me?"

Remember her? I looked closely into her eyes and shook my head, "I'm sorry but I-"

Then it suddenly hit me. All of these memories that I have long forgotten are coming back. A young redheaded girl and I playing in her yard, pushing each other on the swings, laughing together, crying together… no it couldn't be…

"Adria?" I whispered,

She gave me a small smile, "Yes it's me."

I smiled wide and pulled her into a tight hug, to which she returned it. She laughed happily and spoke,

"I can't believe that it's you!"

I chuckled, "I can't believe that you still remember me."

She pulled back and gave me a playful punch, "Please, you're the only guy I know who has green hair. Of course I would remember you."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, "So um… how are you? It's been what, ten years since we've seen each other?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, it has been ten years. And… well, I'm great. I still live with both of my parents and I'm becoming quite a skillful dancer."

So show that she spoke true, she did a little graceful twirl and fell to her knees. Ferb gave her a small applause as she stood up.

"What about you?" Adria asked, "I haven't heard anything from you since you and your father left."

I smiled, "Everything was great. My dad remarried and I now have a younger step-brother, and older step-sister and a baby sister."

"Are they all… you know here? I'd love to say hi to your father again."

I frowned and shook my head, "N… no not exactly, you see my mu- I mean Annie wanted me to visit for the summer and… well here I am."

Adria folded her arms, "Well that doesn't sound right. Last time I heard she um… had no interest in your father or you. Why would you come if she still hates you?"

"She got lawyers involved. Said something about it's not fair that she doesn't get to see her son and…" I paused and looked over at her.

She nodded her head, "I fully understand… and yet I don't…"

"I know what you mean… I sense something weird about his whole situation as well."

Adira nodded again and gave me a reassuring smile, "Well for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here…"

I smiled gratefully at her as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Can I walk you back?" she asked, "I think I had enough running for today."

I nodded my head and the two of us began our walks home. On the way, she did most of the talking, which I didn't mind at all. I was mostly gazing at her and marveling on how grown up she looked. Her hair was still long and wavy like how it was when we were six, but the was something about her that seemed different… other then the fact that she's not a little girl anymore. She had a way about her that was full of elegance and beauty…. A way that I just couldn't put into words.

"… you should come."

That's when I noticed she was looking at me. I cleared my throat and spoke,

"Beg your pardon?"

She smiled, "I said that my mum and father would love to see you again. You should come over sometime and have dinner at our place."

I nodded at her, "I'd like a lot."

"Well great," she spoke while pulling out a gum wrapper from her pocket and a small pen from her waist pouch. She wrote something down and handed it to me, "that's my number. Give me a call when you want to come down and I'll arrange it."

I took the number from her and placed it safely into my pocket.

Once we stopped in front of my house, she looked up and around.

"I can't believe how big this place has gotten. Does it look different on the inside as well?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I should be off. It was good to see you again, Ferb and I… I'll talk to you later."

As she went to run off I called after her, "Adria!" she stopped and turned to face me. I shot her a small smile, "It was good to see you again as well."

She shot me another smile before turning around and running back to her home. I walked up to the house, slightly dazed. When I walked through the door, the first thing I heard was Mark's loud and obnoxious voice yelling. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. Layla came running out of one of the rooms and looked stunned to see me,

"Ferb! Where have you been? Father is really mad that you missed breakfast."

I groaned inwardly. How am I supposed to know when freaking breakfast is? I never got the memo.

I looked sweetly down at Layla and smiled, "I just went out to take a jog."

Before Layla could speak, Mark stomped into the room and froze when he saw me. His cold icy glare focused right on me.

"Layla" he spoke in between gritted teeth, "go upstairs."

"But father-" she went to speak,

"Don't talk back, do as you're told. Get upstairs now!"

Layla looked helplessly up at me and relented. After she disappeared upstairs, Mark crossed his arms and stared at me,

"Explain yourself."

I frowned and began to walk away, but he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Did you not hear me? I said explain yourself."

I felt a growl forming in my throat, "I went for a jog…"

"And you didn't tell anybody where you were going? No note or anything? We waited ten extra minutes at the table for you… ten extra minutes that could've been spent doing something useful."

I clenched my jaw, "Excuse me for messing up your day then…"

"Are you giving me cheek boy?"

I bit my tongue and kept quiet.

He smirked, "That's what I thought… and because you did happen to waste my time, you may skip your breakfast and lunch."

"No thanks," I spoke, "I am kind of hungry."

"Did that sound like a request? You cannot have anything to eat until dinner! That is your punishment."

I stifled a laugh, "My… punishment? What are you going to do? Send me to my room without my meal and make me face a corner?"

I saw Mark's hand twitching, "If I have to then so be it…"

I stepped closer to him and muttered, "You're not my father… you have no authority over me…" I grinned inwardly, "Now step aside you big fat stupid oaf."

I saw his hand fly up, ready to strike when Annie walked into the room. Mark quickly dropped his hand and turned away from me. Annie shot me a pleasant smile,

"Good morning Ferb, did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head.

'Well that's good, your breakfast is on the table in case you're hungry."

I side glanced at Mark while I said, "Why thank you, I am a bit hungry."

I heard a couple of whispered curses escape Mark's mouth as I walked into the dining room. Annie followed me in and talked at I sat down and ate,

"Okay I have an appointment today with a client, so I'll be gone most of the day. Layla will have a Latin lesson until noon and Mark will be working in his office. Feel free to entertain yourself."

I looked up from my food, "What about Ash?"

"He'll be up in his playroom for most of the day, but feel free to visit him as well. He loves having company."

I nodded again and continued eating. I heard Annie sigh and felt her brush my head lightly. I cringed and quickly look up at her. She brought her hand quickly back and backed away from me.

"I'll um… see you later, Ferb…"

As she walked out, I almost felt a twinge of guilt in my heart. I could tell that when I recoiled from her touch, she was hurt. But could she blame me? The last time she touched me was when she was striking me.

Once I finished up, a maid came over and took my plate. I gave her a polite nod before rising up from my seat and walking out. As I climbed up the stairs, I heard Mark yelling. I froze in my steps and looked all around, trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from. I suddenly heard the sound of a child crying out in pain, and I sprinted into action. The cry was coming from the upstairs, so I darted up the stairs until I heard the cry coming out loud and clear from behind a slightly open door.

I walked over to the door and opened it up. What I saw next nearly brought tears to my eyes. Small little Ash was curled up on the floor crying. His shirt was slightly pulled up in the back and I could see red angry welts peeking out. I crossed over to where he was and kneeled down beside him. I placed my hand on his head, and he whimpered.

"Hey Ash," I spoke softly, "it's okay buddy, it's me…"

Ash looked up at me. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from crying. He held his arms out and I picked him up, trying to be careful around his back area. I sat down with the young boy and gave his head a rub. He sniffed and looked sadly up at me,

"I was bad… I broke daddy's watch by accident."

A watch? The man beat the kid because he ACCIDENTLY broke a stupid watch? He whimpered and began to wipe his eyes again. I sighed and picked him up once again. I walked to his small little bathroom and set him on the sink. After I found the first aid kit, I nodded to him,

"Ash can I take off your shirt?"

Ash's eyes grew wide, "No! You're going to hit me too?"

"No, no, no… I'm going to help make the pain go away. See? I have some stuff here to help you feel better."

He eyed me for a minute before hesitantly lifting up his arms. I reached down and carefully took of his shirt and set it to the side. I turned him around so his back was facing me and winced at the sight. Ash's small had a few nasty welts from being beaten with something. No doubt they were going to be bruised within the next few days.

I hid my anger as I took out some ointment and began applying it to the child's back. Ash shuddered at my touch, but he stayed still for me. After I fixed him up, I placed his shirt back on and carefully lifted him up. He buried his head into my shoulder and held on tight to me. I walked back into his playroom and sat down cross-legged on the floor. I could feel Ash's tears soaking through a spot on my shirt, but I didn't care. He needed comfort right now, and it seems like I'm the only one who is either willing or capable of that.

I lightly rubbed his shoulders and hummed soothingly. Just like what my father used to do when I was younger. I soon felt his arms grow limp and heard a small little snore coming from his nose. I smiled down at him and carefully stood up. I found out that his playroom connected to his bedroom, so I walked into the bedroom and placed him on his bed so he was lying on his stomach. I brought the blanket up and over his shoulders and gave his hair a soft brush. He moaned lightly and a small smile appeared on his face.

After I quietly tiptoed out of the room, I shut the door and went in search of Mark. I felt my anger in me boiling over as I searched around. I soon heard his voice in another room nearby, so I stomped over in that direction. I heard his voice coming from behind a closed door, so I just went over to the knob and turned it. I stepped inside to a room that looked like a fancy office. Mark was on the phone, sitting at a desk in a huge comfy chair. When he saw me, he frowned and covered the handset on the phone,

"Do you mind?" he hissed at me, "I'm on the phone…"

I crossed my arms and stood stubbornly in place. He groaned and went back to his conversation on the phone,

"Yes Ben… I'm going to have to call you back… Um hm… bye."

After he hung up the phone, he turned angrily towards Ferb, "This better be good, boy…"

I clenched my teeth together, "Why did you hurt Ash?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the welts, Mark! I know you beat him, now why?"

"He was being clumsy, I went to pick him up, he grabbed unto my watch and the band broke."

I narrowed my eyes, "How could you? It was an accident! Besides with all the money you have, you could just go out and buy a new band made from gold."

Mark stood up and banged his fists on the desk, "Don't sass me kid! It's none of your business anyway."

"It is so… I am his half brother. He's part of my family."

"Well he's my son… and I shall reprehend him in anyway I see fit, whenever I think he deserves it."

"You won't be able to… if I report you."

Mark growled and made his way over by me. Something inside me told me to run, but I ignored that feeling. He approached me, put his hand on my throat and pushed me up against the wall. I gasped out and struggled to get away. He leaned in closer to me and whispered,

"Don't you stand here and threaten me, you piece of filth. I know people, who would win my case, should you choose to report me. You have no proof you have no witnesses. You. Got. Nothing!"

As he spoke those last words, he tightened his grip around my throat. I gagged against his tight grip and continued to struggle.

"Watch your back, boy… and get out of my office."

He shoved me to the ground and I began breathing in deeply and coughing. I glared up at him as he pointed to the door. I struggled up towards the door and walked out. After I closed the door, I stumbled over to my room and shut the door. I walked up to the mirror and took a look at my neck. I could see red marks where Mark had grabbed me. They would soon fade, but his hate and anger towards me wouldn't. Neither would his anger towards young little Ash… or even Layla. Who what he's done to her?

I flopped down on the bed and half thought about calling my dad. But what would I say? What could he do about Mark? Not much considering he's halfway across the world. I needed to talk to someone… I needed someone to make me feel better. I got my answer when I stuck my hand into my pocket and felt a small crinkle of paper. I pulled out the gum wrapper and unfolded it. Adira's number was calling out to me, telling me to make the call.

I smiled to myself as I grabbed the phone and dialed up the digits. I heard it ring three times before Adira's voice filled my head.

"Ello?" she spoke,

"Hello Adria it's Ferb… listen if your offer is still up for dinner, I would like to come over tonight… if that's alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a loooooong chapter? :) Thanks for reading... review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! xD**

**WordNerb93: I went back and checked... I did mention you. Dun dun DUN! What's gonna happen?**

**Spacepotato2: Sounds like a plan... lol**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I think aside from Ferb, I like Ash a lot!**

**thewolfstar: lol yes and yes, Mark is a meanie.**

**Michi41: Everyone seems to think that Mark's a jerk... I wonder why? lol**

**Lummie: I'm glad you're able to picture things. I try to set up a scene in my mind and write it out in a way so people can also see my vision.**

**AgentAsianAstro: You want to hit him with his broken watch? Well go ahead then. :)**

**Nomsworth: lol... if you did that, there would be no story here...**

**Leopardlover1002: Watch the language! lol... good thing I set up the profanity filter... xD**

**Nevermore: That's Mark for you... big fat piece of turd!**

**CP3A: I don't think llamas eat people though... lol**

**Mary Penelope: Uh... I'm not sure, but I guess let's just say that Annie had REALLY good lawyers to plead her case. After all, she and Mark are millionaires... oh and thanks for reading. :)**

**Hard Coaster: I know... sigh...**

**StarrKiwi: Oh wow, thanks so much for saying so. That means a lot. :)**

**Sierra-275: He has brown hair, dark brown eyes, he's strong built, tall and mostly wears a frown. Does that help? Thanks for reading. :)**

** Annonomas Chicken: Thank you so much! XD**

**I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

The rest of the morning rolled on without too much problems. Mark stayed in his study and I stayed in my room away from Mark. The last thing I need to do is draw attention to myself. I entertain myself by playing a few songs on my guitar, and waited for Ash to wake. When he did wake up from his nap, he came into my room and asked if I would play blocks with him. I happily followed him into the playroom and that's what the two of us did up until noon. We went downstairs together to get some lunch, and found Layla in the dining room eating cucumber sandwiches. After we all had our fill, Layla begged me to read her and Ash a story in the library. I took each of their hands and we went into the book filled room, where I told them to pick out whichever book they wanted me to read.

I made myself comfortable on the couch and watched the two children pick something out. Finally they both came bounding over and Ash handed me a book. I smiled when I saw the title,

"The Secret Garden, huh?"

Layla nodded, "Mummy used to read this to us… but she never finished it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well that just won't do… a good book should never go unfinished."

She giggled and climbed up on my right side, and Ash climbed up on my left. Layla quickly turned the pages of the book that was in my lap and pointed,

"There… that's where we left off."

I nodded my head slightly and began to read the words out loud. I read for about an hour or so out loud to my little brother and sister. Just then, a man stuck his head in and cleared his throat.

"Miss Layla, you're ten minutes late for your violin lesson with me."

Layla gasped and quickly hopped off of the couch, "I'm so sorry, sir… I must've lost track of time and-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to report your tardiness to your father at once."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up, "Sir it's just ten minutes, surely you can make up the time or even work overtime."

The man sighed, "I'm only following her father's instructions. If she keeps me waiting, I am to find her and report her right away."

I heard Layla gulp. I knew I had to do something, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Good sir," I spoke, "couldn't you just let this slide this once? It's my fault anyway she was held up. If anyone should be held accountable for inconveniencing you, it should be I."

He sighed and just shrugged his shoulders, "I cannot go against Mark's orders, it is my duty to report her when she misbehaves."

"As far as I'm concerned, she has done nothing wrong. Maybe it was just you who wasn't looking hard enough for her, did you ever think of that?"

The man folded his arms over his chest, "Young man, you cannot stand here and accuse me of-"

"Oh but I think I can do whatever I want… now either give the girl her violin lesson, or get out."

I can't believe that those words escaped my mouth. And judging by the look he's giving me, I don't think he can either. He clears his throat and beckons to Layla,

"Come now… before we waste anymore time."

Layla cast me a sad look before obediently following him. Once they left I looked back to Ash and smiled,

"So… what do you want to do now?"

He looked up with me wearing a worried look. I frowned at this, "Hey what's wrong?"

He blinked twice before whispering, "Daddy's going to be mad at you… you were disrespectful to Layla's tutor."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes as I knelt down next to him, "He's not going to be mad at me, Ash… and you know why?"

The young boy shook his head so I leaned down and whispered, "Because he's not going to know…"

Ash's eyes grew wider, "You're not going to tell him? But he hates lies…"

"Ash I am not going to lie, if he asks me if I have mouthed off to him, then I'll have to say yes."

Ash looked a little confused, but he shrugged his shoulders. He hopped off of the couch and walked towards his playroom. I followed him and paused when I heard some more raised voices. It sounded like Annie and Mark to me. Once Ash disappeared into his room, I crept over to Mark's office and listened in to the argument from behind the door.

"He's nothing but trouble," Mark's voice rang out, "I don't want him here in my house for the whole summer!"

"Mark please," Annie spoke up, "he's my son, and you told me once that every parent has a right to see their child."

"I meant the children that came from the spouse they are currently married to!"

"I don't see the problem here, Ferb has been a dear to his sister and brother and they seem to enjoy having him here… as do I."

"You told me years ago that you hated him! Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I… I never could hate him. I was just mad with his father and… I just took it all out on Ferb at the time. I'm just trying to have the chance to reconnect with him again."

"I think it's something else… I think you're trying to love Ferb more then OUR children."

"How could you say that? I love all of my children…"

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore… I have loads of work to do before dinner…"

I heard Annie sigh and saw the knob starting to turn. I quickly backed away and hid into another room. I peeked out from behind the wall and watched as Annie sadly walked away. Once she was out of sight I walked out of the room and went to follow her. That's when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see Mark watching me.

"You know," he spoke up, "it's not polite at all to eavesdrop on other peoples conversation."

I narrowed my eyes, 'How did you-"

"I didn't put a camera outside of my office for decoration… now come in my office, think we should have a little chat."

I didn't really want to, but his warning look told me otherwise. When I walked into his office, he shut the door and motioned to an empty seat,

"Take a seat, you're going to need it."

I slowly sat down and watched as Mark picked up a cigar box and pulled a cigar out. He motioned to me,

"You want one?"

I inched away, "No thanks… smoking kills."

He shrugged his shoulder and started lighting up his cigar. Once he got it lit, he sat down in his huge arm chair and motioned to me,

"So… are you happy here so far?"

I shrugged slightly, "I'm… enjoying spending time with Layla and Ash…"

"Good, very good… so um, have you h talked to your mum about anything? Anything at all?"

"Nope… actually she hasn't had any time to spend with me since I came here."

"Hm… I see. So how's your father doing? You do you two get on each others nerves everyday?"

I raised an eyebrow, "He's fine… and actually he and I have a strong bond."

"Really? I would've thought that… well with you being a teenager in all, you would've outgrown your daddy."

"I will never outgrow my father… and is there a point to this talk? I have other things that I could be doing."

Mark snickered at me, "So you think you're living the great life, huh Ferb Fletcher? You have a father that loves you. A whole new family across the sea that loves you. A biological mum that's trying her best to love you…"

I crossed my arms, "Could you get to the point?"

"Let me make this clear," Mark spoke leaning forward towards my direction, "as far as I'm concerned, you're not welcome here in my house. But because I'm all for making your mother happy, I decided to suck up my resentment towards you and let you stay with us. Now wasn't that nice of me?"

"You haven't sucked up your hatred towards me? You nearly slapped me across the face earlier today."

"True, true… but anyway let's put our differences aside for one moment and just… talk. Have you visited Dalia's grave yet?"

I blinked on confusion, "Wha- no. Who the heck is Dalia?"

Mark looked a little puzzled for a moment, then a surprised grinned spread across his face, "Oh I get it… you don't know about her, do you? Ha, and you said that you and your father have a tight bond…"

"That's because we do! Now who is Dalia?"

"Your older sister of course."

I blinked twice and shook my head, "Impossible... I'm the only child my father and Annie had."

"Is that what they told you? Is that what you've been told all these years?"

"Mark I don't have any older siblings."

Mark shrugged, "Well you don't anymore, thanks to your father."

I bit my bottum lip, "My father would never lie or hide anything from me..."

Mark sighed, "This just shows that true honesty between a father and his son just does not exist..."

I quickly sat up and banged my fist against the desk, "You're a liar Mark! If I had an older sister, I would already know!"

Mark stood up as well, "Oh really? Prove it then, go call your father and ask him if he misses Dalia."

"Why should I do that? He's going to just tell me that there is no Dalia."

"If he does, then I think you should start to question who and what you put your trust in..."

I turned away from him and went to exit his office. As I left, Mark called out to me, "Just call him and ask him... see what happens."

I trudged back into my room and shut the door. I could feel my anger boiling inside of me. How dare Mark spread these lies about my father... I bet he's only doing this just to tear me and him apart. Well it's not going to work...

I sat down on my bed and suddenly glanced at the phone. I knew I shouldn't let what Mark said bother me, but I did feel a twinge of doubt and wonder in my mind. Why would Mark tell me that I have... or had a sister? I'm an only child... well, I'm the only child my dad and Annie had. I looked at the phone once more and decided that maybe I should call up the house and just... you know, check on things. I picked up the phone and began dialing up my dad's number. The phone rang a couple of times, and I heard my dad's voice as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me?"

"Oh Ferb, what a nice surprise. How are you doing? Is everything going alright?"

I gulped and nodded my head, "Yeah everything's fine... how's everything going in America."

While my father talked about the family, my thoughts strayed back to what Mark said...

_This just shows that true honesty between a father and his son just does not exist..._

Hearing that shouldn't have bothered me, but for some reason it did. Trying to tell myself that my dad wouldn't hide anything from me was suddenly getting less believable...

"Ferb are you still there?" my dad asked,

"Yes, yes I'm still here..." I answered,

"Son is something bothering you? You sound a tad distant..."

"Father would you... ever lie or hide anything from me?"

"Ferb wha-? Of course not, you know I would never hide anything from you."

"Then I guess you won't mind me asking about Dalia? For starters who is she really?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review? xD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**How's this for a quick update? :)**

**Michi41: sniff sniff... I think you're right... I smell tension too. ;)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Please don't die... here's the next chapter.**

**AgentAsianAstro: I could always picture an older Ferb great with kids.I'm sorry, I'll update this whenever I can, but I do have other stories that need attention too... DON'T RUSH ME! lol just kidding just kidding... ;D Ferb would break his precious guitar on Mark's useless body! lol**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: Dun dun DUN! And I know, that teacher needed to be told off... he's too brainwashed by Mark and his nastiness...**

**Anonomas Chicken: No problem. ;) I answer all my reviewers for this story... including ones who don't have an account or logged in. Thanks so much. :)**

**thewolfstar: Don't be scared... well maybe a little...**

**Leopardlover1002: Ah okay, and yes, yes he is! lol**

**Spacepotato2: Yes the plot is thickening up just nicely...**

**Lummie: Er... Mark is still a big meanie, don't worry. I like, but don't like cliffhangers. I like leaving them, but don't like it when other people leave them... lol. Especially when its a BIG hanger.**

**Fauntleroy and Walter: Hmmm... maybe... read on to get your answer. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

The silence my dad was giving me was very unsettling. As soon as I asked the question, he became silent for almost a minute. I finally took a deep breath and spoke again,

"Dad… are you still there?"

I thought I heard him gulp as he answered, "Yes son, I'm still here… um, where did you here about Dalia?"

"Mark said something about her…"

There was another long pause. I now have an uneasy feeling in my chest about all of this, I'm wishing now that I had just let it go and not asked my dad about any of this. I heard my dad sigh and speak up,

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"He said that Dalia was my older sister or something, and that it's your fault she's not here… dad come on, just tell me that Mark is lying already so I can-"

"Mark's not lying son… Dalia was your older sister."

I gripped the phone tighter and sat down on my bed. I remained silent at this, at this moment I didn't know what to say or think at all…

"She... she is?" I asked faintly, "But how... I mean..."

"Ferb let me explain," my dad quickly spoke up, "yes it's true, Dalia was your older sister… she was four years older then you and…"

"Dad," I spoke up, "you're saying 'was'. Does that mean she's…"

My father sighed sadly, "She's dead son… she was five when she died."

"So I was only... one?"

"Yes… well almost one that is…"

I took a deep breath in, "Why didn't you ever tell me about her? Why would you hide something like this from me?"

"Ferb I am so sorry, I was planning on telling you. Honestly I was, it just… never seemed the right time."

"It never seemed the right time? Dad I'm sixteen years old! Besides that, we tell each other everything."

"I know I know… it was just me who wasn't ready to talk about it and it's… it's my fault that she isn't here anymore."

"What happened…" I asked,

"Your mother was working one day, and I had off, so I decided to take Dalia and you into London to shop and explore the streets. We were walking around for a couple of ours and you started to get fussy. I attempted to calm you down, and when you finally did; I turned around to find out what Dalia wanted to do next when… she wasn't there anymore. I looked around all over the place and began to panic. I called the police and they began searching as well. They… they couldn't find her anywhere and they ended up telling me that they'd call me when they found her and sent me home. Annie and I began placing phone calls in hopes that someone found her wandering around, but so far no one heard from her. A few days went by and…"

I heard him pull the phone away from his ear and what I assumed was him clearing his nose and wiping his eyes. I heard him pick the phone back up and he continued talking with a quaver in his voice,

"A few days went by and the police came to our house to tell us that they… they found her body on the outskirts of London."

Tears began welling up in my eyes. Even though I can't remember her, I was overcome with sadness and grief. Somebody had murdered my sister?

My dad continued, "She was stabbed and… assaulted to death…"

I broke down upon hearing that. I sunk off the bed and began breathing uneasily. My five-year-old sister was stabbed and assaulted… how could someone do that to her? I felt a few tears fall down my face as I tried to keep myself together and kept breathing.

I heard my dad's voice again, "I blame myself everyday for what happened to her, you have to know how hard it is for me to talk about it… even after all of these years."

I narrowed my eyes and heard myself say, "Is that when Annie became hateful and abusive?"

"Son I… don't think that that has anything to do with this"

I snapped my head up angrily, "Lawrence tell me the truth! After they found Dalia's body is that when Annie became bitter and abusive?"

My dad didn't answer right away. He was probably just getting over the shock of hearing me actually say his name instead of 'dad' or 'father'. I was a bit shocked myself, but I also felt a bit angry and upset at him.

"Ferb," my dad spoke hesitantly, "I… I… yes, after that day is when your mother completely changed…"

I started shaking, "You… you held all of this back from me? You hid Dalia from me and you never found it fit to explain that was why Annie hated you and I so much?"

"Ferb I-"

"Actually scratch that, you've been telling me that she chose Mark and money over us. Was that a lie? Did you lie to me, hoping I wouldn't grow up to hate you either?"

"No! Of course not, I would never-"

"So you're saying that you didn't lie? Which is it, father? What is the real truth?"

My dad sighed, "The truth is… yes, your mother changed after Dalia's death. She only chose Mark because she couldn't stand looking at me anymore and he said that he could take her pain and suffering away. She soon told me that she was tired of spending her life with me, and also said that you looked and acted too much like me. Having you around would make her think of me, and Dalia and… it just wasn't a great situation…"

"Yet you allowed me to like in it until I was six?"

"Yes Ferb, I made mistakes in my younger life. And I swore that I wouldn't make the same mistakes with you. I told myself when we moved to America I would strive to start over and focus my life around you, instead of the past. Yes, I do still think of Dalia and maybe even cry about it occasionally, but you have to understand that I set it all aside for you."

I felt more hot tears roll down my face, "I can't believe this… I can't believe we're having to discuss this years after the fact and over the phone, no less…"

"You're upset… I understand."

"You're damn right I'm upset!"

"Ferb don't raise your tone to me. You need to calm-"

"You know what?" I nearly snapped, "Being here away from you seems to be a great thing… it's obvious we need some time apart."

"Time apart? Ferb don't say that, you're my son and I love you so much. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Well guess what, you did! I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Ferb please-"

"Did you tell mum… I mean Linda mum about Dalia?"

I heard my dad sigh again, "Yes, I told her when we first started dating again…"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh that's just great! You tell a woman you're just dating about the daughter you lost, but you don't tell your son… your own flesh and blood!

"Son I-"

"Don't you 'son' me! You hid part of your life from me! You used to tell me that there's nothing I don't know about you… after what you told me, I don't think I should believe that anymore."

"Ferb please… I am truly sorry."

"Goodbye dad, don't expect anymore phone calls from me anytime soon…"

"Ferb no wait!"

I slammed the phone down and collapsed on my bed in total anger. I cried out some of my hidden feelings and banged my fist against the bed. Was there no one I could trust? No one at all? My own father lied and kept secrets from me, who knew who else is doing the same.

I looked up from my pillow and wiped my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have lost my temper and hung up on him, but I just couldn't help myself. I am truly confused about all of this. First of, Mark told me the truth… why? Is he trying to tear me away from my dad in order for me to stay here forever? And if so, why? And if not, why would he tell me the truth about all of this? Does he have a sick twisted joke up his sleeve, or is he just bored? These questions and more buzzed my mind.

I glanced over at the phone. I know I should call my father back and apologize for my behavior and forgive him but… that's just the thing. I'm not ready to quite forgive him yet, nor do I want to talk to him. If I do, I may just fly off the handle on him again. I needed to talk to somebody though...

I looked at my watch and saw it was a bit early for dinner. Hopefully Adria won't mind me coming early. I need to talk to someone, and I think she's the only one I can talk to right now. I would actually prefer to talk to Phineas, but his cellphone doesn't get long distance calls without his bill rocketing sky high, and if I tried to call the home phone again my dad might answer.

After wiping off my eyes, I changed into some clean clothes and left the bedroom. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard Mark call over to me,

"That must've been some discussion, I could hear you from all the way in my office."

I glared over my shoulder at him and began to descend down the stairs. I was in no mood to star a confrontation with him, so I ignored everything he had to say. He leaned over the staircase and called down to me,

"Aw… is your perfect life not so perfect anymore?"

I put my hand on the doorknob and scowled up at him. He snickered and crossed his arms, "That's life for you kid, it's not supposed to be perfect… you'll thank me for this one day."

Me… thank him? Yeah right…

I opened the door and exited the house, hoping to fully cool off before entering Adira's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I have a feeling this story's going to be longer then 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad'? Maybe because there's more to this one... who knows... sorry if Ferb was a little OOC, but... could you really blame him? <strong>

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait... I would've had this up yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me login... oh well, it's up now. :)**

**Leopardlover1002: You got that right! Bad Mark! **

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Yeah I guess i would be too... and I hope to think of something to start that fic you suggested.**

**Fauntleroy and Walter: Yeah you're right. and yeah, lol... but he'll still probably be mad when he gets the phone bill. o.o**

**Stinkfly3: Now lets not jump to conclusions... there's still more story to go...**

**AgentAsianAstro: Thanks so much. And sa soon as I'm done with this story, I'll probably have no use for Mark anymore so... beat and stab away. ;D**

**Sierra-275: Yeah I know, and it kind of surprised me too.**

**Hard Coaster: I was surprised when I wrote it. I kind of played around with the idea before adding it in like this.**

**WordNerb93: Yes you are right... if all of this was in the series I'm sure everyone would be a lot different. I just wanted people to know that I knew Ferb was acting differently. :)**

**thewolfstar: Now there's an idea, I've been thinking the same thing. lol**

**Michi41: I know it was a pretty tense and sad chapter. :( Maybe things will get better? :)**

**Anonomas Chicken: Thanks, and my age is 20. :)**

**CP3A: You're not the only one who thinks that... lol and more llamas huh? **

**Pricat: Update daily? I'll do my best, but I have other stories and stuff to do as well. I am fully inspired with this story though, so the updates will come frequently. :) **

**Lummie: Let's see if you predicted... this! * reveals chapter***

**blank reviewer: You're not the only one who thinks that, don't worry. :)**

**Spacepotato2: MMM... sounds like a great story to me. Where can I get it... oh wait, you mean this one? Well thank you! :)**

**Okay I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just my OC's... which sadly includes Mark.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I cooled down quite a bit by the time I reached Adria's house. I walked up to the house and looked it up and down. It looked exactly the same after all of these years… unlike my house. I made my way up to the door and rang the doorbell on the side of the house. The door opened a minute later, and a red haired woman stood in the entrance. I smiled as soon as I saw her, I knew who she was right away…

She smiled wide at me, "Ferb, my gosh just… look at you! Adria wasn't kidding on how handsome you've become."

I blushed slightly, "It's so nice to see you again Mrs. Campbell."

She waved her hand; "Please… it's Jenna to you, young man. May I ask why you're here early? Adria said you wouldn't be here until six."

"I um…" I put my hands in my pocket and spoke softly, "I… well, it started with Mark and-"

"Say no more, please come on in, dear."

I smiled gratefully at her and stepped inside. Mr. Campbell came walking over and smiled wide when he saw me,

"Why if it isn't Ferb Fletcher! My, my how you've grown up…"

I smiled wide, "Hello Mr. Campbell, how have you been?"

"Fine… but Mr. Campbell was my father, just call me Anthony."

They are exactly the way I remember them… warm, friendly and welcoming. Anthony patted my shoulder and chuckled,

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this early visit?"

Jenna cleared her throat, "Dear it's… it's about Mark again…"

Anthony quickly frowned and looked quickly back at me, "He hasn't touched you or anything, has he?"

I shook my head, "Not physically… mostly mental stuff right now."

"Now you listen here, Ferb… whatever that excuse of a man has to say to you, I want you to just ignore what he says and walk away. You seem to be a very smart young man and I would hate to see him get to you."

I nodded my head, "Thanks Anthony, I have been trying to do that but…" I grew quiet again. I didn't want to talk about what I found out about my father right now. They seemed to understand I wasn't quite ready to talk yet, because Jenna smiled at me and spoke,

"Well… Adria should be down soon, I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you here early. Okay, I should go check on dinner… I'll call everyone when it's ready."

After she left, Anthony looked me in the eye and spoke seriously, "I can tell just by looking at you that someone has hurt you mentally. You need to know that if you ever need a place to stay for whatever reason, we will always have room for you here."

I nodded again, "Thank you so much…"

Just then, I heard someone descending down the stairs. I looked up and was stunned to see that it was Adria. She looked different from when I saw her this morning. Her red hair was neatly arranged around her face and back, she wore a short sleeve purple blouse and a black skirt that glided down to her knees. She saw me and gave me a large bright smile,

"Ferb you're here early!"

I nodded slightly at her, but didn't say anything. Anthony cleared his throat and said something about helping his wife with dinner. As he walked off, Adria finished her walk down the stairs and stood directly in front of me. She smiled sweetly at me, and I of course smiled back. She motioned for me to follow her,

"Come on… let me show you our garden."

I followed her down a small hallway that lead to a back door. She opened it up and we both stepped outside. I looked around at the yard and realized how nice it looked. There were flowers everywhere and there was even a small fountain that sprouted out clean water into a small pool of water. She walked over to a small bench and sat down. She looked up at me and patted the empty space right beside her. I smiled and sat down right next to her. I gazed around and heard her speak up,

"Do you remember when this place was just a lawn with a swing and slide set?"

I nodded my head, " Yes, I remember coming here most everyday and pushing you on the swing set."

She giggled, "Do you remember when the chain broke once and I fell off while being in mid air?"

"Of course I do, I remember almost passing out when I saw your bloody knees."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're still afraid of blood…"

I shook my head, "I was never afraid of blood, I was just uneasy about it. In fact, I still kind of am."

She shook her head in amusement, "I guess some things never change…"

I nodded my head and focused ahead at the fountain. Out of the corner of me eye I could see Adria shifting a bit closer to me. I glanced down at are hands and nearly blushed when I saw they were a mere few inches apart. I finally looked back up at her and saw she was looking directly at me. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with a red blush. At this moment, I realized how beautiful she truly looked. I moved my hand slightly towards hers so our fingertips were touching. I could feel an electric shock just by doing that. I assumed she did too when I saw her shudder slightly.

She smiled sweetly up at me, "You know I meant what I said before… I am really glad you're here."

I chuckled a little and whispered, "As of right now… so am I."

I couldn't believe how close we've gotten, our foreheads were nearly touching and my hand somehow ended up on top of hers. Some little voice inside of me told me to close the distance between us. Before I could comply, the door to the garden opened up. We quickly scooted back so we were apart, which was a good thing.

Anthony stuck his head out and smiled, "Hey you two, dinner is ready."

The two of us nodded as we stood up and began walking to the door. Adria cast me a small smile over her shoulder as she opened the door back up. It took all self control for me not to blush when I saw that smile. We walked back inside and Adria motioned for me to follow her. She led me into the dining room, where a delicious aroma filled my nose. My mouth began to water when I saw a large cooked chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and biscuits.

Anthony motioned over to an empty seat, so I sat down. Adria sat down right next to me and her parents sat across from us. We all began helping ourselves to the food and started eating. I savored each and every bite of food that entered into my mouth. As I thought about it, this chicken made me suddenly miss my mum's famous fried chicken. Come to think of it, this is the first real dinner I had since I left home. It's only been a day or so, but to me it's been much, much longer.

Anthony cleared his throat and spoke up, "So Ferb… how's your father doing? I haven't heard from him at all since you two left."

I froze for a split second at the mention at my dad. I attempted to reply happily, "My dad is doing great. He's remarried, he has a great job and… well, we've all been really happy."

"How nice, I'm so happy for you two. So this new step-mum of yours, I assume she's pleasant and kind?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, Linda is very nice. She treats me as her own son, and I call her 'mum'."

Jenna smiled, "That's great. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older step-sister named, Candace and a one year younger step-brother named, Phineas. And to top it all off, mum and dad welcomed their first child together a year ago, and her name is Charlotte."

"My, my, my… such a big family. I bet your father is thrilled about that."

I smiled and nodded my head, "That he is… he's always wanted a big family."

Adria smiled at me, "So do you get along with all of your step-siblings?"

"Yes… well, Candace has been in college for a couple of years, so she and I haven't hung out in a while, but yes she and I get along. Phineas and I, on the other hand, are… well; we're not just brothers, but also best friends. We do everything together and we're almost never apart. This is the first time in ten years since I've left his side."

Jenna sighed, "Well you two sound like great friends… you don't know how happy I am that you and your dad found happiness."

I politely smiled and took another bite of this good food. We ate in silence for a few minutes, when Anthony wiped his mouth and spoke up,

"Ferb um… please be honest with me. Is everything going all right with Annie and Mark? Are they treating you okay?"

I sighed and set down my fork, "Well… Annie seems to have mellowed down over the years, so I'm not entirely worried about her hurting me. In fact, I truly believe that she's trying to make up for neglecting me."

"And Mark… what about him?"

"He hasn't changed at all, I'm afraid. He still hates me, and I'm convinced that he also hates his two young children he and Annie had."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "I though I heard rumors about the two of them having children…"

I smiled slightly, "Yes, Layla is nine and Ashford is four. They are both very sweet children… I can't believe Mark is actually their father."

Anthony sighed, "I am so sorry you have to go through this…"

"No, no it's been… okay so far."

"Ferb you know you can tell us anything that's bothering you, right? You're part of our family, and we want to be here to help you in any way we can."

I nodded my head at him, "Thank you so much… I will definitely keep that in mind."

He looked at me for another minute before turning back to the rest of his food. After we all ate our fill, I stood up from my seat and smiled,

"Thank you all so much for having me over for dinner. It really was delicious."

Jenna smiled and stood up, "Anytime, Ferb… I'm sure Adria is just as glad as we are that you came."

Adria looked up at me with a sweet smile, before looking back down at her lap. I looked at the time and sighed,

"I should probably head back home, before it gets too late."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "In other words, you'd better head back before Mark gets too peeved at you, right?"

I chuckled, "I guess that's another way of putting it. Again thank you so much for having me over."

Adria stood up and looked at her parents, "May I walk him home?" she looked back at me, "If that's alright with you too, of course."

I shrugged and looked over at her parents. Jenna smiled sweetly and looked over at Anthony, who chuckled and nodded his head,

"Of course it's alright. Just be careful out there, and come straight home."

Adria nodded and turned to me. I smiled at her before looking back up at her parents, "I'll see you guys again soon."

Anthony and Jenna walked us to the front door and watched as the two of us walked out to the sidewalk and began our walk towards my house. She sighed and looked up at the sky,

"It's a nice evening isn't it?"

I looked up at the dark sky and nodded.

"Do you remember when the two of us would lie on a blanket in my yard and watch fireflies crawling and flying around?"

I nodded again, "Yes… that was so relaxing. It helped take my mind off of everything."

"Yes… and there was one time when we fell asleep on the blanket and my parents took pictures of us. We were both so young and… innocent."

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm not innocent anymore?"

Adria laughed and shook her head, "No that's not what I'm saying at all."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. We're no longer little kids anymore… we're growing up."

"Sadly that's true, I am kind of sad we never got to spend much of our childhood together."

I sighed, but didn't answer to her comment. Sure, I was sad that we didn't get the chance to grow up together, but I couldn't imagine my life without Phineas and his family. They're a part of me, and they always will be.

We soon reached my house, and just stood in front of the driveway in silence. Adria twirled a bit of her hair and smiled up at me, "Well, thank you so much for coming this evening… I enjoyed having you over."

I smiled back, "Thank you for having me over, it was nice to spend time with you again."

She giggled nervously and looked down at her feet. I then dug up the courage to ask her something,

"So um… are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

She glanced up at me and nodded her head, "Yes... my afternoon is totally free."

"Well then how would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow. You know, just the two of us?"

"Why Ferb Fletcher, are you asking me out on a date?"

I blushed slightly and rubbed the back of my neck, "Well… if you want to call it that… or you don't have to, it's up to you-"

I was silenced when she stood up on her tiptoes and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. Her lips were so soft against my skin. I felt my cheeks grow warmer as she pulled back and smiled,

"I would love to…"

I gulped nervously, "Well great, I'll stop by around noontime then?"

"I can't wait… um, I have to go now before father worries too much. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ferb!"

I waved at her and watched as she ran off towards home. I slowly reached up and felt my cheek where her warm lips made contact. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. Why was that, I wonder? Could I be falling for her?

I shook these thoughts off; she's my friend… why would I fall for her? Although Phineas fell in love with Isabella and they used to be great friends. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I have to admit it, I do kind of like Adria… and judging by that little kiss she gave me, I'm guessing that the feeling is returned. Well, I'll have time to figure this all out tomorrow when I spend the afternoon with her.

As I walked up to the house, I could hear the sounds of loud voices coming from the inside. I groaned and rolled my eyes as I opened the door. The yells and screams got louder as soon as I stepped inside. I held my breath and quickly made my way to where the noise was coming from. I felt my anger boiled when I saw Mark standing overtop of a crying Layla. She was begging him to stop and he was yelling at her.

"How dare you keep you instructor waiting! Don't you know how much money I spend to get you those darn lessons?"

Layla wailed, "Please daddy… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, now you must be punished."

Before he could strike her, I stomped forward and grabbed his raised hand. When he turned his head towards me, I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. I glared at him and spoke warning at him,

"If you dare touch her, I will break your wrist."

He snickered at me and turned my way. Layla quickly scampered up and clutched the doorway, watching us.

My gripped tightened on his hand, and his eyes began to narrow.

"Don't mess with me boy," he spoke, "I am ten times stronger then you…"

"You only think that way because you're stinking drunk."

He suddenly shoved me back against the wall and held my neck with his free hand. His foul breath breathed into my ear as he whispered,

"I think I made it perfectly clear that you are to NOT get in my way. And guess what? You did exactly that just now…"

"I don't care," I growled, "do what you want to me, just don't hurt Layla. Besides, it was my fault she was late."

"Oh is it now? Well in that case…"

I didn't have any time to react. He pulled his hand away from my neck and slapped me hard across the face. I flinched slightly, but didn't make a sound. He struck me again across the same cheek and, man did that smart! I went to push him away from me, when he backhanded me. My head snapped to the side and this time, I winced in pain. I could hear Layla whimpering off to the side, so I knew I had to be brave. I turned back to Mark and looked hatefully at him. He snickered slightly and gripped my upper arm. I was preparing my self for another blow, when Annie came running in. When she saw us she cried out,

"Mark stop it! Stop this right now!"

He slowly turned to look at her. He slowly released my arm and shrugged, "As you wish dearest…"

She glared at him as she walked over to my side and took my hand. Once she had a good grip she pulled at me and led me out of the room. Layla grabbed my other hand and walked with us. Annie led us upstairs until we reached our bedroom. She motioned me to sit down, as she turned to Layla,

"Sweetheart, why don't you get ready for bed."

Layla looked worriedly at me, before walking out of the room and into hers. Annie shut my bedroom door and went into the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water, and I soon saw her walking out, holding a damp washcloth in her hand. She sat down next to me and began dabbing at my injured cheek. I pulled away slightly and saw that on the washcloth, there was blood. I reached up to my cheek and pulled my hand back to see a little blood on my fingertips.

Annie sighed, "He must've slapped you with his hand that has his ring on it… now hold still, darling."

She dabbed my cheek again, and I closed my eyes up tight. The pain on my left cheek was almost unbearable. Either I have weak skin, or Mark has a heavy hand. Either way it hurt like heck. Annie pulled the cloth back and sighed again,

"I am so sorry, Ferb… I didn't know we had liquor in the house. He must've brought it in when I wasn't home."

I glanced at her and slightly shrugged my shoulders. She set the cloth down and looked me in the eyes,

"Ferb… your father called me earlier and told me about the… discussion you two had."

I crossed my arms, "I would hardly call it a discussion. More like a heated conversation about me finding out that he lied to me."

"I know, I know sweetie… I also had a hard time believing that he hadn't told you yet."

I leaned back further on the bed and looked ahead at the wall. I felt her slightly brush my arm,

"Ferb darling, your father sounded very distressed about the whole thing… he knows he's hurt you and he wants to make everything right again. Perhaps you should call him and-"

"No," I spoke up, "I'm not ready to talk to him about this. I made it perfectly clear that I won't be talking to him for awhile."

"I understand perfectly, but you cannot shut him out forever." She put a hand underneath my chin and tipped my head up so I was looking at her, "He loves you very much, Ferb. And I don't think he can bear the thought of letting you down, let alone losing you. Take your time to think about all of this, but you know that you're going to have to pick up that phone again sometime soon and talk to him."

I sighed and looked at her sadly, "Is that why you hated me? Did you blame me also for Dalia's death?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh no, no, no… well I mean, at the time yes. Yes I did blame your father and you for her death, but I don't anymore and I never should've in the first place. I was young and naïve and… oh, those are awful excuses for my behavior. But the point is that I made a mistake, probably the biggest mistake of my life. I attempted to shut you out forever, and it nearly killed me. I just don't want you to make the same mistake with your father as well."

"Do you… still hate me?"

She cupped my face in her hands and shook her head, "I do not hate you, son… I love you so much and I only wished I didn't push you away. If I could take it all back, I would… but I can't! Please Ferb, give me the chance to be your mum… please let me try again."

I looked down at my lap and sighed. I spent these past ten years shutting Annie out of my life, and now here she is… practically begging me to let her back in. No matter what she says, I have put my foot down on my decision. Linda Flynn is my real mum… no one else. But when I looked back up into Annie's eyes, I realized that I owed her that much. She was truly trying, and it was up to me to give her a chance.

I smiled slightly at her and nodded my head. She breathed out happily and pulled me into a tight hug. I heard her whisper in my ear,

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, and I promise that I won't let you down again… I promise…"

I put my arms awkwardly around her and slowly nodded my head. When she pulled back she was all smiles. She ran her finger along my jawline and whispered,

"I love you so much son…"

I smiled back, "Love you too…"

She gave my shoulder a small squeeze as she stood up to leave. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned back to me before leaving. She gave me a small smile as she spoke,

"Goodnight son… sleep well."

I nodded my head and watched as she opened up the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, I stood on my feet and made a beeline to the bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked at my face in the mirror. My left cheek was slightly swollen and had a small cut from being backhanded. By tomorrow morning, it was probably going to be bruised. After I splashed some cold water on my face and brushed my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

I immediately switched into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I lied on my back for a few minutes and thought back about everything today. I needed some sort of comfort… I know Annie is trying to help, but I don't think she can give me what I needed. Right now I needed my dad's comfort. I need him here to hug me and tell me how loved I am. I know that people care for me, but sometimes I need a reminder.

I glanced over at the phone and thought about calling my father up, but I still don't feel ready to talk to him yet. Maybe Phineas would want to talk? He's also someone that can make me feel better. I sighed as I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. Right now, I needed sleep. If the whole summer is going to revolve around me getting beat up, then I might as well sleep whenever I can.

* * *

><p><strong>So... now what's going to happen? he he he... guess that's for me to know and y'all to find out. Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the next chapter! :)**

**Michi41: I agree... they are cute together. And yeah, Annie is a bit suspicious...**

**The Surreal Reality: I know what you mean, everyone wants to hurt Mark. lol. All questions will be answered don't worry. As for writing my own book, I'm doing it right now, aren't I? :)**

**Lummie: Well... you're pretty good at predicting. :) Thanks!**

**Spacepotato2: As I've said before, I'll make one for Phineas... :D**

**Sierra-275: Actually, I plan to sort of skip a week or two fo the next chapter... but you'll see. :)**

**Hard Coaster: Let's see how that holds out... we still have a ways to go...**

**Anonomas Chicken: Of course! XD There's more to come.**

**Fauntleroy and Walter: She liked him for the money... enough said. Yes, there are mistakes on both parts as we've learned so far.**

**thewolfstar: Faria? I like it! XDDD Maybe he will, maybe he won't...**

**Nevermore: Let's all bite his head off! Big meanie Mark!**

**pricat: Aw well thanks, I have no intention of abandoning this story EVER! :) and lol... liked the faces.**

**StorySmall: Yeah, Ferb does seem a little mean, but he has to have his guard up around Mark... you never know when he'll strike...**

**blank reviewer: O.O! Language! lol... xD**

**Amberkat: You got it, have some more. :)**

**I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

The next day for me went pretty smoothly. I got up, ate breakfast with everyone, hit the pool for a while so I could swim a few laps and now I am getting ready for my outing with Adria.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror one more before walking out, and saw the scratch and bruise Mark gave to me on my left cheek. It still hurt like heck when I touched it or moved my face the wrong way, but I know I'll live. As I walked out of the bathroom, I found Layla and Ash were sitting on my bed. They watched as I combed my hair and grabbed my shoes to put on.

Layla sighed, "I wish you weren't going out today… Ash and I don't have anything to do today at all. My Latin teacher called in sick, so I'm stuck either reading or writing out previous Latin lessons."

I sighed, "I'm sorry guys… I promise when I come back I'll make it up to you. I'll play or do anything you want with you."

Ash suddenly pointed to something, "Is that a guitar case?"

I looked to where he was pointing and nodded my head.

"Do you know how to play it?" Layla asked,

"That and I can even write my own songs for it."

"Oh Ferb, you must play something for us sometime. I love listening to live music; it's always so relaxing."

I chuckled, "When I return, I will play something for you two."

I watched as the two children grinned excitingly at each other. I smiled as I tied up my shoes and stood up to face them.

"Well," I asked, "how do I look? Good enough?"

Layla clasped her hands together, "Of course, you look amazing. I'm sure your lovely lady friend will truly be impressed."

I laughed as I rubbed both of their heads, "Have a good day you two…" I bent down to their level and looked right into their eyes, "please promise me that you both will stay out of your dad's hair. I won't be here to… you know, protect you two from him if he gets angry."

Ash nodded solemnly, and Layla raised her right hand, "Scouts honor… we'll stay out or trouble today. Maybe I'll read Ash a book later or something."

I smiled and nodded at them as I stood to leave, "Wish me luck guys, and I'll see you later."

Layla and Ash followed me out and waved at me from the top of the staircase. I waved back and silently hoped that they'd be all right for a little while. I opened up the door and stepped outside into the warm summer air. As I began the walk to Adria's house, I couldn't help but think about what Annie said to me last night. Part of me told me to trust her, but the other part of me is telling me that something's still wrong, and to be careful. Either way I'm not going to let my guard down. She hurt me once before, who's to say that she won't try again.

And although I'm still bitter at my father, I know that she's right… I have to talk to him sometime and hear him out. I feel weird having to call him up over the phone to listen; I would rather much prefer to talk in person. Only because I know he's going to get worked up, and then I'll get all worked up. Before you know it, we'll be looking to each other for comfort. But sadly, you can't exactly hug someone over the phone.

I sighed as I walked up Adria's driveway. I can't worry about this right now. I promised myself to have a good time… for Adria. I reached out to ring the doorbell once I reached the house and waited. I didn't have to wait long, soon after Adria opened up the door. She smiled wide at me then suddenly frowned,

"Oh my gosh Ferb, what happened to your face?"

I chuckled, "I got myself involved in Mark's business last night, and got punished for it."

"Oh Ferb…"

I shook my head, "Please it's nothing… I promised you a date this afternoon, and I don't want you worrying about my face."

She sighed and smiled again, "Okay well… let's go."

The two of us walked for a while until we were in a busier part of London. There were carts everywhere selling almost anything, so she and I stopped and browsed at all the different food and items. Every once in a while she'll grab my arm to point at something. Each time I'd try to focus on something other then my slightly warm cheeks.

As we walked around, she talked about her life. How she's enjoying dance lessons and couldn't wait until she was out of high school. She told me about how sad she was when her grandparents died, and how happy she was when performed in her first play. She talked about some of her other friends and some of her enemies at school. Listening to her talk made me feel really calm and happy, which in my opinion is a good thing right now.

She finally looked over at me, "So what's America like?"

I looked straight ahead and answered, "Well… it's like England, only people in America think that showing off their bellies and thighs is stylish."

She laughed at this, "Oh my how revolting…" she stopped laughing after a minute, and looked my way. She suddenly frowned, "Ferb is… is there something bothering you?"

I looked over at her and shook my head.

"Are you sure? You have a faraway look in your eyes… did Mark say or do something to you since we last spoke last night?"

I shook my head and sighed, "It's nothing really…"

"Look, I don't want to pressure you, but I'm you're friend… I'm here for you. And if there's something bothering you and you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks…"

She smiled back before looking ahead of her. The two of us walked the streets for another hour, before deciding to sit down and take a break. As we sat, my thoughts drifted off. I began to trace the small cracks in the wooden bench, and accidently let out a sigh. Adria looked over at me and raised her eyebrows. She didn't say anything, but I knew what she was thinking…

"I sat back further in my seat and spoke, "It's my father… he and I had a heated argument last night, and I'm still thinking about it."

Adira shifted closer towards me, "Well I'm sure it wasn't all that bad, after all you two are very close… right?"

I frowned slightly and turned my head away, "It wasn't just the fight that hurt… it's what I found out before the fight…"

I began spilling out the whole ordeal about me finding out about Dalia, and how I had to hear it from Mark and how father tried to talk with me about it, but I ended telling him that he wouldn't be hearing from me for a while and how I hung up on him. Adria listened quietly, a tear or two formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. When I finished up, I was shaking quite a bit. My chest felt like someone was taking a dagger to me and twisting the blade around. I got choked up on a hidden sob and buried my head into my hands. My shaking stopped when I felt a comforting arm around my shoulders. Adira leaned in closer and began rubbing my shoulder and started whispering,

"It's okay Ferb… everything's going to be okay…"

I wiped my eyes and looked up at her, "Why am I being like this? Why am I so working up about someone that I don't even remember?"

"I don't think it's just that, I think it's also because you feel betrayed and hurt about finding out about all of this from someone that isn't your father…"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "I don't know what to do… part of me wants to call him up and beg for forgiveness, while another part just doesn't want anything to do with him at this time…"

Adria sighed, "Did you talk to Annie about this at all?"

"Yeah she… she basically said the last thing I should do is shut him out, and I know that she's right. I have to talk to him but I just can't right now… I just can't…"

"I understand…" she began rubbing my shoulder again.

I smiled slightly at her and shrugged, "I'm sorry… I didn't want to put all of this drama on you. It's not your problem after all."

She shook her head, "It's quite alright, Ferb… you're my friend and I want to be here for you… drama and all…"

I smiled a bit more and grasped her hand, "Thank you…"

She nodded her head and gave my hand a small squeeze. We sat in silent for a few minutes on the bench. I felt better after spilling out my emotions, but I still had that awful guilty feeling in my chest. When I leave England and go back home, I'm going to sit down with my father and ask him to talk to me about Dalia. I still have so many unanswered questions that are burning in the back of my mind.

Adira gave my hand another squeeze, "Ferb we should probably start heading back, before we're late for dinner."

I sighed and nodded my head. As we stood up, I realized that the two of us are still holding hands. I blush slightly and mumble,

"Um… sorry…"

She cocked her head, "You're sorry? About what?"

"For you know…" I motioned down to our hands.

She smiled sweetly at me and shrugged, "It's alright with me… it feels kind of nice."

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and smiled, "Yes, yes I guess it does…"

So without another word, the two of us walked hand in hand back to her house. As we walked, I found my thumb was every once in a while stroking her hand. I tried to stop but… man; her hand is just so soft…

We soon reached her house, and I walked her up to the door. When we reached the front door, we stood in place… not knowing what to do next.

Adria finally spoke up, "Thank you so much Ferb, I had a great time with you this afternoon."

I smiled, "Even with my emotional breakdown?"

"Yeah… even with your emotional breakdown."

I smiled wider and released her hand, "So um… would you like to hang out again tomorrow? I mean, as long as you're not bored with me that is…"

Adria giggled, "Ferb I could never get bored of you, and of course I'd like to hang out with you tomorrow. Same time like yesterday?"

"Yeah… I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic or something in the park."

"I'd really like that…"

We smiled at each other for a minute. I suddenly leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her soft cheek. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly pulled back and mumbled out an apology. She reached up to my face and kissed my cheek softly. When she pulled back she whispered,

"Don't be sorry… I liked it a lot…"

I blushed a bit as I watched her open up the door. She turned back to me and smiled sweetly,

"Have a good evening Ferb… I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded my head and watched as she waved at me and closed the door. I sighed and turned away from the house. I began my walk home, and I couldn't help but wear a small dreamy grin on my face. I know why I'm feeling this way… but I don't understand how I can feel this way. I mean, she and I just got reunited and I'm still confused about everything else going on… since when did I find the time to fall for her?

I continued my walk back to the house while thinking on these things. Once I reached the house, I was welcomed by the smell of dinner. I walked into the dining room and found the family getting ready to sir down.

Annie looked up at me and smiled, "Ferb just in time…"

Layla and Ash shot me up happy smiles, while Mark sat down and hid behind his newspaper. I sat down in an empty seat next to Ash, and smiled at Annie,

"What smells so good?"

She smiled and handed me a platter, "Cooks famous rotisserie chicken… take as much as you want, there's more then enough."

I didn't know how hungry I was until I started eating. The chicken was cooked to perfection; it was almost to die for.

Layla smiled at me, "Ferb slow down, or you might get a bellyache."

I smiled and nodded at her to thank her. I looked around the table, when my eyes focused on Annie. I noticed that she looked very tired and maybe even a little sad. When she saw me looking at her, she quickly perked up,

"So how was your little date?"

I nodded my head, "It was great… we took a walk and talked, it was really nice."

Layla leaned over, "Did you kiss her?"

I chuckled, "Well… I did, on the cheek."

Ash wrinkled up his nose and stuck his tongue out. I guess he's still grossed out by love and kisses. Oh well, he'll probably change as he grows older…

Annie reached over to grab my hand; "Oh sweetheart I'm so happy for you two. Are you guys planning to go out again?"

"Yes, we're going on a picnic tomorrow."

Layla sighed, "Oh how romantic…"

Ash made a slight gagging noise.

I snickered and gave his head a rub, "Don't worry Ash, you'll feel different about love soon enough."

He looked up at me and shook his head.

I smiled down at him before turning back to my food. Surprisingly, the only thing Mark said at dinner was 'excuse me' when he finished up eating and stood to leave the table. Something was up… I could feel it. I could almost sense some tension or uneasiness between Mark and Annie. Did they have a fight? Was it something I did? Or Layla and Ash?

I looked over at Annie before turning back to my food. Sometimes it's better just to be quiet, and wait for things to come out at their own time…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was worth the wait...<strong>

**Anyway, there's more to come. :) Thanks for reading. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**How's this for another quick update? :) Warning... there's abuse in this chapter...**

**Michi41: Glad you liked the sweet chapter...**

**Ella Unlimited: Hm is right... xDDD **

**WordNerb93: Well... that's a very interesting theory... but that's not quite it...**

**Pricat: lol at those faces. :) Really creative. **

**Sierra-275: Mmm... rotisserie chicken, yummy!**

**Okay I don't own P&F... Just my OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

The past days went by without any problems (surprisingly). During this time, I had a chance to visit my grandparents and uncle. They were all very happy to see me, and they must've learned from my father that I recently learned about my late sister. Because they kept telling me that my father still loves me, and that he only wants best for me. I know they're right, and yet… during all this time, I still haven't called him…

Within the first week since I've been here, I've learned everyone's routine. I planned it so I only have to see Mark at the breakfast and dinner table, the rest of the time he's either in his office, or outside taking a smoking break. Annie has 'clients' to attend to for most of the morning, and then she's home in the afternoon. Layla has a mix of things she does, but she's usually free after twelve or one. Ash is free most of the day, so I spend most of the morning with him, playing blocks, reading stories or playing a song or two on my guitar. After a while, Layla would join us and then we'd read, go swimming or play the guitar.

And lastly, Adria and I… we've been spending most of the afternoons together. We usually take a walk throughout the city, and just talk. Sometimes we'd treat each other to lunch, and other times she'd invite me over to her house for dinner. Her parents have once again welcomed me back to their family. Adria and I told her dad right away about our 'dating' each other, and he seemed perfectly fine with it. He said that he trusted me, and that I certainly know how to respect a lady. Well I guess I kind of do… the two of us only hold hands, and kiss each other on the cheeks when we say goodbye. If that's not respect, I don't know what is.

It's now two weeks into the summer, and today… I'm lying on my bed and reading a book. It's rainy outside, so I wouldn't be going out today. Layla's having a Latin lesson, and Ash is in bed with a small headache. There is something that I really need to do, that I've been dying to do for the past week or so. I need to hear my brother's voice… as in Phineas's voice. I haven't called anyone at home since the dispute with my father. I set my book down and looked over at my phone. If I call home, there's only a small chance that Phineas would answer. In which case, I'd have to try to ask for him without getting into a long conversation with my father or mum.

I decided to take my chances as I reached for the phone and dialed up the phone number. It rand about four times, before the voice I wanted to hear most answered…

"Hello?"

I tried my best not to cry when I answered, "Phin… it's me…"

I heard him gasp on the other line, "Fe… Ferb?"

"Yes it's me…"

"Ferb! You called… I mean, you're calling and I'm talking to you!"

I laughed, "Yes, yes you are. How are you doing?"

"How am I doing? I should be asking you! I mean the last time I heard anything from you was… what, two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, that sounds just about right."

"Well um… dad's not here right now. He and mom are at the store."

"Actually Phin, I called because I wanted to talk to you."

"You did… really? Oh wait a sec… someone wants to say hi…" I hear a slight rustle and soon Isabella's voice is on the line, "Hi Ferb… whatcha doing?"

I smile, "Hey Isabella… just talking to you right now."

"Well it's nice to hear your voice again, how's everything going?"

"It's been pretty smooth for the past two weeks. How are you guys doing?"

"Just fine, Phineas and I are watching Charlotte while your parents are at work."

"Wait… you and Phineas are alone? Hmm…"

"Don't 'hm' me Ferb, nothing like that is happening… hold on, Phineas will tell you…" I hear her handing back the phone to Phineas, "Ferb! Come on, you know me better then that."

"Dude, you have your girlfriend with you… in a house that's not supervised with adults. What am I supposed to think?"

"That we're being responsible babysitters…"

"Where's Charlotte right now?"

"She's right he- oh wait… at least she was right here… Izzie?"

I hear her say something, and then Phineas speaks, "Isabella is holding Charlotte. See? Responsible…"

I laughed at this, "Yeah right, when I see it I'll believe it…"

I hear a slight pause. Phineas then mumbles something to Isabella and hear her say something back. His voice comes back on the line,

"Ferb I'm alone now… is everything really okay with you?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"You sure? Has Mark hit you or anything at all?"

"N… not for a while now…"

Phineas gasped, "He did, didn't he? Why that lowlife, self serving-"

"Phineas it's fine. It was when I first arrived, and it was kind of my fault anyway. I got all up in his face about something and he… slapped me."

I swear that I heard Phineas growl, "Ferb! How can- I mean why would-? Ferb! You can't stay there, you don't deserve to be treated like that!"

"Phin please calm down, like I said it's been quiet for a couple of weeks. I've learned his routine so I'm able to avoid him."

"When dad comes home I'm going to tell him."

"No don't! Phineas please don't."

"Why not, Ferb? It may be your ticket back home-"

"Because it's the last thing he needs! Weren't you there when he and I exchanged conversation? Did you hear what I had to learn over the phone?"

"Yes Ferb I did, and you know what? You weren't here to watch dad break down. I mean he literally broke down. He was calling himself a failure and a bad father. He said he would never forgive himself for losing two children because of his negligence. It took mom and me days to fully calm him down; and during those days, I can honestly say that I've never seen anyone like that in my whole life. Ever since that day, he still thinks you hate him and haven't forgiven him."

I gripped the phone tightly and felt a couple of tears wanting to break through. My father was crying out loud? He really thinks that he's a bad father? My gosh, what have I done…

"Ferb… are you still there? Hello?"

I gulped, "Yeah I'm… I'm still here…"

"I'm sorry Ferb, I should've kept my mouth shut."

"No, no I'm glad you told me Phin…"

"You don't sound glad?"

I sighed, "Well it's quite a lot to take in over the phone."

I heard him sigh, "Guess its kind of a big mess, huh?"

"You have no idea…"

"Okay well, do you want me to have dad call you when he gets back from work?"

"Nah, I may or may not be in my room… I'll call back sometime soon."

"Ferb you know it's not the same here without you. I really miss you, bro."

"I miss you too Phineas."

"Do you think that you will be able to come home soon?"

I sighed, "I hope so…"

"Okay well, I should go and check on Izzie and Charlotte. So… you promise you'll call again soon, right?"

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Great… um, bye Ferb. I love you."

"Bye Phineas love you too."

I listened as Phineas hung up the phone, before my own phone fell through my fingertips and unto the floor. I buried my head into my hands and began crying. I knew my dad was hurt by my actions, but I never knew he was REALLY hurt. It's my entire fault, I shouldn't have asked about Dalia, but now that I have I just feel really awful…

I fell back on the bed and began to rub my damp eyes. I needed to talk to someone about this… hopefully Adria or her parents are home. I could use their advise on all of this. I stuck a pair of shoes on and grabbed an umbrella that I found in one of the drawers. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. That's when I heard someone on top of the stairs call to me,

"Going somewhere boy?"

I stiffened up as I stopped halfway down the stairs. I looked up to see Mark, who was looking down at me from the top, and by the way he was talking and looking, I'd say he had way too much to drink.

I sighed, "Yeah I'm going to visit Adria, I'll be back before dinner."

He smirked weirdly at he and pointed a bottle of beer at me, "You're not going anywhere… you're going to track mud in the house…"

"Mark why don't you go lie down, you're drunk and I would hate to see you hurt yourself, or someone else."

"Please… I am perfectly capable of holding down my liquor. Now come on up, and we'll get drunk together. Won't that be fun?"

He's asking me to drink? Man, he must really be out of it…

I shook my head, "No thanks, I don't drink… now if you excuse me…"

I started walking back down the stairs, and that's when I heard him following me. When I reached the bottom, I looked up to see Mark looking grim at me,

"I said," he spoke, "that you're not going anywhere. You're staying here, and I'm going to have a little fun."

My eyes widened at this. I know how dangerous drunk people can be, and I can only imagine that Mark is ten times worse then a regular drunk.

"I already said that I don't drink." I spoke, "You can't make me…"

"Oh I know what you said… but that's not what I meant by fun…"

I went to walk out the door when I felt him reach out and grab my wrist roughly. I struggled to break free from his iron grasp,

"Let go of me Mark!"

He snickered at my feeble attempt to escape. He twisted my wrist and pushed me down to the floor. I wince at the pain in my wrist, but luckily it wasn't broken… yet.

I looked up and watched as he aimed a kick at my side. I yelped out at the blow and went to stand up. He kicked me again in the same spot, so back down I went. I struggled to sit up on my elbows and looked up at Mark.

Hot tears stung my narrowed eyes, "Mark stop it! Annie's not going to be happy when she sees you doing this."

He grabbed me by my collar and yanked me up to my feet. He pushed me up against the wall, and whispered in my ear,

"Well then, it's a good thing she won't be home for another hour or so…"

He grabbed me by my neck and once again, threw me to the floor. I went to get up again, when he aimed a hard kick in my stomach. I cried out slightly and grasped my stomach. While I tried to regain my breath, I heard the sickening sound of a pocketknife being flipped open. I looked up and watched as he kneeled down next to me. I tried to punch at him, while trying to back away, but he grabbed my injured wrist and forced it down to the ground. I swung at him with my other hand, but he grabbed it with the same hand that held my other hand and pinned my arms above my head. Dang it, he is stronger then I… even when he's drunk.

He sat down on my hurt stomach and held the knife close to my face. I actually whimpered and whispered,

"Please don't kill me…"

He looked down at me and laughed, "Please… I'm not going to kill you, yet… I just want to have a little fun."

I struggled with my legs, but froze when he pressed the cold blade up against my throat.

He spoke with a warning voice, "You keep moving like that, I will kill you…"

I hated this man so much, but for the first time since I've been here, I'm now afraid of him. I stopped moving around and breathed out when he pulled the knife away from my throat. I tensed up again when he pressed the knife up against my cheek. I went to ask what he was doing, when he suddenly applied more pressure to my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly when I felt the skin break. He dragged the knife down my cheek and lifted it up to press it against my other cheek. After he made two matching cuts on my cheeks, he chuckled as he got off of me. He kicked my side again and muttered before walking off,

"Pathetic piece of crap…"

I lied on the floor a minute longer, and when I was sure he was gone I stood up. I could feel blood from my cheeks running down my face. I stumbled to my feet and made my way back upstairs to my room. Once I closed the door I walked into the bathroom and gasped when I saw my face. I grabbed one of the towels and wetted it before dabbing my face. I winced in pain as I cleaned the blood up from around my face. I then lifted up my shirt and felt around where Mark kicked me. My side was definitely going to be bruised by tomorrow morning.

Once I got myself all cleaned up, I walked back into my room and collapsed on my bed. I was furious with Mark, and I'm sure that Annie is going to be too when she returns home. But knowing now how strong Mark is, I can honestly say that I'm terrified of him and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight him off again if he pins me down again. Which is why I shouldn't leave my room again today... unless...?

I looked out towards my balcony and got up to walk towards it. I opened up the door and walked outside. It was pouring outside, but I didn't care... I needed to get out of this house. I swung my legs over the side of the barrier and slid down the railing. My room wasn't too high up, so I was able to drop to the ground without much problem. I darted out of the yard and into the street. Rainwater dripped down my face as I ran. I must've tripped over something, because I suddenly went flying and fell painfully to the ground. I whimpered at the pain on my now skinned arms and sat up on the sidewalk. I broke down and began to cry. I have no idea why... it just felt right.

I buried my head in my hands, and wished with all my heart that my dad was here. I really needed to hear his reassuring voice... I really needed him right now. Instead of getting back up, I folded my knees up and buried my head into my knees. I felt so alone...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... :)<strong>

**So after a nice lovy dovy chapter, I now wrote this. **

**Thanks for reading... review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven time! :)**

**Sierra-275: lol no I understand. And I agree... Mark should be punished! Grrr...**

**WordNerb93: Nope it's not as cruel like the last one... kind of sad though.**

**Lummie: Duuuude... lol, yes lot's of drama and action int he last one. More drama in this one...**

**AgentAsianAstro: Thanks so much. And don't worry, there will be some forgive and forget chapters. :D**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Aw... don't cry. :(**

**thewolfstar: Hm... well we'll see I suppose... xDD**

**StarrKiwi: lol thanks for the warning. :) As soon as this story is done, you can do whatever the heck you want with Mark.**

**Leopardlover1002: He's not just a piece of poop... he's a parasite on a piece of poop!**

**Pricat: Thanks for the waffle... yummy! :)**

**Hard Coaster: Yikes... someone hates Mark...**

**Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb... just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I never did make it to Adria's that night, nor did I go back home. After awhile the rain stopped and I ended up falling asleep on the bench. When I awoke, it was the morning. The sun was starting to rise above the trees as I sat up. My side and cheeks hurt like heck, but it was my heart that hurt the most. I couldn't stop thinking about what Phineas said to me yesterday… about how badly I had hurt my father. When I go home, I am going to make it up to him somehow. I'm going to beg for his forgiveness and hope that he has it in his heart to do so.

I wiped my wet hair out of my face and looked around. I knew I should start heading home, Annie is probably wondering where I could be at this time. I stood up slowly and winced at the pain on my left side. I began the walk home, stopping every once in a while to grasp my side. I felt around and knew that none of my bones were broken, just badly bruised.

When I made it back to the house, I stepped inside and silently closed the door. I heard someone calling out from the dining room.

"Ferb Fletcher!" it was Annie's voice, "I know that I gave you the freedom to do whatever you want, but that doesn't mean you- Oh my… Ferb!"

She must've saw the look of pain on my face, either that or perhaps it's the deep cuts that were embedded into my cheeks. She gasped and walked over to me. She looked me over and spoke breathlessly,

"What happened did… did Mark do this… to you?"

I slowly nodded my head, while she moved my matted hair away from my eyes. She bit her lip and sighed,

"Go upstairs, take a shower and get changed. Then come back downstairs… I'll have cook make you up something warm. Then we… we need to have a talk."

I nodded my head again and walked up the stairs. When I reached my bedroom, I peeled off my soaking wet clothes and hopped into a hot shower. My cheeks burned when the water hit the cuts, but I didn't care. The hot water felt good on my injured body.

When I was done, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before stepping out. I looked at my side in the mirror, and sure enough… it was all bruised and nasty looking. I sighed and began digging out some clothes. I put a clean pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on, and ran my comb through my messy wet hair. After that, I exited the bedroom and walked back down stairs. When I reached the dining room, Annie was setting out a huge plate of hot pancakes. She smiled slightly when she saw me and beckoned me over. I sat down in front of the huge stack of pancakes and grabbed a fork. My mouth watered when I saw some chocolate chips sprinkled on top… just how I used to have it when I was much younger.

Annie sat beside me and watched me as I ate. I looked up at her and spoke,

"What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Ferb I… I think it's time that you go back home now… you're real home in America."

I paused my eating and looked wide-eyed up at her. She didn't look at me, but I see sadness in her face.

I gulped down my bite and spoke, "But… the summers not even half over yet. You still have custody over me for a few more weeks."

She shook her head, "Darling I can't have you around if Mark is going to… hurt you."

I put my fork down and narrowed my eyes, "Why don't you leave him? Why don't you take Layla and Ash and get out of here? Surely his money isn't that important to you anymore. You must have plenty of it anyway."

"Ferb believe me, if I could I would-"

"Then do it! Pack up you bags, grab the kids and leave. I'll help you if you need me to."

"It won't matter anymore soon enough…"

"It won't matter anymore? Try saying that when you watch him beating up little Ash! Then ask yourself again if it still doesn't matter."

Her head shot up, "Ferb if I leave, I won't be able to take them with me!"

"But why? Why not?"

"Because I'm dying!"

At that moment, the room became so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop. The only sound I could hear at the time was my own beating heart. My mouth went dry and I was holding my breath. I could see her looking at me sadly before looking back down in her lap.

I gulped and whispered, "What did you say…?"

She placed her head in her hands, "It's true Ferb… I'm dying…"

I gripped the table in order to stop myself from falling. I began breathing heavily and my whole body started shaking. I looked back up at her and gave her a 'are you serious' look. She looked up at me and bit her lip,

"Two months ago I… I was diagnosed with lung cancer."

Oh my gosh… I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Annie… my real mum is dying from lung cancer? No, no this doesn't sound right… it can't be right. I gulped again,

"Who else knows?"

"Other then you… just Mark."

"You haven't told father?"

"What am I going to tell him? He doesn't care for me anymore… he probably won't even notice when I'm gone."

I looked straight ahead and shut my eyes. I couldn't believe this… I just couldn't believe this…

Her hand grabbed mine, and she gave me a small squeeze. She gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I was hoping that I would never have to tell you while you were here visiting. I wanted you to have a good time here and meet your stepsiblings. Most mostly… I wanted to see you one last time."

I felt a tear forming in my eye, "That's why you wanted me here? You wanted to see me one more time before you…" I couldn't say the word.

"Ferb I've wanted you to come visit for a while now. I wanted to make up for everything that I have done to you… when I learned about my condition; I knew I was running out of time."

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my temples. This is just so much to take in, and I wasn't exactly prepared to hear this.

She sighed, "And now that I had a chance to see you again… you can go home and return to your life."

I looked up at her and surprisingly, shook my head, "No…"

"No? No what?"

"No I'm not going to leave you. You don't deserve that, I'm going to stay here in England and take care of you."

"Ferb…" she started coughing painfully, and then stopped to continue, "Ferb I'm getting worse as the days go by. The doctor gave me at least thirty days but… I have a feeling it's going to be much less then that. I don't want you to remember me sick, I want you to remember me as a good mother."

I grabbed her hand, "What kind of a son would I be if I just left you? No, I'm not going anywhere…"

"Ferb-"

"Mum please don't try to talk me out of this. I want to stay with you."

I realized that this was the first time I called her 'mum' in years. I always referred to he as just 'Annie'. She looked shocked at first, but then smiled sadly,

"You don't know how long I waited for you to call me 'mum'. I've missed hearing you say it very much."

I chuckled, "So sorry to keep you waiting then, mum."

She laughed and shook her head, "It's… it's fine dear, I understand. Now you'd better eat up while your pancakes are still hot."

I picked my fork back up and began eating. She spoke up again, "Oh and one more thing sweetheart."

I looked up at her.

"Please don't tell your father about this. I fear that he may try to home here and check on me and… if Mark sees him, there's no telling what he would do."

How could I hide something like this from my father? He had a right to know, but… it's not my secret to tell. I nod my head and she smiles.

"Thank you Ferb…"

As I ate up, I told myself that I have to tell Adria about this. I know sooner or later I'm going to break down and start crying, and I'll need her around before then. Reality hit me like a bolt of lightning…

As I sit here looking at my mum, I know that with each passing minute I am losing her. I am losing my real mum… and there's nothing I can do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Poor Ferb, huh? Wonder what else I can throw his way to make his life more miserable... lol**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! :)**

**Hard Coaster: That's what I thought too. After he figures out she actually cares for him, he finally calls her mum. :) I'm glad you like them both now.**

**AgentAsianAstro: I'm so sorry... please don't cry. I promise this chapter is better.**

**Isert Name Here: Hm... interesting idea, except as of now, Mark doesn't really know about Adria. Thanks for reading. :)**

**The Samba Master: Wouldn't that be nice?**

**Michi41: Eh... it gets a little better for him in this chapter. :)**

**Spacepotato2: Expect the unexpected. XDDD**

**StarrKiwi: Don't worry... I have a plan. :)**

**Lummie: Ugh, duuuuude lol ;)**

**Leopardlover1002: : D**

**Sierra-275: I know it's not funny, but in a way for me it is. Why is it so much fun making his life miserable? *shrugs***

**Nomsworth: Yeah basically I suppose... and of course, as soon as this story is over you may do what you want with Mark. ; D**

**Nevermore: Oh yeah, that does remind me of the joker. I love the Dark Knight, what a great movie...**

**WordNerb93: Yep, basically... poor Ferb. :( Things will eventually get better though...**

**Pricat: Yummy pancake... um... please stop farting? ? ?**

**taikopigeon: Thanks so much, lol you can't hurt Mark yet, I still need him. ;)**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thanks, glad you like. And wow... that's a lot of things to do to Mark... I never would imagine people hating him THIS much... lol**

**I do not own P&F!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

After I ate breakfast, I excused myself from the house for a little while. I ran out to the sidewalk and sprinted all the way to Adria's house. I needed to talk to her right now about this… everything I just learned about my mum was just too much for me to handle alone right now. Once I got to her house, I reached out to ring the doorbell. I was surprised when it was Adria that opened the door, and not one of her parents. She smiled wide when she saw me and quickly frowned when she must've saw my cut cheeks. She leaned up and softly kissed my cheek,

"Hello Ferb… what's up?"

I put my hands in my pocket, "Would you like to take a walk with me? I… I need to talk."

She nodded her head understandably and looked back inside the house, "Mum I'm going to take a walk with Ferb."

I heard her mum's voice reply, "Okay sweetheart, you two be safe now."

After Adria closed the door, the two of us began our walk. We walked in silence up until we reached the park. She finally looked up at me and spoke,

"Are we going to talk about those cuts on your cheeks?"

I slowly shook my head, "That story can wait… I found out something else that's much more important."

Once I spotted an empty bench, the two of use sat down and I began spilling my heart about my mum. How she changed her ways and is really trying to be my mum. I start accepting the facts and decide to grow closer to her. But then, come to find out that I may have less then thirty days to get to know her and be with her. I wiped my eyes more then once as I continued on with the story. She sat in silence and held my hand as she listened to me speak. When I finished, I was a mess. I was choking on my tears and my breathing was uneven. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She started dabbing my eyes and was careful not to press too hard on my damaged cheeks.

She looked up at me when she was done and rubbed my hand, "I am so sorry Ferb… I… I hardly know what to say. Other then the fact that everything's going to work out eventually."

I sigh, "I can't help but thinking about Layla and Ash though… after their mum is gone… all they'll have is Mark. And he's taking up drinking and becoming a violent drunk. That explains what happened to my face…" I sigh and lean back against the chair, "I'm terrified of him Adria. At this rate, it seems like he's going to be the death of me. I can't go to sleep without thinking that he's watching me, waiting for the kill."

Adria sighed, "Well then maybe… you should leave…"

"If only it were that simple-"

"But it can be! Ferb it is simple, pack up your things and find somewhere to stay for the nights. Then in the morning, go back home to take care of your mum."

I shook my head; "I need to stay by her side whenever I can… she doesn't think she's going to last too much longer."

Adria looked sadly up at me, "I will help you…"

I looked down at her, "Thanks but I couldn't ask you-"

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I want to spend the whole summer with you, and if that means coming over everyday to help you take care of your mum or your brother and sister, then I will. You shouldn't be alone in this… I won't let you be alone in this…"

I blink twice and start studying her face. I knew that I should try and change her mind, after all… I don't want her in the same house as Mark. But instead I smile slightly and nod my head. She squeezed my hand and smiled back,

"I'm here for you Ferb… I'm here for you whenever you need me."

I nod my head and suddenly felt drawn to her. My eyes continued to study her face. How her eyes shine brightly, how her long eyelashes curl up, how her cheeks are slightly pink, how her lips are… whoa, I'm thinking about her lips? I notice that she's also studying my face, probably trying to read my face to tell what I'm thinking. She leaned in a little closer, and I found myself doing the same. Our lips were mere inches apart, and were getting closer by each passing second. Our foreheads finally touched and we just gazed up at each other. My hand slowly rose up rested on her cheek. She shuddered at my touch and I took it as a good thing. Her hands glided up my arms until they were wrapped around my neck. I could feel her warm breath on my face and I could smell whatever lotion she was wearing. It smelled very fruity…

I placed my hand tenderly on her neck and gave her a questionable look. She smiled slightly and nodded her head. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly and carefully I closed in the small gap between us. Our lips brushed together for a second. I leaned back in for another one, and then she did the same. Soon our lips were fully connected. I felt her lips moving against mine and… oh gosh, it felt so good. I started doing the same. I wondered to myself if I was doing everything right, after all this is my first kiss. I was surprised to suddenly hear a small moan in the beck of her throat. My hand that was on her neck drifted down and around her back. Her hands began to wrap around my hair and she started pulling me closer. I leaned in further and discovered that leaning in closer made the kiss even better.

We went on for what it seemed forever, until I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I pulled back slightly and gasped in some air. That's when I heard that she was also breathing in heavily as well. I opened my eyes and saw her looking up at me, still breathing heavily. Part of me wanted to apologize to her, but part of me didn't…

"Adria I…" I stuttered, "I… I'm sorry I…"

She smiled sweetly, "There's no need to be sorry Ferb. I've been waiting for you to kiss me for over a week now."

I chuckled nervously and felt my cheeks growing warm, "Gee… thanks… I um, wanted to kiss you for a while as well."

"Then why didn't you before?"

"I didn't think you… you know, wanted to kiss me back."

Adria smiled wide, "Well… I sure am glad you decided to kiss me now."

I smiled slightly, "And I'm really glad that you decided to kiss me back."

The two of us smiled at each other for another minute. I finally sighed and looked up at her,

"I should probably head home now and check up on my mum."

Adria nodded, "I'll go with you…"

I stood up first and gently took her hand, helping her up to her feet. The two of us walked hand in hand out of the park and headed back to my place.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Adria... think she's one of my favorite OC's...<strong>

**Okay I have an announcement... after I finish this story, I have a prequel planned for 'Green Haired Boy'. It will explain Ferb's earlier life in England, and will even have Ferb's older sister Dalia in it. I may also make a story that takes place during this story, only in Phineas's POV... so, what'd you think?**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two chapters in one day! xDDDD**

**Stinkfly3: Can't argue with that! :)**

**StarrKiwi: So sweet... xD**

**Ella Unlimited: Thanks so much, and yes... finally!**

**Spacepotato2: Perhaps... I think I have enough on my plate to do right now... lol**

**Sierra-275: That would be embarrassing, huh? The kiss was definitely long awaited though.**

**WordNerb93: It's somewhat balancing out. And I considered what you said about him having a revelation and... well, read for yourself.**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thanks again, and yeah I could do an early life for Phineas... may be awhile, but I'll certainly do it.**

**Insert name here: Thank you... and wow, that POV sounds interesting... I kind of have something else in mind though... :)**

**Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

True to my mum's words, she was getting worse and worse with each passing day. I never knew someone's heath could deteriorate so quickly in a little amount of time. I spent as much time as I could with her, while still trying to spend time with Layla and Ash as well. The poor kids have been noticing how weak their mother was becoming and finally asked her about it. She took them aside one day and explained everything to them. When they were done talking, Layla and Ash quickly came to find me and flung their arms around me. They both cried into my shoulders and begged me to do something about their mother. It broke my heart to tell them that there was nothing we could do for her, except to make her last days here with us pleasant and good. They promised me that day that they would behave themselves and do anything they could do to help.

Adria came by every single day and did whatever she could to help. When my mum saw her, she expressed to me on how beautiful she was and how lucky she was to have me. I had told my mum about my first kiss a few days ago, and she smiled wide and laughed at all the different thoughts I had during that time. I had asked her if that would happen everytime I kissed her. My mum just patted my hand and said,

"Son… love is an amazing thing, and can do strange things to ones mind…"

Love? So not only did I kiss my best friend, but now I'm in love with her as well? I guess that made sense… all the little sensations I felt whenever she talked to me, or even just walked by me. Thing is I'm only sixteen years old, isn't that a little young to actually be falling IN love? Judging by the way I feel right now, no… no it's not. It kills me though to think that sometime in the near future, I'll have to return home and leave Adria behind. But I'd rather not think about all that drama right now… I bigger things to consider.

My mum asked if I would go for a walk with her, so I did. On our walk, she had me tell her everything she missed seeing me do, or see. I told her all about my new family, and how close Phineas and I am. I told her about our different inventions and how we tried to make each summer the best one yet. She seemed really confused, but then impressed about it all. She questioned me about all the different things Phineas and I built, and I answered every single one. I did my best not to wince whenever she coughed. With each passing day, her cough seemed to have worsened. I wish there was something I could do to take away any of the pain she was feeling. But sadly, I am no doctor.

During this all of this time, I haven't had a single minute to even call my family back in America. I'd get up every morning and someone around the house would either need me, or would want to play with me. By the time nighttime rolled around, I was exhausted and unable to keep my eyes open. I did think about my father a lot during this, wondering if he has grown to forgive me for what I said to him weeks ago. I thought about Phineas a lot as well. I missed him something terribly, and wished he could be here with me. I kind of wondered if he and Isabella had grown any closer since I left. I hoped that maybe my absence would possibly help those two get their relationship rolling.

Another week went by, and my mum's heath was fading even more. She needed help getting out of bed everyday. I suggested that it may be best for her to stay in bed and rest, but she'd just shake her head and insist that the outside air made her feel better. I'd help her walk down the stairs everyday and read to her, Layla and Ash as well. Adria ran different errands whenever my mum felt like something special to eat or drink. I was grateful for her… whenever I felt like breaking down and crying, she'd somehow know and be by my side in an instant. She'd then give me a short pep talk and shower me with words of encouragement. When she was done, I'd always reward her with a long kiss, and a wide smile.

During this time, another pesky question burned in the back of my mind… where the heck is Mark during all this? Is he stooping so low by not looking after his wife because her kid from another marriage is? Because as I think about it, I haven't seen him around this past week. Did he possibly leave without telling anyone? Mum always goes to bed alone, and wakes up alone as well. Well, I must say that having Mark out of the way is really helpful.

A day or so later, Adria and I are relaxing after a long and hard day. My mum was safely put to bed, Layla and Ash insisted on sleeping in my bed for the past week, so they're up there right now and Mark is nowhere to be found. I made us both up a cup of tea, and sat down with Adria on the couch. She cast he a happy smile and took the warm cup in her hands. I sipped at my herbal tea and set it aside for a minute. I let my arm drape over Adria's shoulders, and she snuggled up to me and laid her head against my chest.

She sighed deeply, "How are you holding up?"

I stroked her hair, "I've been better I suppose, how about you?"

"I'm exhausted Ferb…"

"As am… you know, if you need a break you don't have to come back tomorrow. Just take the day off."

She looked up at me, "I promised you that you wouldn't be alone in this. So unless you command me to leave, I'm staying by your side no matter what."

I smiled down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. I loved kissing her… it just felt so right. I let my lips linger in her hair and before I could stop myself, I heard myself whisper,

"I love you Adria…"

I froze and pulled back slightly. She looked up at me, both of her eyebrows were raised.

I started apologizing, "I'm so sorry… it just came out, and I-"

"Do you mean it?" she asked, "Do you truly mean it?"

I blinked twice and nodded my head.

"I mean, do you love me or… are you in love with me?"

I sighed, "I am… in love with you…"

She smiled sweetly at me and kissed my cheek, "You don't need to be ashamed, Ferb. Being in love is a beautiful thing, especially when the same love is returned." I looked down at her and she kept smiling, "I'm in love with you too Ferb Fletcher. Being with you these past couple of weeks is amazing. Watching you take care of your mother and siblings is just… wow. I have never ever seen a sixteen year old boy willing to spend his entire summer taking care of his sick mum and two half siblings. I admire you for it, and love you all the more as well."

Our hands entwined as I leaned down further to kiss her soft lips. She returned the kiss with much passion, and before I knew it, she was lying right on top of me on the couch. I pulled back from her lips and looked a bit concerned. She smiled and shook her head,

"Don't worry, I'm just trying to get comfortable…"

She grabbed a blanket from on top of the couch and draped it over us. She settled up against my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I enfolded my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. My chin rested on top of her head and I could smell whatever shampoo she wore today. I felt her lightly stroking my chest and breathing steadily against me. My eyes began to go heavy and before I could stop myself… I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll end there for now... Mark is going to make a BIG return in the next chapter, so... you have been warned.<strong>

**Thanks for all the support and thanks for reading. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is probably the hardest chapter I had to write. Pertaining to emotionally... I've warned you before that Mark is going to make a return and... it's not pretty...**

**takiopigeon: You can have your way with him later... :)**

**Michi41: Yes, he's lucky to have her, and yes... Mark's back... aaaa!**

**Lummie: Eh... mistakes happen. Oh, and wait and see... O_O**

**Sierra-275: Yes, Ferb wants his mum to be happy for the last few days she has left...**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thanks again! xD And sorry, your men didn't get there in enough time... :(**

**Okay I do not own anything except the OC's... brace yourselves...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I awoke with a start when I heard the door slam close. I quickly remembered Adria was on top of me, so I gripped her waist before she fell over. She looked up at me a bit started and looked around. I'm guessing she heard the door slam shut as well. She got off of me so I could sit up. It was still dark outside, so it had to be either the middle of the night or really early morning. I looked back behind the couch and groaned inwardly when I saw the last person on earth I wanted to see… Mark.

He stood in the doorway of the living room, and folded his arms, "Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Where have you been all this time?"

He snickered, "Business trip… nothing that concerns you, boy. But what you two are doing right now concerns me…"

"And what exactly do you think we're doing?"

"I think you know…"

I stood up to face him, "I'm nothing like you, Mark. Unlike you, I have respect for those I love."

"You saying that I don't have respect?"

"Considering you left your dying wife for over week to go on some 'business trip' and didn't even tell anyone, I'd say you have bigger problems then having no respect for anyone." I wrinkled my nose and frowned deeply, "Judging by the wayward perfume on your clothes, I'd say you have a problem with being faithful as well."

"Does it matter? She's going to be dead soon-"

"Yes it does matter!" I snap, "It matters because she's YOUR wife and a mother to YOUR kids. I'm not asking you to like me, but for pity sake have some compassion and respect towards your family. If you don't, they're going to be taken away from you just like that." I snapped my fingers,

"Do you think I give a damn about my family?" Mark roared, "I married Annie because I thought she'd make a great trophy wife. I never wanted to have children with her."

I clenched my fists and felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Adira spoke softly,

"Ferb don't listen to him, just walk away…"

"Yeah Ferb," Mark sneered, "better do what you're little girlfriend says." He suddenly had this look as he grinned over at Adria, "My, my… she is a looker, isn't she?"

I placed my arm protectively around her, "Stop talking about her like that…"

Mark took a few steps towards us, still looking Adria up and down. She whimpered slightly in fear so I held her tighter, not taking my eyes off of Mark.

"You know if you won't have her, then perhaps I will."

I growled inwardly, "You stay away from her… or I swear I'll-"

Before I could finish, Mark's hand swiped across my face and knocked me to the floor. It took me seconds to get my bearings, when I heard Adira shrieking. I quickly stood to see Mark holding her against the wall, trying to kiss her. My blood boiled in anger as I strode over, and grabbed Mark by his hair. I pulled him away from her and sent him off balance enough so he fell to the ground.

I looked over at Adria, "Run… go, get out of here!"

She looked worriedly at me, "Ferb-"

"JUST GO! HURRY!"

She quickly dashed out of the room and out the front door. I looked over at Mark who was standing up. He rubbed the back of his head and snarled at me,

"How dare you interfere with my business… I've already taught you a lesson one about interfering, guess I'll have to try it again, hm?"

I back up against the wall and attempted to run out of the room. He was much quicker and roughly grabbed my wrist before I could make it out. I struggled to get away from his tight grip and tried hitting him away from me. He threw me up against the wall and made a fist. He punched me hard in the stomach and watched as I fell helplessly to the floor, gasping for air. I struggled to stand up, when I felt him roughly pull me up by my collar. He made another fist and punched me right in the jaw. I gripped the left side of my face and fell to the floor, wincing in pain. I could taste blood in my mouth as I turned back to Mark, who was over by the fireplace… grabbing the metal poker.

My face paled as I could only imagine what he was going to do with that. I watched as he stuck the poker into the fire and brought it out, the tip of it was bright red. I stumbled back as fast as I could and went to stand up and run. He grabbed my wrist and flung me down on my back on the couch. He then took hold on my neck and held the poker above my shoulder. I struggled o get out of his grasp, but it didn't work. Before I knew it, he lowered the hot poker on my shoulder and I screamed out in pain. I could literally smell and hear my flesh cooking… it was painful and gross.

I bit my lip and felt some hot tears run down my face, hoping that the burning pain would stop soon. He finally pulled the poker away from my shoulder and flung it away. He grabbed my neck and flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach now. I gulped and glanced back at him. He pulled his hand off of my neck, but I didn't dare move. I watched as he walked up to one of the wooden chairs and picked it up high. He sent it down to the ground with a huge 'smash'. He picked up the leg that broke off and walked back over to me.

My eyes widened as I figured out what he was going to do next and I began to try and escape. He grabbed my neck again and pushed me roughly back down on the couch. I turned my head slightly to the side so I wasn't suffocating in the couch cushion and felt the first blow on my upper back. I gasped and continued to struggle to stand. Another blow on my lower back made me yelp and kick my legs, hoping that I could kick him somehow. But he moved to my side so I couldn't kick him. A cried out when that stupid piece of wood hit the back of my legs. This all brought back memories on how Mark 'dealt' with me at one time. Only now it was much more painful then when I was six because I know now that this is abuse… this was real abuse, and there was nothing I could do to get away.

I hid my head in the crook of my arms and cried out at the savage beating he was giving me. He hit every part of my back, backside and thighs. The pain was so intense; I thought I was going to pass out. I finally felt him stop, so I relaxed a little and started hiccupping on my tears. I felt his hot breath on me as he leaned in towards my ear,

"Now… will you ever get in my way again?"

I gulped and sniffed, but didn't answer. He slammed the table leg against my lower back and I cried out in pain.

"Answer me! Will you ever get in my way again?"

I started shaking and kept my head hidden in my arms. There was no way I was going to give this man the satisfaction of thinking he finally got his point across, so I remained quiet.

"No? Well then I can keep this going for while, until you answer me."

I clenched my fists and waited for him to hit me again, but nothing happened. I could almost swear I heard a 'click' from a gun. Oh my gosh, is he going to shoot me now?

Another man's voice rang out, "Step away from the boy Mark!"

I peeked out from underneath my arms and saw Adria and her father standing in the doorway. Mark backed away from me and threw the table leg to the ground and I stayed in place. It hurt too much to move.

Anthony kept his gun pointed at Mark, "I'm giving you to the count of three to get out before I shoot. One…"

Mark backed away and ran out another door. I heard the door that led to the side of the house open and slam shut. Anthony lowered his gun slightly and went over to the window, probably to make sure he left. Adria rushed over to my side and caressed my face.

"I hurried back with father as fast as I could… oh Ferb, what has he done to you?"

My vision became blurry and I felt my eyelids shut. I heard and saw no more that night…

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh... how could I write that... Mark needs to chill out and go die or something geez...<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading. Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! :)**

**Punzie the Platypus: lol... everyone wants him to die! xDDD Poor Mark... I take that back, DIE MARK!**

**Sierra-275: Yes he has a gun licence. Maybe he was a cop once, or something. Or he just has a licence. :)**

**xXCookieluverXx: Thank you once again for your review. And glad you like the story. :)**

**Ella Unlimited: *thumbs up* I agree! XD**

**GREEN DAY FAN 4277: That would be great... and then I'll burn him up! wuhahaha!**

**Spacepotato2: He owns a gun for protection. Looks like it came in handy. And... hm, Fireside girl action, huh?**

**Michi41: Yes, she's a smart girl, huh?**

**Nevermore: Not yet! I still have one more use for him! :D he he he...**

**StarrKiwi: Mark needs to go to one of those mental places... bet it's even worse then dying.**

** Insert NAme here: ... and so ends the tragic life of Mark... everyone let's PARTY!**

**blank reviewer: I am really happy that your dad is nothing like this Mark... :)**

**WordNerb93: lol, I updated twice that day, maybe that's what happened. And thanks. :)**

**Pricat: Yep, Mark is a coward... just like most abusers. **

**I do not own P&F. Just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I don't know how long I was out, but before I knew it I was waking up and there was a small light shining through the curtain. I blinked twice and realized I was lying on my stomach in my own bed. I moved slightly and gasped out as soon as I felt pain… well, everywhere. I turned my head to the side and saw Adria slumped over in a chair right next to my bed. She looked like she was in a deep sleep, but it also looked like an uncomfortable position. I reached over and gently took her hand. As I rubbed my thumb back and forth on her hand, her eyes began to flutter open. When she saw me looking at her, she quickly stood and then kneeled down next to me. She placed her hands over at my face and smiled sadly,

"Oh Ferb… I was so afraid that you would never wake up. You're so badly bruised and..." she paused and looked up at me. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against mine, and for a moment… everything felt so right again.

When she pulled back, she ran her fingers through my hair and whispered, "I was afraid that he… he killed you."

I smirked, "Please… do you honestly think that a stupid table leg would be the death of me?"

"Please don't joke about this… it was horrible to even think about what he did to you."

"So don't think about it, love. I'm alright now… um, speaking of which, how long have I been out?"

"About two and a half days."

My eyes grew wide. Two and a half days? I can't remember the last time I ever slept that long… probably never.

I gulped, "Where's… everyone else? Mum, Layla, Ash… Mark?"

Adria sighed, "Your mum hasn't been able to get out of bed since yesterday morning. She insisted on coming in here to see you yesterday so I helped her out of bed and led her here. She sat next to you for hours, until she started coughing violently. Layla and Ash are downstairs playing. They came up once to see you, but my father didn't want them up here disturbing you, so he sent them back down."

"And… Mark?"

"My father notified the police about Mark's assault towards you and his other children. They are currently searching for him and are more then willing to bring him to justice." She leaned down and kissed my cheek again, "He's not going to bother you anymore. My father is standing guard downstairs as we speak. Mark will be an idiot to try and come back here again."

I didn't answer. I knew Mark had his ways and that more then likely, he'll weasel his way back into this house. But until that day comes, I'll just not think about him and focus at the task at hand. I move my hands and attempt to push myself up. I gasped in pain and Adria placed a hand on my forehead,

"Ferb you must rest, you're in pain and can hardly move without it hurting."

I shook my head, "I have to see my mum…"

I sat up on my knees and swung my legs over the bed. I tried not to cry out as my backside hit the bed. I heard Adria sigh and grasp my hand; she was going to help me stand up. I pushed up with my other hand and ended up standing up on my two feet. Everything part of my body behind me screamed out in agony, but I ignored it and started walking towards the door. Adria walked by my side and helped keep me balanced.

Once we reached my mum's room, she let go of my hand and took a step back. I nodded thanks to her and continued on my own into my mum's room. It was dark in there, but I could still see the outline of my mum underneath the covers of her bed. I kneeled down carefully next to her and grasped her hand in mine. I shuddered slightly when I felt how cold her hand was. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. When she saw me, she smiled,

"Ferb…" she spoke weakly, "my son… how are you feeling?"

I kissed her hand hard and nodded my head, "Better mu, but how are you?"

"Oh I'm doing fine…" she began coughing violently. It sounded thick, so I grabbed her a tissue and watched as she coughed into it. When she was done she set the tissue back down and I felt myself holding my breath when I saw the contacts on it… blood.

I rubbed and kissed her hand some more, and she smiled sweetly at me, "Did you tell your father… about what Mark did?"

I shook my head, "I just woke up and wanted to see you first… mum let me go get you some medicine that will help with the cough."

I went to stand but she gripped my hand tightly, "Wait…" I stopped and turned back to her, "Adria already tried the medicine and… it doesn't work. Please just stay by me… I don't want to be alone…"

I scooted up next to her and kissed her forehead, "I won't leave you mum, I promise."

She began to gently run her hand up and down my cheek, "My son… my almost full grown son… there's nothing I regret more then missing you growing up."

I shushed her and shook my head, "Don't talk about the past, mum. I forgive you for everything and during all that mess; I'm really am glad to have Layla and Ash in my life."

"Yes they are both such treasures aren't they…" she coughed slightly as she reached her hand out to the nightstand and grabbed an envelope that was lying there, "Ferb this… this is for you to read."

I took it and looked up at her, "Now?"

"No sweetheart… it's for you to read when I'm at last at rest."

My eyes widened, "Mum please… I can't let you die, not now." She chuckled slightly, but I continued, "You're going to get better, and then when I'm able to stand and walk by myself, I'm going to take you, Layla and Ash and bring you three back to Danville with me. I'm going to take you three away from Mark."

"I don't think… your father would like me around at all…"

"I'll talk to him, and when I tell him that I've forgiven you, he'll forgive you as well."

"Ferb I… I don't think I'll be able to get on a plane…"

"That's why you're going to get better first, so then-"

"Sweetheart we both know that I'm not going to last much longer-"

"No!" I suddenly cried out, "No mum, don't say that! You're going to live… you have to live! Layla and Ash need a mother… I need you as my mother. Please don't die, mummy please don't…"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I buried my head into her sheets and began to cry my heart out. Her hand started to stroke my emerald curls, and she spoke soothingly,

"Ferb… sh it's alright dear…"

"No it's not," I look up at her, "you're dying and there's absolutely nothing I can do. There has to be something! I built a rollercoaster when I was only eleven years old for crying out loud! Surely I can come up with some sort of cure."

She sat up slowly and reached out to me. I sat up on her bed and hugged her fragile body, while burying my head into her shoulder. She hugged me back, but was being careful about my bruised back. I hardly noticed the physical pain anymore; the mental pain however was getting to me. I pulled back enough so I could speak clearly,

"I'm so sorry mum, I-"

She shushed me, "There's no need to be ashamed of crying, Ferb. Especially for you, you've been holding in all your emotions about all of this. It's not healthy, you have to talk about your feelings sooner or later."

I wiped my eyes, "Mum please don't make this about me…"

"I have to, dear… I'm sorry to say that my problem is not just affecting me, it's affecting you as well."

"It's not a problem mum, it's cancer! And it's killing you!"

"Ferb-"

"I can't let this happen, I won't! I just got you back and I can't… I just can't lose you again…"

My mum rubbed my head softly again, "Ferb please don't be like this. I can't bear with it… I want my last moments with you to be as pleasant as possible."

I wiped my eyes once again, "I'm so sorry, mum… I'm really sorry. I'm here for you… just tell me what you want and it's yours. Anything at all…"

She smiled weakly, "Just stay by me, that's all I want… come on, come up on the bed by me."

I nodded my head and cleared my nose out. I climbed up next to her slowly and lied on my side, so I wouldn't hurt my back. I placed my arms around my mum carefully and kissed her softly on the cheek. She placed a gentle hand on my cheek and wiped away any more tears I had leftover with her thumb. The two of us lied in silence for quite awhile. Neither of us said a single word after that. My eyes grew heavy soon after I got comfortable and before I knew it… I fell asleep in my mum's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... so sad. Poor, poor Ferb. *ferb pops up: Why do you torture me so? ? ?)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter sixteen! :) Thank you so much for the many reviews! XD**

**RomanianPrincess: Thank you so much! :)**

**WordNerb93: You're not the only one who thought that... And you'll have to wait and see.**

**Sierra-275: I feel like crying as well as I read this, lol... no more sad novels for me after this! lol**

**Lummie: What will happen next... let's find out...**

**padraig duffy: Never read the books, so I couldn't say...**

**C3PA: I have something else planned for Mark, but sigh... poor Annie. She is in pain...**

**Nevermore: You cried on the bus? Whoops sorry... **

**Pricat: Hm... not quite... something else in mind...**

**blank reviewer: Well thanks, I'm glad you like it. :) lol I like that episode... and I don't mind rambling.**

**Michi1: You're not the only one thinking that...**

**Spacepotato2: Expect the unexpected with me... lol**

**StarrKiwi: Because it's fun! In a good way...**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I'm going to have to get Mark a bouncer before this is through... he he he.**

**Ella Unlimited: That's what a few other people think as well.**

**Nomsworth: lol, I don't think Ferb would do something like that... but hey, you never know.**

**taikopigeon: Thanks, and you can still use her. Even though... *mumbles off***

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Well, it's nice to know that everyone seems to want to kill Mark... I'm all for it.**

**Okay I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

When I awoke, I felt someone lightly stroking my back. I blinked a couple of times and looked up to see mum's smiling face looking down at me. I looked around for a minute before looking back up at her.

"Did I…" I started to speak, "… did I fall asleep?"

My mum nodded her head, "For about an hour now."

"I'm so sorry mum… I didn't mean to."

"No, no, no don't be. Sweetie you've done so much for your siblings, and me. You need to rest, otherwise you're going to make yourself sick."

I chuckle slightly and wince as I sit up. My mum moved slightly so she was sitting up as well. I rubbed my shoulder and cringed slightly; my body still feels all banged up and bruised. My head turned again when I felt my mum grab my hand,

"There's one more thing that I would like you to do…"

I nod my head, "Anything mum…"

"Would you… help me down the stairs and sit me down on a chair that's outside? I'm tired of this stuffy room and I need fresh air."

I smiled and nodded my head.

Once I stood up, I helped my mum out of bed and carefully walked slowly out of the room. Adria saw us and came running over to help. We each took one of mum's arms and led her downstairs. Layla and Ash saw us coming down, and opened the door for us. Once we got mum seated on the porch, she grabbed my hand once more and looked up at me,

"Ferb why don't you spend some time with Adria, I'd like to talk to Ash and Layla alone, if you please."

I squeezed her cold hand and nodded, "Of course mum…"

I motioned for Layla and Ash to come over by us. Once they did, mum held out a hand to each of them and pulled them close to her. Adria and I backed away to give them privacy and walked back into the house. When we reached the living room, Adria placed her hands on my arms and leaned up to kiss my cheek. I surprised her by turning my head so that instead, her lips and mine met. She squeaked slightly but quickly fell into it. Her arms glided up mine, until they were hooked around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our lips began to move as one, each kiss becoming much more deeper then the previous one before.

When we finally broke apart, our foreheads rested against each other's. I slowly sat down on the couch and brought Adria down beside me. She rested her head up against my shoulder as I began to softly rub her back. I placed a kiss on her temple and murmured into her ear,

"I love you, Adria…"

She smiled slightly and kissed my cheek, "I love you too, Ferb…"

I could listen to her say 'I love you' to me forever. She leaned up a bit more and let our lips connect once again. I closed my eyes and began to once again, take in the sensation of kissing her. I lightly stroked her cheek and felt her hand glide up the back of my head, and she gently ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed deeply in the back of my throat and brought her closer to me. Our eyes quickly opened up when we heard someone clearing their voice. I looked over the couch and, to my embarrassment, saw Anthony watching us… his gun was by his side. My cheeks had to turn a dark red color because they felt very hot after that. Adria giggled slightly,

"Uh… hi daddy."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Hello you two… am I interrupting something?"

I gulped and quickly shook my head, backing a few inches away from his daughter. Adria grabbed my hand before looing back up at her father,

"If it isn't obvious we… uh, love each other, and… well, do some things that people do when they are in love. Such as kissing each other…"

I could tell Anthony was trying to hold back a smile, "Well I hope you two don't get too serious, too fast. I'd hate to think that I would have to be the one to sit Ferb down and give him the long lecture about 'he talk' and how to go about treating my daughter."

"Daddy please, Ferb has nothing but respect for me…"

I quickly nod my head and let my gaze fall down. This was all just too embarrassing…

Anthony chuckled, "I know sweetie… I just like messing with your boyfriend." He quickly frowned again, "But all joking aside… Ferb she had better be right, you had better treat her with all the respect she needs, or else."

I looked up, "Of course, sir…"

Anthony nods his head, "Very good… now, after being up the past couple of days, I am really tired and grumpy. I'll be upstairs taking a nap for about an hour or so…" he looked back at us, "you sure I can trust you two alone again?"

Adria nodded, "Of course father…"

"Very good, stay safe you two and I'll see you once I wake up."

After he ascended the stairs, Adria and I relaxed. She leaned up against me and chuckled, "I am so sorry about that, Ferb… but that's my father for you."

I smiled slightly, "You're his little girl, he has every right to be cautious of me."

She started stroking my hair again, "He trusts you, I know he does…"

"I'm sure he does too…"

We leaned in to kiss again and once again, sparks and passion exploded throughout this perfect moment. That was, until I heard Layla calling out my name frantically,

"Ferb! Ferb!"

I broke apart from Adria and looked up to see Layla and Ash running in. Layla had tears streaming down her face,

"Its mum! She fell over and can't-"

Before she could say anymore, I was up on my feet and running out to the porch. Sure enough, my mum was lying face first on the floor, not moving. My eyes grew wide as I knelt down next to her and brought her up so the back of her head was in my lap. Adira came running up behind me, and froze when she saw my mother on the floor. Layla and Ash came out and stood next to Adria. Ash buried half his head into Adria's leg, and watched as I looked back at our mother.

"Mum?" I started breathing unsteadily, "Mum can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly at me, "Hello Ferb…"

"Mum come on, I have to get you back in bed now, you need-"

"Ferb… do you still have that letter I gave to you?"

"Yes mum, of course I do."

She looked desperately up at me and grabbed my shirt, "You must promise me that you'll follow through with it! Please you must do everything the letter says!"

I shushed her, "Mum please… you only said to open it if you die, and that's not going to-"

"Ferb…" mum sighed out and smiled weakly, "I am so glad you came. Seeing you here meant the whole world to me, I'm so sorry that your visit here had to end this way."

Tears sprung into my eyes, "End this way? No, no, no you're going to live, mum I'm going to save you."

"Seeing you here right now has already saved me. I am so proud of you son. You're growing up to be a fine young man… your father has done an excellent job raising you. I only wish that I was the one to help…"

I brought her cold hand up to my lips and shuddered as a sob traveled through my body.

Her voice was barely a whisper now, "Do you forgive me, Ferb? Do you truly forgive me for everything I done?"

I nodded my head, "Yes mum, all is forgiven."

My mum smiled slightly, "Then I can at last die in peace…"

I shook my head and felt warm tears slide down my face, "Mummy please… don't…"

"I love… you… Ferb..."

"I love you too…"

Her eyes fluttered closed and her chest rose as she took a huge ragged breath. After her chest settled back down, I felt her head fall limp against my lap. Her hand fell lifeless on my lap as it slipped out of mine.

My eyes grew wide and my breathing became heavy and forced. I shook my mum's body a little,

"Mum? Mummy? Mother please no, don't do this… please wake up!"

I knew in my heart that she was never going to wake up, but I kept calling out.

"No don't! Don't leave me… you can't leave me, you just can't…"

I broke down and buried my head into her shoulder. I wailed out loud and almost didn't notice Layla and Ash running up beside me. They both knelt down next to us and buried their heads into my shoulders. The three of us cried and called out to our mum, hoping that somehow she would wake back up.

But she never would…

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh I'm crying... RIP Annie, one of my best used OC's. :'( <strong>

**Thanks for reading, now excuse me while I wipe my eyes... Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone. I hope you all are ready for the next chapter. Oh and thank you for over 200 reviews! :)**

**Pricat: Yes! I'm afraid so!**

**Sierra-275: I couldn't agree more with that quote. Yoda sure does know what to say. There's also that quote from Gandalf from Lord of the Rings concerning death, do you remember that one? It's in the third one... Well... Annie's dead in here, but so far she hasn't made an appearance in the Q&A story. If she does she'll be alive...**

**CP3A: What's with all the llamas? xDD I think I know what the grave marker will say... **

**Meggie-The-Platypus: You'll have to wait and see... ;)**

**AgentAsianAstro: I know, so sad... but thank you. :)**

**Lummie: I think everyone knew she was going to die. And I would cry too if something happened to my parents. :(**

**padraig duffy: Yes, yes he is and... you get kicked out of your dorm for crying? ? Whoops...**

**IzzieGS: I'm so sorry that you cried. :'(**

**Insert Name Here: Ha ha ha! Oh those reviews made me laugh. Poor Mark... wait no! Not poor Mark! DIE MARK!**

**GREEN DAY FAN 4277: Oh yeah it does. Only he dies without really saying goodbye... at Annie did say bye.**

**StarrKiwi: sniff sniff *bawls***

**RomanianPrincess: Wait no longer... the contents of the letter are in this chapter.**

**Spacepotato2: Phineas, Ferb and Isabella... I'm so sorry you had to read that... And yeah, I think this is the saddest chapter I ever wrote! **

**WordNerb93: It was terrible... :( Poor poor kiddies...**

**Nevermore: lol... Mark better sleep with one eye open. All these haters are gonna tea him up and feed him to the squirrels or something. **

**Anonomas Chicken: The letter is in this chapter :)**

**robinbid123: Oh no... Mark is scared now. He just fled into the wilderness...**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: I know, it's interesting what she was and what she became before she died. I don't know if I'll do a story in her POV, but I'll certainly keep it in mind. :)**

**Okay I don't own P&F... just the OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out…

Yes, I Ferb Fletcher have to tell myself to keep breathing, otherwise I might black out. I held my mother's limp body in my arms and cried out openly… up until Anthony came walking in with the police and a mortician. He had called them as soon as he heard mum passed away. The policeman laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and told me it was time to let him and the undertaker do their jobs.

I shakily stood on my feet and grabbed unto the doorframe so I wouldn't fall over. The officer questioned all of us, and eventually my mother's death was confirmed as a natural cause. I watched as the mortician rolled in a gurney and prepared to place my mum in… a body bag. No, no, no this just wasn't right, I couldn't watch this happen!

I clamped my hand over my mouth and sped walked inside. I fell to my knees once I was far enough away and cried out, both from the pain in my back and in my heart. I looked up and saw Layla and Ash walking over to me. The two of them collapsed beside me and began crying against my chest. I pulled them closer to me and rested my head against their heads. I heard the dreaded gurney as it rolled back out into the hall and out the front door. They're taking our mum away… soon she'll be cut open, cleaned out and then stuck in a freezer. That's just wrong… it is so wrong.

Layla started hiccupping on her sobs, and Ash began coughing and choking on his tears. I felt so bad for them, they are only nine and four years old, and this was something that they never go through at such a young age. I wanted to comfort them… I wanted to tell them everything would be all right. But as of right now, I'm not sure if it ever will be…

Jenna ended up coming over when she heard the news and began comforting us as well. It never occurred to me until now, but whatever servants we had were gone. Probably had something to do with Mark… but whatever, we didn't need them around making a huge fuss. We all have enough to deal with as it is. Jenna got to work in the kitchen and made us all up a hot pot of tea and some soup.

Adira sat beside me on the couch; tears were streaming down her face. I sighed loudly and relaxed my head against her shoulder. She began to stroke my hair and speak comforting words into my ear. Layla sat on my other side with Ash sitting on her lap. She laid her head against my shoulder and Ash adjusted himself so he was lying on my lap. One of my hands rested on his head, and my other hand rubbed Layla's shoulder.

Jenna soon came out with Anthony. Each of them were carrying a tray of tea and soup. I wasn't hungry at all, but I took a bowl of soup in order to be polite. I gulped down the soup slowly, trying not to choke on it when the huge lump in my throat caught the liquid and the pasta. All six of us sat in silence for the whole afternoon. The only sounds we could hear was the occasional sniffling and sipping at tea. The sun soon began to set and Anthony cleared his throat. He looked sadly up at me,

"Ferb… I think it's time you… you know, call your father and tell him the news."

My father… during all this time I had almost forgotten about our little dispute. I haven't said a word to him since then. And I haven't even called since I last spoke to Phineas a couple of weeks ago. But I knew Anthony was right, I had to tell my father. I nodded my head at Anthony and wiped my eyes. I stood slowly and adjusted Ash, who ended up falling asleep on my lap. Adira scooted over to where I was sitting and I laid his head on her lap. I gave Adria a kiss on her forehead before walking out.

Climbing the stairs was slow going. I gripped the railing tightly so I wouldn't trip and fall over. My back and legs were screaming out in pain once again, but I ignored it. Once I reached my room, I shut the door and picked up the phone. My hand shacked slightly as I dialed up the familiar numbers. I listened into the phone and heard the ringing sound. Much to my dismay it kept ringing and ringing, until the voicemail came up,

'_You're reached the Flynn/Fletcher residence. We're not available right now, but please leave a message and one of us will call you back as soon as we can. Thank you and have a nice day…' _

I listened for the beep before speaking,

"Hi it's… it's me Ferb. Um… this message is for my father… hello father. I just wanted to tell you that… something happened. Something… bad I'm afraid…"

I shuddered and sniffed back some more tears.

"Annie… I mean, mum has… she had cancer and she… she just…"

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes up tightly. When I started speaking again, I sounded heartbroken,

"Daddy I am so sorry for everything I said weeks ago. I never meant any of it… none of it. I hope you can forgive me and accept me back as your loving son. I need you now more then ever… mum has passed away this afternoon and I don't… I don't know what to do. I want to be strong for Ash and Layla but… I can't do it alone I just can't…"

I began crying again, wishing now more then ever that someone had picked up the phone. I cleared my throat before speaking again,

"I miss you all so much, and I hope that I'll be able to come home soon and see each and everyone of you. I love you all so much… Bye…"

I hung up the phone and sunk down to the floor. After burying my head into my knees, I began crying openly again. I stayed in my room for the rest of the evening, and no one came up to bother me, which was all right. I needed some time alone anyway.

Anthony, Jenna and Adria stayed with us that night. Layla and Ash both climbed into my bed and the three of us slept together that night. Ash fell asleep almost instantly, but Layla whispered to me before I drifted off.

"Ferb?"

I opened my eyes back up, "Yes Layla?"

"What's going to happen to Ash and I? We can't go back with father and I don't know of any relatives nearby. Are we going to be placed in an orphanage?"

I placed an arm around her shoulders, "No, I won't allow you two to be stuck into an orphanage. I promise you that I'll figure out something. Now don't worry about it right now… get some sleep if you can."

She kissed my cheek, "Ferb… I'm so glad you're my brother."

I patted her head, "I'm glad that I came here and had the chance to meet you and Ash. I couldn't ask for better half siblings…"

She smiled up at me once more before closing her eyes. Soon she began to breathe steadily as sleep overtook her. I lied flat on my back. Although it hurt, I didn't really care… it was probably going to be a sleepless night for me anyway. Surprisingly I was wrong, because before I knew it I was waking up to the sun shining into my room.

The day dragged on for us all. Anthony helped me with the preparations for my mum's funeral. It wasn't a pleasant thing to be doing, but it had to be done. By midafternoon, I was really tired. I went up to my room to get some rest, when I remembered the promise I had made to my mother. I took out the letter she gave me and tore the seal open. I opened it up to read the contacts,

_To my dear son,_

_If you're reading this, it means that I am no longer on this earth with you. If this is true, please do not grieve for me for too long. I have something that I need you to do for me, and I'm sure that you'll be able to comply. Since I am no longer around, Ashford and Layla are going to need a home and a family. My wretched husband is incapable of giving them everything they need, and at this rate he's going to be put in prison for what he's done forever. My favor that I am going to ask of you is this… I want you to take Ash and Layla with you when you return to America. I know how much you three adore each other, and I'd hate for you guys to be parted. I know with all my heart that my two beloved children will be welcomed with open arms into your family back overseas._

_Ferb my boy, I am truly sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused you over the years. Growing up thinking that I hated you must've been heartbreaking for you. I no longer feel that way about you anymore… I love you with all my heart and you're becoming everything that I could ever hope for. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I was overjoyed. And the first time I held you in my arms, I was brought to tears. You looked so perfect and so innocent at that age. And then in a blink of an eye, you grew up into a fine and dashing young man. Keep doing what you're doing, sweetheart. I couldn't ask for a better son, you're unique and perfect the way you are. I love you so very much. Goodbye my son…_

_Your loving mother,_

_Annie _

I looked up from the letter and wiped my eyes dry. Everything in that letter… everything that I had to do… could I do it? Would I be able to take Ash and Layla back with me? Something deep inside of me told me….

Yes, yes I could…

* * *

><p><strong>Well many of you guessed this part right... Ferb is going to try and take the kiddies back to America. But there's the whole issue with 'Mark still being free' to take care of in the next chapter I believe... or maybe the one after...<strong>

**Okay well, I have a surprise for everyone... but I'm not going to tell you until the last chapter. Why? Because that's what I do... ha ha ha!**

**Okay thanks for reading. Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

***hands out a tray of cookies and milk* Okay this chapter has A LOT in it so be ready...**

**WordNerb93: Yep... Ferb's going to make sure of that. And I'm not telling anyone about the surprise until the last chapter. ha ha ha!**

**Anonomas Chicken: You're welcome, and there's about... three, four maybe five more chapters to go?**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I know... Ferb being all heartbroken is simply heartbreaking. :'( And your demand has been heard...**

**Sierra-275: Don't worry, Ferb won't see that and you have very good deductions. Concerning where Annie's being buried...**

**padraig duffy: Oh I'm sorry. :( Glad you liked it though.**

**AgentAsianAstro: lol, what do you mean by 'make some shots out of this'?**

**Nevermore: Well good luck with your game of Uncle. Hope you don't cave... lol at the poem.**

**Leopardlover1002: XDDDDDDD**

**Fauntleroy n Walter too lazy to sign: Aw that's sad... :( And thanks for the cookie.**

**Michi41: That's okay... and I know. I'd be really sad if something happened to mine!**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Yep, that's the quote I was thinking of... the first one that is.**

**Spacepotao2: You must wait! Muwahahahahaha!**

**INsert name here: I hope Mark has good life insurance... he's going to need it after this... lol**

**Pricat: OOkay... lol gi joe is right.**

**Ella Unlimited: Thank you so much, and yes... yes they will. :)**

**StarrKiwi: Bruce... ha ha ha... **

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Don't worry... Mark will get what's coming to him soon. Now about those cookies...**

**I do no own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I stood in front of the mirror and readjusted my tie. I just couldn't get it right; I was never good at tying up my own tie. Usually I leave it up to my father or my mum. I sighed and looked at myself once more. Is it scary to say that I don't exactly look like me anymore? I look like I lost twenty pounds, my cheek bones were showing and my eyes had dark circles underneath them. I had two scars on my face, plus a bruise on my jaw. My whole back was still covered with bruises, though you can't see them at this time. My expression was full of grief and loneliness and my eyes were all red and puffy from all of the crying I did these past couple of days. I didn't look like the boy who left America weeks ago… I looked like someone else. Someone that I don't recognize at all…

I heard a small knock on the door, so I turned around. Adria opened up the door and stepped in. She wore a black dress and black shoes. Her red hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a black ribbon. She looked up at me sadly and nodded,

"Are you almost ready?"

I sighed, "I can't get my tie looking right though."

She stepped forward and looked up at me, "May I?"

I nodded and watched as her delicate fingers undid the mess I made with the tie and soon it was tied up properly. When she finished, her fingers lingered a bit longer on my chest. I brought my hands up to her face and tipped her face up. I leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She kissed me back and for a second there, the world felt right again. That is, until I pulled back. I looked into her eyes and whispered,

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for me… I couldn't have done any of this without you."

She ran her hands up my arms until they rested on my shoulders, "I only wish that I could've done more."

I kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly, "Having you here beside me is far more then I deserve."

She rested her head on my shoulder and made comforting, but gentle circles on my back. When I pulled back, I looked once more into her eyes,

"I love you Adria."

She smiled slightly, "I love you too, Ferb."

I took a deep breath and took her hand. The two of us walked out of the room and down the stairs. Anthony, Jenna, Layla and Ash were all waiting for us. Every one of them were clad in black apparel and all wore solemn looks upon their faces. Once we reached the bottom, Ash ran up to me and lifted his arms up. I let go of Adria's hand and lifted my brother up and into my arms. He buried his head into my shoulder and held on tightly to my neck.

Anthony nodded at me, "You ready then, Ferb?"

No, I wasn't ready… but I nodded my head anyway. We all exited the house and began our walk to the graveyard, which wasn't too far away. Since there was only a few of us, I decided it best just to skip the viewing and just bury mum and then we are to have dinner at Anthony and Jenna's house in her honor.

I shifted Ash so I could hold him with one arm, and used my free hand to once again hold Adria's hand. Layla walked with Jenna and it looked like she was holding back more tears. I knew as soon as we arrived at the cemetery, everyone of us would release more waterworks. Once we reached the cemetery, I watched as a hearse pulled up. Ash saw it too, and must've known his dead mother was in there. He whimpered and buried his head once again into my shoulder. I shushed him and kissed the top of his head.

I held my breath as a couple of men opened doors to the car opened and began unloading the coffin. I held on tighter to Adria's hand, I needed strength right now and I hoped that holding her hand would give me enough to get through this. Once the coffin was out, the few men began to carry it into the cemetery. As we followed behind, I tried not thinking about what mum looked like in there. Yesterday I was asked to bring some clothes down to where my mum's body was being held, so that they could dress her for today. When I walked in, I suddenly asked if I could see my mother one last time. A man led me into a room where bodies were held until burial. The feeling of being there was very unsettling. As soon as I saw my mum's body… I almost didn't recognize her. Her skin was white, her tinted cheeks were pale, her eyes were forever closed and she wore a sad frown upon her face. I then wished that I hadn't ask to see her, because I know that I'm going to have nightmares about this in the future.

I shook these thoughts off when we reached the space that my mum's body was going to be placed. A six-foot hole was freshly dug and a stone already lay in place. I truly am thankful for having Anthony. He has so many connections with different people and he was able to quickly arrange everything in a little less then two days. Each of us took turns walking up to the casket to say a last goodbye. Ash pulled away from my shoulder long enough to lay a hand on the wooden box. I heard him mumble 'I love you mummy' before turning back and hiding his face in my shoulder again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again as I said a silent goodbye to my mother. I stepped back and watched as Layla whispered her goodbye. When she was done, she came over by me and held tightly unto my leg.

I rubbed her head and looked up as the men began to drop the casket down into the ground. Ash suddenly looked up and looked pleadingly at it. He held out his arms and started crying out,

"Mummy please come back! Don't go under ground! I promise I'll always be good, just please don't leave me!"

My heart broke hearing the child's heart wrenching cries. He looked back at me and spoke,

"Ferb make them stop, don't let them put mummy under ground."

I didn't know what to say to this poor child. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head,

"Ash mummy is gone… she's sleeping forever and-"

"No!" Ash yelled out, "No she's not!"

He began wiggling and trying to escape my embrace. Layla looked up sadly at her brother,

"Ash please… we explained all this. Mum is gone now…"

"No! No, no, no!"

My little brother was in denial… and I didn't know what to do. Jenna walked by my side and motioned for me to hand Ash over. I did and watched as she rubbed his back and attempted to sooth him with words of love and comfort. Ash soon calmed down, but still cried openly into her dress.

Once the casket was down in the ground, we all watched as the men began to take their shovels and cover it with dirt. I shut my eyes tightly, but the sound of dirt hitting wood got to me. I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed loudly. Adira wrapped an arm around my shoulder and nestled the side of my face. I looked teary eyed at the stone that marked my mum's grave and stepped closer to it. I never got to read it until now…

_Here lies Annie Leah Moore,_

_A loving mother to three wonderful children._

That was it… nothing about being a loving wife or a great daughter to her own parents? Just a loving mother… and that she was. My eyes drifted to another stone next to hers. I held my breath and slowly walked slowly over to it. I sunk to my knees when I read what was engraved on the stone,

_Here lies Dalia Nicole Fletcher._

_Her life was taken away too soon, and she was very well loved by her family._

I placed my hands on the cold stone and reread the words. This is where my sister is buried… mum is being buried right next to her. I have a feeling that Anthony must've known where Dalia was buried and arranged it this way. I am kind of glad he did that. Now mother and daughter can lie side by side.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Anthony looked sadly down at me,

"Would you like to stay longer? You can if you want, but Jenna feels it best to take Layla and Ash home now. I think they've seen enough…"

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up. I looked back at the grave that was being covered and sighed. I walked over to everyone else and began the walk back to Anthony's place. I held Layla's hand and wrapped an arm around Adria's shoulder. I glanced over at Ash, who was still in Jenna's arms and noticed that he was still crying into her shoulder. I made a silent promise to myself that I would help him smile once again. I wanted to see those little dimples of his stick out… his smile would always want to make you smile. No matter the mood you're in.

Soon we arrived at the house. Everyone settled down in the living room and remained silent. After about a half an hour, Jenna rose up and said something about getting dinner started. Adria stood up and offered to help her out as well. Anthony watched as they went into the kitchen. He looked at the three of us and slowly rose up as well,

"I'm going to go change into my regular clothes now."

Ash looked up at me, "Ferb I'm tired… can I get into my pajamas and go to sleep for a little bit?"

I sighed, "Sorry Ash I didn't think to bring your pajamas… but you know what?" I stood up, "I need some time alone… I'll walk home, grab each of us a change of clothes and hurry back." I looked up at Anthony, "Would that be alright?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Shall I go with you?"

"No I'll be okay… I just need some time to think."

"Alright then, but don't take too long, please…"

I nodded my head and quickly walked out the door. I sped walked back to my house, and tried to ignore the passing onlookers. They were probably wondering why a scrawny teenage boy dressed in a suit was walking down their street. Little do they know, but this scrawny boy had just lost his mum…

I soon reached the house and made my way up to the door. I unlocked it and slowly opened the door up. As I stepped inside I glanced around the empty house. These rooms will no longer be filled with my mum's laughter… nor will the sound of her voice echo throughout the house. I will never hear the sound of my mum's voice again…

I sucked in a deep breath and began climbing up the stairs. Once I reached my room, I changed into a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt. After tying up my shoes I walked out of the room and into Layla's room. After I grabbed her a set of clothing, I did the same thing in Ash's room. Once I had everything I needed, I descended back down the stairs.

I suddenly froze when I heard someone right below, laughing coldly. I looked over the rail and saw Mark walking slowly over to the railing. He looked up at me and smirked,

"Hello again, Ferb…"

I placed my siblings clothing on the ground, not taking my eyes off of him for a second.

He stretched his arms out and looked around, "Where is everyone? I came here looking for my family and instead… you're here."

I stood up straighter, "If you were here, playing the role of a father and a husband, you'd know that my beloved mother is no longer on this earth."

"She has died then?"

"Yes… two days ago in fact."

Mark sighed and leaned up against the railing, "Such a shame… she was a beauty to have around. But ah well, I'm still young… and this fine lady that I have been keeping company has caught my eye. I'm sure she'd make the perfect step-mother."

"Good luck doing that… while you're in prison. There's an arrest warrant out for you for assault. And besides that, Layla and Ash will soon no longer belong to you. They are coming back to America with me when I go, and they're going to live with my family back there."

Mark laughed sarcastically, "Seriously? You think that you can just… waltz in and take my children away from me?"

"You don't deserve them, Mark... heck you don't even want them. They are simply wonderful children who need love and support… those two things are something you will never understand."

Mark frowned at me, "You cannot take them, I won't allow it."

I glared down at him, "Watch me! They don't love you, they're afraid of you and to me, that's just not right. I'm going to help them get over their mother's death and help them move on and grow in life. I will be by their sides and watch them as they grow up, while you're rotting in a cell, wondering why the heck you made all of these wrong choices."

I heard him snarl and watched as he started climbing up the stairs. My eyes-widened as I turned on my heel and began to climb back up the stairs. I went to dart into a room, when I felt Mark grab the back of my shirt. I clenched my fist and aimed a punch right at his face. I made contact but he was able to push me down to the ground. He grunted in pain and roughly grabbed me by my hair. He pulled me up to his face and shook me while whispering,

"You won't be able to watch them grow up, and you know why? Because you're not leaving this house alive…"

I watched in horror as he took out a glittering knife. I kicked him where it counts and began struggling to get away. He growled when I kicked him and ended up punching me right across my face. I fell flat on my back dizzily and looked up. Mark was sitting right on top of me and raised the knife high up over his head. I gasped and used my arms to push him off of me. Before I could get up, I felt Mark grab my ankle and twist it. I cried out and felt something pop in my foot. I attempted to kick him with my good leg, but he just ended up grabbing it and pulled me towards him. Before I could do anything to stop him, I watched as the knife plunged deep into my chest. I cried out in pain and started breathing heavily. His hand remained on the hilt and he slowly began to twist the knife in deeper. I cried out again and felt my strength wavering. He leaned in and yelled at me,

"Does this hurt? I bet it does! What if I stab you again, but this time right in your gut? Would that hurt? Come on Fletcher, I want to hear you squeal… squeal like a little girl!"

I gritted my teeth and cried out again, "Argh, someone… please, someone help me!"

"No one can hear you, boy. It's just you and me…"

He pulled the knife out of me and raised it up to strike again. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact. As I lied there, a sound of a door bursting open and someone calling out my name made my eyes open up,

"FERB!"

That voice… I knew that voice…

Tears sprung into my eyes as I called out to answer the call,

"FATHER!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Oh things are looking a bit brighter! But man... what's going to happen now?**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and welcome back! :)**

**RomanianPrincess: lol well get used to them. Cliff hangers are what I do at times. :)**

**WordNerb93: lol... Lawrence is going to see Ferb with blood all over his shirt. He's gonna be angry!**

**Anonomas Chicken: Yeah, I figured others would know that this is where Mark comes in again. **

**padraig duffy: And so ends the life of Mark Moore... lol**

**Sierra-275: Lawrence to the rescue! And you're welcome.**

**Pricat: You got that right... lol**

**AgentAsianAstro: Oh okay, got it now. And yep... the story is getting ready to wrap itself up. :(**

**Insert name here: I took your advise and used that line for this chapter. ;) Thanks for throwing that out there.**

**LeopardLover1002: Yep, Lawrence is here to save the day.**

**Lummie: Well there's a little action in here as well. And yep, milk and cookies. :)**

**blank reviewer: Lawrence is gonna hurt Mark! ! ! He hurt Ferb for crying out loud. ;D**

**A v teary CP3A: Yeah, except Mark's stronger then he is... and now Ferb is losing blood which makes him weak... yikes...**

**Michi41: You almost fainted? lol... Mark is going to prison for a looooooong time, a very long time...**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: I've been updating this daily. Is that quick enough? lol... XD**

**StarrKiwi: Maaaaaybeee... lol**

**anomy: Well, at least Lawrence has 100% support for what he's about to do.**

**IzzieGS: I wonder if Lawrence has a cape for times like these? he he he...**

**Hard Coaster: It's alright, I understand... well at least you're all caught up. :)**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: lol McDonalds? oh yeah! Cookies all for meeeeee! *gets a sugar rush and goes on a rampage* Wieeee wieeee!**

**Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

"FERB!"

That voice… I knew that voice…

Tears sprung into my eyes as I called out to answer the call,

"FATHER!"

Mark froze and looked over his shoulder when he heard the voice. I soon heard someone running up the stairs. It was my father… when he reached the top of the stairs he froze. His eyes were wide and filled with worry and confusion when he saw me lying on the floor. He looked quickly at Mark and his look quickly turned to anger.

Mark sniggered as he lowered the knife he held, "Well, well, well… what do we have here? You come here to save the day, Lawrence?"

My dad actually snarled, "You get off of him right now, or so help me I will-"

"You'll what? Stop me? I'd like to see you try…" my dad took a step in our direction, and Mark raised the blade back up, "you come any closer and I'll drive this blade right through your son's heart."

My father held his hands up, "I am unarmed… I mean you no harm. I just want you to get off of him and let me take him. He needs medical attention right away."

"I know he does, but he isn't going to get any. I told him that he wasn't going to leave this house alive, and I aim to make it that way."

"Honestly Mark, do you want to add 'murder' to your list of crimes?"

"Murder? Ha, it wouldn't be the first time I am guilty of it. The only thing different about this time is the fact that I may actually have a witness."

"What are you talking about?" I spoke in barely a whisper, "You've killed somebody before this?"

He grinned down at me, "You want to know the truth before I kill you? Fine… here it is. I am the one who slaughtered your pathetic darling sister."

My eyes grew wide with shock, then with fear and lastly with anger.

"You did what?" my father spoke out harshly, "You were the one murdered Dalia?"

Mark sniggered, "Why yes I am, and I'm sure you'd love to hear how much she screamed and begged to be let go. She was in pure torture for maybe an hour before I finally slit her throat and ended her pain. Now wasn't that very kind of me?"

At this moment, I saw red. This monster that is sitting on me murdered my sister! He hurt her and then he killed her! I began thrashing around in anger and tired to hit him and punch him,

"Why you sick and twisted fiend! How could you? How could you do that? She was only five years old!"

Mark looked angrily down at me and slammed the knife down into my shoulder. I cried out in pain again and before knew it Mark wasn't on me anymore. I looked over to the side and saw my dad and Mark fighting on the floor. My father must've seen his chance and charged at Mark when he wasn't looking. I quickly used my hand to apply pressure to the open wound on my chest before looking back up at the two men who were now currently fighting.

The two of them were throwing punches at each other and slamming each other against the ground, trying to get the upper hand. Before this moment, I would never EVER imagine my father involved in a fistfight. Watching him right now, I realized how skilled he was at those punches. Mark's face was a complete bloody mess. It's all probably from his mouth and nose, and he was actually looking like he was losing consciousness. My dad's glasses lied broken on the floor, but he still kept fighting strong... besides the fact that everything is probably a blur to him.

My dad gripped Mark's throat, punched him twice in the face and sneered at him, "That was for laying your filthy hands on my son!" I actually winced when my dad punched Mark again in the face, "That's for murdering my daughter and not coming clean about it earlier! And this…" he raised his hand and punched Mark once again, this time knocking him out cold, "… is for everything you did to my ex-wife and her children!" Mark lied limp on the floor. His chest was still going up and down, a sure sign that he was still alive.

My father sat in place for another few seconds, catching his breath and calming himself down. After he took in a huge breath, he looked over my way and rose to his feet. Tears began to sting my eyes when he walked over and kneeled down next to me. Once he lifted my head into his lap, I felt his hands grip the handle of the knife that was still in my shoulder. I held my breath and felt him quickly pull the blade out. After throwing the blade to the side, he then took off his sweater and began applying pressure to my open wounds.

He then looked down at me and had tears in his eyes, "Oh son…"

I sobbed deeply as he embraced me firmly and brought my head up to his chest. My arms wrapped tightly around my dad's back, making sure that he's really here and not just a dream. I felt him pressing his lips into my hair over and over as he held me tightly. I cried out suddenly when he rubbed too hard, so he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, "what hurts? Where did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, "Father please… don't worry about it right now… just hold me…"

And hold me he did. He rubbed my hair, my back…. everywhere his hands touched or rubbed felt good. I needed this; I needed his loving touch and his comfort. He pulled back once more and caressed my face in his hands. His eyes were red from crying and his face was full of concern. He drew my face closer and started kissing my forehead and cheeks. I sniffled and held him tightly. I felt pretty dizzy and lightheaded at this moment… probably from the blood loss, but I didn't care. My father was here with me… that's all that matters now.

My dad pulled me into another hug and soon I heard footsteps. I looked over to the staircase and saw Anthony looking up. He looked from Mark, to me and then to dad.

My father spoke up, "Call the ambulance… Ferb needs medical attention."

Anthony nodded and ran back down the stairs. My father began to rub my hair and whisper soothingly, "There, there… everything's going to okay now."

I sobbed and looked up at him, "Daddy…"

"Shh… it's okay now, I'm here…"

"Daddy I'm sorry for… for getting so mad at you and ignoring you. I didn't mean to, I was just mad."

"I know, I know…" he spoke soothingly while rocking me back and forth and keeping pressure on my chest, "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before. I wanted to but I just… I just couldn't."

"I'm… I'm getting a little cold. Is it because of the blood I'm losing?"

My dad kissed my head once again, "I'm afraid so… but don't give in. Help is on the way… you're going to be all stitched up and getting to feeling better in no time."

"Did you… did you get my message?"

"Yes I did, and as soon as I did, I was on the next flight to London. If only I could've gotten here sooner."

I sniffed and smiled slightly up at him, "I'm so glad that you're here now…"

He smiled slightly back and continued to hug me. He whispered in my ear, "I thought lost you for a moment… I thought that… he killed you."

I shook my head and buried my head against his shoulder, "I'm alright, father… I'm right here…"

We sat like this for another minute and soon heard sirens getting closer. I held on tighter to my father because I knew that the medics would soon force us to separate so they could put me in the ambulance. He rubbed my neck and rested his head on mine,

"I'll be right beside you, son… I'm not going anywhere. Everything's going to be alright…"

I nodded my head and whispered, "Don't let go of me yet…"

His arms that were wrapped around me held me even tighter. He continued to rock me back and forth as if I were still a young child, instead of an adult. Soon after that when I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything was either blurry and echo sounding, or just black and quiet. I felt myself being lifted up and unto a stretcher. I then blacked out, and then saw that I was in the ambulance. My dad was gripping my hand tightly and speaking out,

"Don't give up, Ferb! We're almost there."

I moaned out a response before backing out again. I woke up again, and I saw a doctor standing overtop of me, shouting orders to someone nearby. I felt a searing pain in my chest, but I ended up blacking out again. This time, it felt like a whole year before my eyes began to dimly see a light again. My body ached like crazy and the light hurt my eyes. But my eyes still were able to flutter open. I was in a hospital bed… and I was hooked up to IV tubes. I blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. I saw my father in a chair on my right side. He had his eyes closed and he was snoring slightly. I moved a little so that I was sitting upright. I looked back over at my dad and whispered quietly,

"Dad…?"

His head shot up instantly and he blinked a few times. When he saw me, he stood up and sat on my bed. He grabbed my hands and looked down at me,

"Welcome back, Ferb… how are you feeling?"

"Really weak… dad, what happened? I don't remember much."

"Well, after the medics came and took you into the ambulance, you began slipping in and out of consciousness. At one point, we almost lost you… but you fought hard. You fought hard and were able to come back to us."

I looked around sleepily, "What happened to Mark? Where is he?"

My dad frowned, "He's currently chained to a hospital bed on the other side of the city. As soon as he's awake, they're taking him to prison. He won't be able to hurt you anymore, Ferb… you'll never see him ever again."

I relaxed slightly upon hearing this. Although I hated Mark, I would never wish death on him or anyone for that matter. I suddenly grinned at a thought I had and looked back up at him, "You beat him up pretty good, dad. When mum hears about that, you're going to earn some major man points in her book."

He chuckled and gave my head a rub, "It's good to see you smile again, son."

"Are you mad at me? For you know… mouthing off to you?"

"No, no, no…" he leaned down to hug me, "not at all, son not at all. Like I said before, I should've told you earlier about Dalia. I promise you that when you're feeling better, you and I are going to sit down and I'll tell you everything I can remember about her. Would you like that?"

I nodded my head, "I'd like that very much."

He pulled back and ran his thumbs over my cheeks. He smiled and began to stand up, "There's a couple of other people who would like to see you now… are you up for it?"

I nodded my head again, so he stuck his head out of the room and called someone over. Adria, Ash and Layla all came walking in. Ash climbed up beside me on the bed, Layla sat beside her brother and Adria walked over to my empty side.

Ash smiled wide, "Ferb you're finally awake. You've been asleep for almost a whole day."

I chuckled and rubbed his head, "Sorry buddy, I was really tired."

Layla smiled slightly, "We were all very worried about you, Ferb. I'm so glad you're alright."

I smiled up at her, "Thank you, Layla…"

Lastly I turned to Adria. She leaned down on the bed and pressed her lips upon my forehead. When she pulled back she whispered,

"I am so relieved that you're alright. I was so afraid that you wouldn't be."

I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm alright now, love. Mark won't be bothering me anymore… everything's alright now."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss my lips. I kissed her back over and over until I remembered that we had an audience. Anthony and Jenna had just walked in and were standing next to my dad. I looked all around at everyone in the room, all were wearing loving smiles and all of them cared about me.

For the first time since I've left America… I truly felt at home.

* * *

><p><strong>No this isn't the last chapter! There's two more to go! And then it will be the end...<strong>

***hands out pudding cups* Thanks for reading, review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I lied... now there's two chapters after this. I got carried away with... something else in this chapter, so some FerbxAdria will have to wait until the next chapter. :)**

**Nevermore: lol... that made me giggle.**

**IzzieGS: Yay! Now Lawrence can be the new superman! xD**

**StarrKiwi: Here's some chocolate pudding then :)**

**tlegg13: Um... okay I don't understand then why you read this story if you don't think Mark is a good villain. And I disagree... I do think people can be bad without having a good reason, or any reason at all. Some people just turn out that way... I understand that everyone has their own opinons about what they think about... well, everything but I'm sorry... in this case your review didn't help me at all (as a writer). No offense of course.**

**Sierra-275: Definitely guilty of all the things you pointed out... he's a abusive murderous maniac... need I say more?**

**Pricat: OMIGOSH! You just guessed the surprise. gasp... I said too much...**

**robinbid123: He can have his way. All Robin has to do is become a policeman, then he can go into the prison and poke him with his umbrella. ;)**

**padraig duffy: He he he... you have guessed the surprise as well...**

**Michi41: Yep, people are really good guessers xD**

**Lummie: Cups full of pudding! lol... nope, Mark is still alive. Ha ha ha!**

**Insert name here: Perry has a job back in the states. Plus he probably figured that Ferb would be just fine... idk? lol**

**Leopardlover1002: :D**

**Spacepotato2: The previous chapter is probably one of my favorite chapters I have ever written... ;)**

**Anonomas Chicken: You guessed the secret too! lol... oh well, I figured people would throw out the 'make a sequel' deal. **

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Hurray for man points! lol**

**Hard Coaster: lol... your sister said that? hee hee hee... and yep, mark is behind Dalia's murder.**

**Nomsworth: He should get the death sentence, huh?**

**AdysonSweetwater: Almost happy ending... almost. Yay for a party! xDDD**

**Blank reviewer: YOU ROCK TOO!**

**Another Blank reviewer: Or else...? uh oh...**

**WordNerb93: Go right ahead and hate him... think most people do. And you'll see...**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: Thanks for sending in your men... guess we didn't need them though. AAAA! More COOOOKIES! Yumm!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb... just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

While I was at the hospital, I had constant visitors everyday. I didn't mind though, I was around the people I love and who loved me right back. My father almost never left my side. The only times he did was either a bathroom break, or when he saw Adria and I requiring some time alone. Layla and Ash came by twice a day with Anthony and Jenna, who were watching them for me.

I was released a few days later after my stabbing, but I was told by the doctor to take it easy. It was still pretty painful to move, but I was just glad to be out of the stuffy hospital room and back at the house. My father helped me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I settled down on my bed and breathed out suddenly when I felt a slight pinch in my shoulder where I got stabbed. My dad sat beside me and rubbed my good shoulder,

"You holding up alright?"

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and gave the side of my head a kiss before standing again. He looked around my room and spoke,

"Do you want to get into something more comfortable? Pajamas? Clean sweatpants?"

I motioned to one of the drawers, "Sweat pants and a t-shirt will do just fine…"

My dad walked over to the drawer and started pulling out clean clothes while I began to slowly and carefully take off my shirt. He walked back over and helped me out by pulling the shirt over my head. I heard him suddenly wince and when I looked up, he wore a concerned expression.

I raised an eyebrow in question and he pointed out, "It's just that… your back is all…" he trailed off,

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, "Mark and I had a little session about not getting in his way a few days ago and the bruises still haven't faded yet…"

He breathed out deeply and handed me a clean shirt. After I got it on, I began kicking off my shoes. My dad gave me the clean pants and turned his back to look around the room. I kicked off my old pants and put on my new pair. I gasped slightly when the material rubbed against my sore legs and backside. Once they were on, I swung my legs up and on the bed and lied down. My father turned back around and sat next to me on the bed.

He began rubbing my hair softly while speaking, "Are you tired? Do you want to get some sleep?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah but… there's something I have to talk to you about first."

He looked down at me and nodded. I motioned over to my nightstand; "There's a letter in an open envelope inside the first drawer…" he opened up the drawer and took out the letter. He was about to hand it to me, when I spoke up, "I… would like you to read it yourself… I already know what the letter contains."

He began taking the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. I watched his expression carefully to get an idea of what he's thinking, but so far nothing jumped out at me. He must've read the letter a couple of times because it was about five minutes before he finally set the letter down.

I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me, "So this was your mother's last dying wish? She wants you to take Layla and Ash back with you to America."

I nodded my head.

"And is this what you want? Do you want to take them back with us when we leave?"

I smiled slightly, "They're part of me, father… I love them and they love me. I can't just leave them behind, it'll break their hearts, as well as mine."

My dad gave my hand a squeeze, "I will talk to Linda about this when I call her later, but I don't see why not? Besides," he smiled again, "after getting to know them these past couple of days, I can see why you love them so much."

I smiled a little wider, "Dad are you growing soft?"

He chuckled and gave my hair a tousle, "No I am not growing soft… I already am a softie…"

"That you are, dad… that you are."

I yawned out suddenly, so my dad began to stand up, "You get some sleep, Ferb… you look like you could use it."

I nodded as I began to move my legs underneath the covers. My father leaned down and brought the covers up to my chin. He tucked me in carefully and laid a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled up at him, "I love you, dad…"

He smiled down at me, "I love you too, son. Now get some sleep…"

Once he walked out and closed the door behind him, I began to find a comfortable position. I finally settled on lying on my side with my arm underneath the pillow. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, I was pretty tired from everything that's happened these past couple of weeks, not to mention that I still had whatever drugs I was hooked up to in my system. My thoughts dwelled on my mother before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I must've been asleep for a long time, because when I woke up it was dark outside. I came home from the hospital in the morning and now it's nighttime. I felt someone's hand rubbing my head and I moaned slightly.<p>

"Dad… is that you…?

There was no answer.

"Adria?"

Still no answer.

"Layla… Ash… anyone at all?"

I heard whomever it was chuckle and speak softly, "You're getting warmer…"

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to look behind me. My mouth dropped open when I saw who it was… "Phin… Phineas?"

Phineas looked down at me and smiled, "Ding, ding, ding… you win."

I sat up quickly but then suddenly winced when I felt my freshly stitched up chest. Phineas patted my shoulder,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Ferb… easy there. Don't work yourself up too much.

I looked back up at him, "Are you… are you really here?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah, bro I'm really here."

I smiled wide and laughed slightly. He smiled back and laughed as well. We both laughed together until I gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed a second longer before hugging me back. I suddenly pulled back to look at his face,

"How… when… why… what…?"

Phineas smiled, "I took a plane to get here… I just had to see you. After I heard about…" he trailed off and his smile faded, "I had to come here myself to make sure that you were alright…"

"You just hopped on a plane, just to see me? And mum and dad let you?"

Phineas shrugged, "It took some convincing, but my mom finally said yes and bought me a ticket. Otherwise I would've been here a little bit sooner. But yeah, I came here to see you… I was really worried."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Phin…"

"Hey, that's what brothers are supposed to do, we're supposed to look after each other."

"So what time did you get here?"

"A few hours ago… I came straight up here and checked on you. Dad told me to let you rest, so while I was waiting around he introduced me to Layla and Ash. Man, aren't they the greatest kids ever?"

I chuckled, "Yes, yes they are…"

"After that, I decided to come back up here and wait for you to wake up and then… well, here we are now."

"Is mum and Charlotte here as well?"

"No, they stayed back home… oh, and Candace is there too. She came early when she heard you were in the hospital. She would've come too, except she has a lot of planning to do for the wedding in a few weeks."

I groaned, "That's right… with everything going on, I almost forgot about the wedding at the end of the summer."

"I don't think anyone blames you for that." Phineas frowned at me, "Ferb why didn't you call at all? You said you were going to do so and you never did. We all could've gotten here sooner and helped you out before this whole mess with Mark took place."

I sighed and sat up a bit straighter, "I'm so sorry, Phin… with everything that went on with my mum I just… I just never had the energy or the time to call home. I really wanted to, honestly but… it was just too hard…"

I wiped my eyes when I felt tears threating to break through and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at Phineas to see him looking sadly at me,

"It's alright to cry, Ferb," he spoke, "you don't have to feel embarrassed, it's just me. And I am really sorry you had to lose your mom like this… and I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of this alone. You shouldn't have gone through it at all though… I don't want you going through this alone anymore. I want to help you feel better, I want my smiling older brother back."

I smirked slightly, "I'm sorry… it's just that…" my smirk disappeared and I felt like I was welling up with sadness again. I never actually had time to mourn for my mother because I was too busy trying to take care of Layla and Ash. Now that I had time to myself, everything inside of me was threatening to come out.

"Ferb?" Phineas spoke, "Ferb, what's wrong? Come on, buddy don't hold back…"

Did I continue to hold back? Heck no! I buried my head into my hands and began to cry out loud. Phineas placed both his arms around me and rested his head against mine.

I suddenly cried out, "She… she died right in my arms! There was nothing I could do to save her! I just watched her die… why couldn't I save her? Why?"

I heard Phineas shushing me, "Ferb shh… it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong… you did everything you could to make the rest of her days relaxing and stress free."

"Maybe if I knew sooner, I would've-"

"Ferb stop… you can't think 'what if' anymore, it doesn't help."

I sniffed and moaned into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and neck in attempt to calm me down. I sobbed deeply into his shoulder and felt him pull me closer. He pressed his mouth up to my ear and whispered,

"Everything's going to be alright now. You have people here who love you... you know that right?"

I nodded my head against his chest.

"We're all here for you... we all want to help you feel better..."

I nodded my head again and pulled back slightly. My little brother looked at me and gave me a sad smile,

"I'm sorry Ferb... but you look terrible..."

I chuckled slightly and wiped my eyes, "I believe you... I feel terrible. Probably the worst I've ever felt in a long time."

"But it's all going to get better, right? Mark's going to prison and you'll be able to bring your half siblings home with us. Our family is going to get bigger... heck, we may need a bigger house if this keeps up."

I chuckled again and rubbed his shoulder, "Ah Phin... you somehow always manage to make me feel better. Thanks..."

Phineas winked at me, "No problem, bro... hey, are you hungry? You want me to run downstairs and get you something to eat?"

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of starved."

"Well we can't have that..." he hopped off the bed and turned back to me, "I'll be right back, and I'll let dad know that you're awake too."

I smiled and nodded my head as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, I settled back up against my pillow and sighed deeply. I knew Phineas was right... I did everything I could do for mum and one of the ways I'm still helping her is by taking care of Layla and Ash. I somehow knew that if she was still here with us, she would be very pleased with how well everything is turning out... well, almost everything I frowned slightly to myself and folded my hands together. I knew I would have to go back home soon, but that would mean leaving my girlfriend behind. I don't know if I'm ready to do that. But with the way things are going now, something's bound to happen for the two of us, right?

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll stop there before it drags on and on... so yeah, NOW there's two more chapters. And to confirm, yes there will be a prequel prequel to this AAAND and sequel to this as well. I'm thinking of making a possible trailer and putting it at the last chapter... should I?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay welcome back people! xD Here's the second to last chapter...**

**Blank reviewer: I am I am! lol... I try to post this story once a day, so here it is for today. :)**

**Jamie Chiasson: I know, so do I and this story WILL be finished! xD**

**Pricat: Ferb's iPod? I don't know maybe it's sitting on the dresser? lol**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Saga... um, maybe a novel? lol I'm not sure. Yep, prequel prequel, sequel and possibly one in Phineas POV during Summer Back in England.**

**AdysonSweetwater: Feathers! xD lol... out of curiosity, did you read the prequel to this? Just wondering...**

**CP3A: Yeah... but having feelings is just a part of life... :( it's part of the great circle of life.**

**Michi41: Okay I'll put a trailer at the end of the next chapter. :) Thanks.**

**blank reviewer: Mmm more cookies! Thanks! :D Now I'm hyper.**

**Sierra-275: Yep, Phineas came a little bit too late... oh well, lol**

**WordNerb93: Don't worry... everything will work out for them. I have a plan!**

**Hard Coaster: xDDD**

**Nomsworth: Now wouldn't that be great? A FF turned into a movie? That would probably be a first...**

**padraig duffy: lol... maybe you should do so then. lol... man, Mark needs a bouncer to protect him or something.**

**iAm A couch Potato: Aw... thanks so much. :D**

**Okay I do not own P&F... just the OC's**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

With Phineas now here in England with me, the past few days went by pretty quick. I was able to move around a little bit more with each passing day. Such as walking down the stairs by myself, sitting outside when it's nice out and even taking small walks outside. Phineas and I spent a lot of our time catching up and talking about different things that had happened to us these past few weeks… well, Phineas did most of the telling considering my time here in England was pretty much explainable.

Phineas talked to me mostly about him and Isabella. How they spent almost every waking moment with each other and how they've grown so much closer together over the past few weeks. This made me happy; I was hoping my absence would somehow bring those two closer together. I broke down and told him all about Adria and how we started dating and became a couple over the past couple of weeks. He patted me on the back a congratulated me… but then brought up the fact that we would be leaving soon and asked how we were going to make it work. Sadly, I still had no clue on what to do with that matter. But I figured I'd make due with the time we had left together.

As soon as my dad gave me the okay, I called up Adria one night and asked her to meet me at the park. This was my first time out walking by myself without having my father or Phineas walking beside me… it was a nice change. When I arrived at the park, I sat down at the bench that Adria and I dubbed as our waiting place. I looked around for a few minutes and soon saw Adria running over to me.

She was breathing heavily, "I'm so sorry… I hope I'm not too-"

I cut her off when I stood up and pressed my lips against hers. She squeaked slightly but soon wrapped her arms around me. When we broke apart, she breathed out the last part of her sentence.

"…late."

I chuckled, "No, of course you're not late… I called you on such short notice after all."

She smiled and grasped my hand, "So… why did you want to meet out here?"

I pretended to look shocked; "I think I have a right to call and ask my girlfriend out on a date, do I not?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

I kissed her cheek, "I know you didn't… will you walk with me?"

"I would love to, Ferb…"

We took a long walk on the different paths in the park. Our arms were wrapped around each other and we stopped every once in a while to share a hidden kiss. This is how it should be… just her and me forever…

We took a seat on a small hill and lied down on the grass. Adria rested her head on my shoulder and I kept my arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist. The two of us looked up at the sky and didn't say anything for the longest time. Yes, we truly needed this… we haven't had an official date since I found out that mum was sick. Being here with Adria helped put my mind at ease. I turned my head slightly and began laying a series of kisses on her temple.

She chuckled slightly, "My… aren't we feeling lovey dovey tonight?"

I smiled and whispered in her ear, "You'll find that I can be quite a lovey dovey guys sometimes…"

"Hm… I like the sound of that…"

We both grinned at each other and began kissing each other's lips. As we kissed, I couldn't picture this moment getting any better, but as soon as she entangled her fingers into my hair, I was proved wrong. I moaned deeply and pulled her closer to me, wanting no gaps between us at all. I suddenly pulled away from her. We can't be doing this… it just wasn't-

"Is something wrong, Ferb? Adria asked,

I breathed out again, "Adria… I have to tell you something that's been on my mind. You know that I'm going to be leaving to come back to America soon and… us… we… how can… I mean…"

She sat up and looked down at me, "Ferb…"

I sat up with her and looked at her sadly, "Adria I love you… I love you so much. But I can't bear the thought of hurting you when I leave. I don't know what to do but maybe just maybe, we shouldn't be-"

"Hey," she spoke up, "look at me Ferb." I looked back at her and she was smiling, "This summer with you has been the most amazing summer I ever had, and I never want to let what we have now go." She grabbed my hand, "Ferb… even when you leave to go back home, I want to still be yours. I want to still be your girlfriend…"

I sighed, "But… Adria this long distance thing, isn't that going to hurt you, or make you sad at all?"

"Well possibly… it may take time and it may not be perfect at first, but I know that with all my heart, we will be able to make this work… somehow I just know we will. I'm willing to give it a try… aren't you?"

"Of course I am… I'm willing to do anything to not lose you."

Adria smiled slightly and started stroking my cheek, "Since we're on the same page then, I'm sure everything will eventually work out fine. And besides, I may be able to visit you during the school holidays and when you come to see your grandparent's we'll see each other then too. And then…" she paused,

"And then what?" I asked,

She looked up at me and smiled, "And then when I'm eighteen… I'm going to college in America. I looked it over and there's this great dancing school just right outside of Danville that I had my eyes on over the summer. My parents are going to allow me to go and learn… and I'll be able to still be with you, that is if you'll still have me."

I smiled at her, "I'll always have you… and just to prove it," I took out a guitar pick from my pocket, "I want you to have this…" I placed he pick in her open palm and shrugged, "I don't have a class ring to give you yet, but once I do it's yours. Until then, I'd be honored if you'd hold unto my lucky guitar pick."

She looked it over and chuckled, "Thanks Ferb… but I got to ask, what makes it so lucky?"

I shrugged my shoulders; "I've had it since I was really young. My father gave it to me when he also gave me my first guitar. I used to carry it around with me when I was building or when times got tough… and somehow, whenever I have it with me, things always seem to work out."

She smiled wide at me; "I'll keep it with me always…"

I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her again. The two of us melted into pure bliss during the rest of our time together. When it was finally time to go, I walked her back to her house. We shared another long kiss before she finally giggled and opened up the door to walk inside. We waved and blew kisses as I backed away from the house. When I couldn't see her anymore, I walked regularly and quickly back to the house.

When I arrived, I walked inside and slowly closed the door. I leaned up against the door and let out a sigh. I heard snickering and I turned to see my father and Phineas both wearing amused looks.

I frowned at them, "You guys didn't have to wait up for me…"

Phineas folded his arms, "I know… but I want to know everything! Start with all the lipstick stains on your neck."

I yanked my collar up so it was covering my neck.

"No? Okay how about the reason why your hair is much more messier then usual?"

I looked at my dad, "Are you going to do nothing to stop him?"

My dad pretended to look shocked, "Why son, I'm just as curious as he is about the date…"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Phineas,

"Come on Ferb… I'm only teasing you. You don't have to be embarrassed about your date."

"I'm not embarrassed…" I replied,

"Oh really? Then why is your face turning red?"

I covered my cheeks, "Phineas cut it out…"

"Oh now I know… Ferb and Adria sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-"

"Finish the spelling of that word and I'm going to P-U-N-C-H you!"

My dad laughed, "Okay you two, that's enough… it's time to get ready for bed now."

I looked over at him, "Layla and Ash?"

"Both are tucked in and asleep."

"Thanks dad…"

He walked over and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back and whispered,

"Love you dad…"

He pulled back and kissed my forehead, "Love you too, son."

Phineas pretended to pout, "What about me, daddy? Don't you love me too?"

My dad rolled his eyes playfully and went to hug him as well, "Of course I do… I love you very much."

Phineas smiled, "Love you too dad…"

Once my dad released him he motioned upstairs, "Bedtime now boys… it's getting late."

The two of us nodded and walked upstairs together. We both walked into my room and took turns changing and using the bathroom. I haven't been comfortable being alone in my room these past few days, so I asked Phineas if he wouldn't mind bunking together. He didn't mind of course, he said he missed sharing a room with me anyway.

Once we were all set for bed, I flipped off the light and climbed into bed next to Phineas. He put his hands behind his hands and looked around,

"So I got to ask… did you house look like this when you were really young."

I folded my hands behind my head and shook my head, "No it was much smaller then this. More additions were added on after I left…"

"I see…"

I looked over at him and smiled, "In case you're still wondering, my date went great."

Phineas turned over to look at me, "I could tell… you should've seen your face when you walked through the door. So um, did you figure out what you're going to do about… you and her when we leave."

"We talked about it, and we're going to make it work. When she turns eighteen, she's going to move to Danville and go to college just outside of town. Until then, we'll visit, call, email or even use the computer camera to keep in touch."

Phineas sighed, "You really love her, don't you?"

I sighed and nodded my head, "Yes, yes I do…"

"Do you think that we're a little young to… you know, be falling in love?"

"Nope, not at all…"

"Good… because I told Izzie I love her too, and I really did mean it."

I smiled wider, "I'm glad, Phin…"

He smiled and scooted closer to me. I lied on my back and allowed him to place his head on my shoulder. My arm reached around so it was resting against my brother's back. We've been sleeping like this the past few nights. It helped up feel at ease sleeping like this. Plus Phineas expressed how scared he was when he thought he'd lost me; he wants to be as close as he can to me during the night to make sure that I don't leave again or something. Though, I had no intention of doing so anytime soon.

He sighed against my chest and whispered, "Do you… still dream about her?"

Her… as in my mum…

I nodded my head slightly, "Sometimes… but she always seems happy in them which is a great thing. It's the ones with Mark that leaves me feeling troubled and even a bit scared."

He wrapped his arms around my chest and back, "I'm right here for you, Ferb. I'm not going to let Mark hurt you ever again."

I rubbed his hair with my hand, "Thanks Phin…"

"I mean it, Ferb. If you wake up after having a nightmare about him, I want you to wake me up and tell me. Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise…"

"Scouts honor?"

"Scouts honor…"

Satisfied with my answer, Phineas's grip around me loosened a bit, but he still kept his arms wrapped around me. I stared up at the ceiling for a while until I felt my eyes growing heavy. I yawned and patted Phineas on the back,

"Goodnight Phineas…"

When he didn't answer, I peeked down at my shoulder and saw that he must've already fallen asleep. I smiled as I kissed his forehead goodnight before closing my own eyes and getting some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... gotta love some romance with a dash of brotherly fluff to tie it all together. :) Okay last chapter along with the trailer should be up tomorrow... I hope.<strong>

**lol thanks for reading. Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is... the final chapter! I thought it out and decided where and how I should end it and... this is what I came up with. Stay tuned for the trailer after the credits. :)**

**Pricat: Thanks! :) Hope they'll be alright... I have plans for the next stories.**

**Sierra-275: Thanks for the face. : D he he he...**

**UnidentifiedFriendlyLifeform: I love the way Phineas acts in here... just like I picture him when he gets older.**

**AdysonSweetwater: Yes, the prequel is called 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad'. I will list the stories I have planned out for this... trilogy at the end. :)**

**Jamie Chiasson: Mmmm yum cookies! And, lol... I have fulfilled your... order? Request? Demand?**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Hold on it's not over yet... after this, it will be. :)**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, it was very sweet. I like writing sweet chapters. :)**

**Anonomas Chicken: The prequel to this is called 'Green Haired Boy and His Dad.' It's when Ferb is six and he and his dad move to America. **

**Spacepotato2: Oh wow... over 300 reviews? Gosh... lol.**

**lindsey and marie enterprises: Yeah thanks! Possibly the same college, but I have something else sort of planned... you'll see.**

**Michi41: That's Phineas for you... and yeah he did. xDDDD Sweet!**

**Lummie: Well I'm glad you got an idea from this. Wonder what it could be...**

**Hard Coaster: Because it's a sweet line? I dunno... xD**

**AgentAsianAstro: Now that it's the end, you can now decide. haha... Kill Mark... hm...**

**Nomsworth: Awwwsh? Gotta use that sometime. lol...**

**WordNerb93: Phineas and Ferb as brothers rocks! XD They are great, aren't they? They'd probably take a bullet for each other if they had to.**

**Okay I don't own P&F, or Jamie Chiasson... just the OC's... lol**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

This day came way too soon for me. Sure, I'm eager to get home, but… it just seems too soon. During these past couple of days, my father and Anthony have been working hard on getting Layla and Ash's belongings to America so we didn't have to lug around a bunch of stuff when we reached the airport. In fact, the cool thing about this is that Anthony has connections with someone by the name of Jamie Chiasson. According to Anthony, Jamie has a private jet plane and was willing to take whatever could fit back to America for us. Boy, was mum surprised to see a plane landing on our street.

I've been on the mend these past few days. I no longer fall asleep with a pain filled backside anymore. My stab wounds were healing up quite nicely and I was able to get some color back in my face and a pound or so on my skinny body. In other words, I don't look like a sickly zombie anymore.

I spent a lot of my remaining time here with Adria. She and I would take walks, go see a movie or go out to dinner. I invited Phineas to come along once, and he and Adria act like they've been close friends for a long time. He would tease me about something, she would giggle and then I'd glomp Phineas over the head with my palm. The three of us had a great time that day; I couldn't wait until Adria came to America. Then we could all go on a double date. I'm sure Adria and Isabella would get along in an instant.

On our last night here in England, Adria and I went to the park one last time and just lied in each other's arms. We were both very sad about what's to come the next day, but we knew that we would keep in touch and see each other again soon. We both whispered loving words to each other and exchanged deep and passionate kisses. Last night was perfect… it was true bliss for the two of us.

When I arrived home, I was swarmed with questions from Layla and Ash about America and the family they were going to be living with. I answered every question that they had, and their eyes grew brighter and larger. I could tell that they were very eager and excited about leaving England. They've never been out of London before, so this was a huge step for them.

After tucking them in, my father, Phineas and I all sat down together and talked about going home. Father really missed mum and Charlotte… as did I. Phineas assured us that everyone was all right and that they missed us all as well. Since it was an early morning for us all, we all called it a night and went to bed. Phineas and I stayed up a little bit and whispered about everything we planned to teach Ash and Layla when they got settled in. Layla showed a great interest in singing and music, so Phineas was going to help her learn to sing while I taught her how to play some instruments. Ash loved hearing about us talking about building and asked if we would include him sometime. Phineas has already drawn up some plans for us three to do sometime in the near future.

I wanted to visit my mum and sister's grave one last time before leaving, so I got up early the next morning. Phineas heard me and asked if he could tag along. He two of us walked in silence and stopped to buy a couple of roses on the way. Once we reached the cemetery, I felt an ache in my heart. The pain of my mother's passing was still fresh in my heart. Phineas must've noticed that I was a bit off because he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at him and the two of us placed the flowers we bought on the two graves. I looked at the two stones and let out a deep sigh. The two of us stayed silent for a while until Phineas squeezed my hand and whispered that it was time to go. After bidding one last goodbye to the two cold stones, we both walked back to the house.

Father was up when we walked back inside and he seemed to know right away where we went this morning. He pulled us both into a long and comforting hug and I did my best not to cry again. I think this summer is the most I have ever cried since… well since never. Once we parted, Phineas and I headed upstairs and packed up what little we had left to bring home. I went into my siblings bedroom's next and made sure the two of them were ready to go. Each of them wore an eager look and couldn't wait until we left for the airport.

The four of us walked back downstairs and grabbed some breakfast before we had to leave. Anthony, Jenna and Adria were going to come and take some of us to the airport, so we only have to call for one taxi instead of two. Besides that, the three of them wanted to say goodbye and see us off. When we were all done eating, we all gathered our luggage and brought it outside. Anthony wasn't here yet, so we all just hanged around the front of the house and waited.

I smiled as I watched Phineas chasing Layla around with Ash sitting on his shoulders. All three of them were laughing and waving at me to join them. So I did. Soon the four of us were all panting and a bit sweaty. Soon enough my dad called to us and said that it was time to go.

Phineas and I rode with Adria and her family, while father, Layla and Ash piled into the taxi. I held unto Adria's hand tightly all the way to the airport, silently hoping this moment would last a bit longer. Of course it didn't, and in no time at all we were all piling out and walking into the airport. After we got all of our bags checked in, we got in line to go through security. Adria and I never let go of each other's hands since we exited the car. We planned on making our last moments together last. Once we made it through security, we all made our way to the gate that we would have to walk through in order to reach our plane.

While we were waiting, I pulled Adria aside to a somewhat private corner. We spent our last moment's together exchanging kisses and more words of love.

I pulled back from one of our kisses and whispered, "I'll call you once a week…"

She pulled me back towards her and whispered, "You'd better…"

We started kissing again and held each other tight. I groaned when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Our lips broke apart and I turned around to see Phineas standing behind us.

He grinned knowingly at us, "Sorry Ferb… but dad says that it's time to get ready to board."

"What?" I replied, "I thought we had about an hour before we had to leave."

"Dude it has been over an hour…"

Adria and I blushed slightly. Did we really just spend an hour kissing in this corner? Phineas playfully punched my shoulder before walking off. I took my girlfriend's hand and walked back to where everyone was waiting for us. My dad was grinning and shaking his head at me. I gave him a look that said 'not one word.' He raised his hands up innocently and shook his head. After saying goodbye to Jenna and Anthony, I turned back to Adria one last time. I noticed her eyes were getting a little glassy as she looked up at me. I embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't cry, love," I spoke, "we're going to see each other again soon…"

She sighed, "I know, I know… but until then I'm going to miss you so much." She wiped her eyes with her hand, "I'm so sorry… I promised myself that I wouldn't cry…"

I chuckled and kissed each of her cheeks, "I'm going to miss you so much…"

"I know… I love you so much, Ferb… so, so much."

"I love you so, so much too, Adria."

We kissed and embraced once more until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I broke apart from Adria and looked over my shoulder to see my dad smiling sadly.

"It's time to go, son."

I nodded my head and gave Adria's hand one last squeeze before letting go. I looked over my shoulder at her as we made our way to the gate. I felt someone tugging at my hand and looked down to see Ash. He was smiling and lifting his arms up at me, so I stooped down and picked him up. He giggled slightly and began taking in all of the sights that surrounded him. I looked back once more and waved at Adria and her family. They all waved back, and Adria blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and placed it on my cheek. She gave me a playful eye roll before waving again.

Soon I couldn't see them anymore, so I quickly caught up to the rest of my family.

Ash tugged on my collar, "Are we really going to fly, Ferbie?"

I smirked at my new nickname, "We sure are, bud. We're going to fly up really high in the sky and over an entire ocean."

"And then we're going to land in America, right?"

"That's right… and you and your sister are going to live with me with my father, step-mom and half sister.

"And Phinny?"

"Yeah… and Phinny too."

Once we were on the plane, we all took our seats. Ash and Phineas sat next to me, and my father and Layla sat behind us. Ash took the window seat and was looking around outside, fascinated by how many different planes there were outside. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered when father and I left England and my first time on a plane. Ah, such memories…

When we began to move, Ash squealed in delight and looked back at his sister,

"We're moving, Layla we're moving!"

She laughed, "Yes we are, Ash…"

Before long, we were taking off and ascending up to the sky. I watched as Ash watched the outside with wide eyes. I had a feeling he was going to be doing that the entire trip back home. Me? I took out my iPod, stuck one bud in my ear and put on some music. Phineas grabbed the other ear bud and put it in his ear. The two of us listened to the music and began to doze off. I leaned my head against the headrest and felt Phineas rest his head against my shoulder. I kept my eyes closed and listened to whatever music was playing. Soon I felt someone laying their head on my lap. To my surprise it was Ash. He snuggled against me and soon fell asleep.

I looked at my two sleeping siblings and smiled sweetly at the two of them. I then turned my head slightly so I was looking behind and saw Layla had her head in my dad's lap while he was flipping through a magazine. When he saw me looking at him he smiled. I smiled back at him before looking back around and shutting my eyes.

During this time, I dreamt about her again. Only this time, it felt very real. She was standing beside me, looking at my sleeping siblings and me.

She smiled and patted my head, "Thank you, my son…"

I gasped slightly, "Mum…"

"I know you'll treat them well and love them like you should."

"I promise, mum… I will."

She kissed my forehead, "I love you son…"

Before I could reply, I was suddenly awake. I looked around and still saw Phineas and Ash sleeping on me. It was dark outside already, so we must've been flying for a while. I turned to look back around and saw my dad fast asleep with Layla now resting on his shoulder. I looked back ahead and for the first time in weeks, I felt whole again.

I looked out the window once more and smiled slightly at the darkness.

"I love you too, mum…"

_~ Not the end... just the beginning... ~_

* * *

><p><em>Remember, I will still be here<em>  
><em>As long as you hold me, in your memory<em>

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
><em>Time can be transcended<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>

_I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,_  
><em>It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun<em>

_I'm with you_  
><em>Whenever you tell, my story<em>

_For I am all I done_

_Remember, I will still be here_  
><em>As long as you hold me, in your memory<em>  
><em>Remember me<em>

_I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers_  
><em>And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky<em>

_As long as I still can reach out, and touch you_  
><em>Then I will never die<em>

_Remember, I'll never leave you_  
><em>If you will only<em>  
><em>Remember me<em>

_Remember me_  
><em>Remember, I will still be here<em>  
><em>As long as you hold me<em>  
><em>In your memory<em>

_Remember, when your dreams have ended_  
><em>Time can be transcended<em>  
><em>I live forever<em>  
><em>Remember me<em>

_Remember me_  
><em>Remember me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And now for your viewing pleasure... here's the trailer for the new story to come...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sun is shining over Danville. In a specific backyard, three boys are building something spectacular. <em>

_Ferb's voice comes up:_**_ What would you do... if you had everything you could ever dream of?_**

_Ferb is playing in the yard, throwing Ash high up in the air and catching him. _

_**A loving family?**_

_Phineas and Ferb are laughing while spinning Layla, Charlotte and Ash around, while Lawrence and Linda watch smiling happily._

_**A great girlfriend?**  
><em>

_Scene changes to Adria getting off of a plane and seeing Ferb. She smiles and runs towards him and they embrace._

_**And the talent to do something great in the world?**_

_A lady steps up on a stage and announces, 'And the winner is... Ferb Fletcher!'_

_Ferb steps up with a smile and takes the award._

_**... only to have everything you could ever hope and dream for just vanish?**_

_Black screen... heavy breathing... Ferb picks up his cellphone and looks worriedly at it, 'Who is this... why are you calling?'_

_A frightful chuckle could be heard, "Hello Ferb... miss me much?_

_"Mark..."_

_**What if you were forced to choose between the ones you love...**_

_Flashes of Adria, Phineas. Ash, Layla, Lawrence, Charlotte, Linda, and Isabella fill the screen._

_**...and the ones you choose to hate?**_

_Phineas looks up at the door and sees a man looking at him._

_"Hello Phineas..."_

_Phineas gulps, "Da... dad..."_

_**What if you were forced to preform such guilty actions...**_

_Ferb standing behind a wall, holding a loaded gun fills the screen._

_**...in order to keep those same loved ones alive?**_

_Mark's voice fill the air, 'Do as I say in the time given to you... and I will spare the life of those you hold most dear.'_

_Lawrence looks at Ferb, 'Son... what have you done... why?'_

_Ferb, who is covered in blood, places his hands against his head, sinks to the ground and cries._

_**What if you couldn't ask for help or tell anyone?**_

_Ash is standing in the middle of the road as an approaching car zooms over._

_'ASH!' Phineas screams while running towards the boy,_

_Adria looks around a room in horror as it's stained with blood. She turns quickly and screams when someone comes up behind her._

_Blank screen..._

_**My name is Ferb Fletcher... and I will die willingly in order to save my family...**_

_The Eighteenth Year of Ferb Fletcher ~ Coming soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Geez... where'd that come from? xDDD he he he...<strong>

**Okay here's the list of the Trilogy I decided to start (in order);**

**Book one: The Years Before Going to America - Coming soon**

**Book two: The Green Haired Boy and His Dad - Complete**

**Book three: A Summer Back in England - Complete**

**Book four: The Eighteenth Year of Ferb Fletcher - Coming soon**

**I also have a one shot out called 'Don't Leave Me' that takes place after Green Haired Boy in case you're interested as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well, thank you guys so much! I never ever imagined writing this... ever! lol... I'm glad that I did... okay so, I'm going to start on The Years Before Going to America first because I've been thinking about that one longer. And who knows? I may start The Eighteenth Year while writing The Years Before. Thanks again for all of your support, and I'll see you all soon! :)<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
